


Good Old Fashion Threesome

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests. Threesome between Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. Warning: a really graphic sex scene story, OOC, smut, etc. Don't like it, don't read it. Author Note: I didn't plan on writing so much, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and its universe. Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to a song in this story either.
Kudos: 5





	Good Old Fashion Threesome

** Good Old Fashion Threesome  **

“Fuck! I am going to cum!” His girlfriend moaned.

The sound of smacking and hips smashing could be heard throughout the living room of Percy’s apartment. Our three good friend, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason Grace were all kneeling on the soft carpet floor beside the couch, fucking like there is no tomorrow.

“Me too…” Jason moaned, his hands were tangled around Annabeth’s messy blonde ponytail.

Percy kept going behind Annabeth’s backside, pummeling her with his seven and a half inch shaft. Even though he was ready to cum himself too, he wanted to make sure that Annabeth would come first before he did. He wanted to make sure that she would cum hard herself before dumping his creamy load inside her. Without warning for his girlfriend, Percy quicken his thrusting speed and hardness. He was really going to town on her cunt at supersonic speed.

“Percyyyy!” Annabeth moaned loudly, digging her finger into the soft carpet.

Her mouth was already stuffed with Jason’s close to a seven inch cock, and her moaning that loudly only made Jason right there on the edge.

“Annabeth! I am… really going to cum!” Jason moaned loudly too.

With one long and languid thrust into her mouth, Jason was cumming. His cum was spraying out of his hard cock, filling the daughter of Athena’s mouth up. At least three spurts of cum was pump into her, filling up her mouth before Jason pulled out. Annabeth was disappointed. She wanted to suck on Jason’s cock while he cum just to make sure she could get the last drop of his tasty sperm. Still, she didn’t want to complain because she loved a creamy facial just as much as tasting his cum, and when Jason was firing his remaining cum all over her face, she felt so horny and slutty.

“Mmm… Your cum is so thick.” Annabeth moaned with a cute face full of his creamy cum.

Jason leaned back on the heels of his feet before just collapsing on his butt on the soft carpet. He was catching his breath while looking at Annabeth still being fucked by his best friend.

“Yeah! You like that cum on your face baby?” Percy asked, holding onto her hips to help himself thrust further and harder.

Annabeth was screaming noisily at the intensity of Percy’s fucking, “Oh fuck yes! I love it when Jason cum on my face baby!”

“Do you want my cum in your pussy too, huh? Say it, babe! Say that you want my cum in your pussy too.” Percy screamed, accompany with a smack on her already red cherry ass.

Jason was looking on at the sight of the couple fucking one another. He felt really turned on at the fact that Percy was really getting into treating his girlfriend like a cum slut. On the other hand, Percy behind Annabeth backside was really ready to cum now. He was just waiting for Annabeth to say those magic dirty words.

“I want you to cum inside my pussy!” Annabeth screamed, “Fucking cum inside me!”

Her scream no doubt was heard by many of their neighbors, but it didn’t matter to them because they were at the penthouse of a nice and cozy building where Sally had brought for her family.

“Fuck Yeah!” Percy moaned and released his sperm everywhere inside her pussy.

Thrusting his hips against Annabeth’s, Percy left not even a single inch out of his girlfriend before nutting inside her tight and beautiful sex hole. It was such a wonderful feeling of cumming inside her pussy. Annabeth’s wet and warm walls clenching around him made it all the more worthwhile to make her cum hard, which made it so much easier for Percy to cum himself. It made Percy horny just thinking about the act of cumming inside her unprotected.   
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!!!!” Annabeth gave out a really sexy moan.

Her pussy was filled up to the brim with Percy’s semen, and there was a lot of his creamy sperm inside her. Luckily she was on birth control, but it almost seem inconsequential when there is so much cum inside her pussy. Not to mention that this was the fifth or eighth load dumped inside her cunt, courtesy of Percy’s as well as Jason’s.

Meanwhile, her pussy was still squeezing Percy’s cock with a vice grip, as if she’s trying to milk every last drop of his tasty cum inside her already filled cunt. Percy moaned at the lasting feeling of cumming in her, but he was getting too sensitive. He slowly lean back and sat on the heel of his feet. His semi-hard cock rubbing Annabeth’s pussy with every inch that he pulls out, and it got Annabeth hornier and much more sensitive than Percy was. With only the tip of Percy’s shaft inside her, Annabeth lost the supported of his dick and her wobbling knees that was holding her up collapsed. She was now lying flat on the soft carpet, with her ass hanging a little up in the air. When she fell over, Percy’s cock bounced out of her pussy with a loud pop. His cock was glistering with her juice and his very fertile cum under the lighting of the apartment.

The three best friend lay on the carpet for a while, catching their breath and strength back after such a long time fucking and having sex. It didn’t occur to any of them that it was already midnight and they had been fucking for hours now.

“That was fantastic.” Percy said, his chest heaving up and down.

.......... A few hours ago ……….

Percy was sitting on the couch as he tried to watch the movie on the enormous TV that his mom brought for the apartment. It was a particular interesting movie, but he was paying no attention to it. In fact, he was so distracted that he didn’t even notice the movie ended ten minutes ago and the credits were already rolling down the screen. Something else was rolling around him and he was much more interested at that.

“Mmm…” His girlfriend moaned.

Looking down from his position, he smiled at the sight before fumbling for the remote hidden somewhere to turn off the TV. Percy was looking at his girlfriend the whole time.

It was another regular night at Percy’s apartment. His mom and his step-dad had decide to go out for the rest of the night and spend the night at a hotel to give Percy and Annabeth some privacy, leaving them alone in the penthouse apartment fully knowing what would happen. It didn’t bother his parents all that much because they knew that Annabeth was on birth control, so the risk of Annabeth getting pregnant was pretty low. On the other hand, Percy didn’t even care about if Annabeth was protected. He could only think about the fun he would be having with her once they started having sex. It did surprised him though that Annabeth was already feeling quite horny, because he never expected her to kneel down in front of him suddenly and pull down his sweatpants half-way into the movie, then grab onto his already semi-hard dick and tease-jerk him to make him full mast. And that’s was ten minutes ago. Annabeth was already hard at work on Percy’s hard cock, swirling and rolling her tongue around the stiff organ to make it even harder. 

“You are so hard for me tonight, aren’t you?” Annabeth slurred with a small smile.

Annabeth saw how Percy was looking at her while looking for the remote, moaning for the first time since she started sucking on his cock ten minutes ago. It brought her a wave of pleasure knowing that Percy wasn’t fully aware of her blowjob, as if she was only sucking his big dick for her dirty desire only.

“And you are pretty horny tonight too, wise girl.” Percy moaned with a smile.

Percy couldn’t help himself but look at his girlfriend on her knees licking all over his cock. There was something about the hotness of having a daughter of Athena and especially Annabeth, known by many to be proud, head-strong and independent, kneeling on her knees in front of Percy and sucking on his big cock like it was the only thing that matter right now. Percy loved the sight of Annabeth like this, it brought him tremendous pleasure knowing that there was this other side of Annabeth Chase, a sluttier side of her personality.

Annabeth smiled, enjoying the feeling of having all of Percy’s attention now. She quickly leaned down until her face was underneath his cock and her mouth was slightly touching his balls. She looked up into her boyfriend green eyes while staring cross-eyed at the very well-endowed cock at her face. Giving him a sight that he would never be able to forget, she leaned up and press her face against his shaft. She smiled when Percy moaned again, seeing her getting down right dirty with him. Wasting no time, she let her tongue out and lick the space between his balls and shaft, getting all the way up to the tip of his cock. She went as slow as possible when she lick the bottom of his shaft, so slow that it might seem like Annabeth was deliberately teasing him.

“Annabeth…” Percy moaned her name out loud.

Percy threw his head back from the pleasure he was receiving. He couldn’t believe how horny Annabeth was tonight until now, when she ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft as slow as possible. It brought him so much pleasure he felt his cock throbbed at the attention. But another thing that excited him more than her running her tongue on his cock was the way his cock rested on her face just a few second ago. Recalling the mental image of his long shaft covering half her face, Percy shivered in pleasure. The act of her doing something like that made her look like a slut, and it made Percy happy to see her smiling face looking at his cock cross-eyed while his shaft rub her nose, her forehead, and her soft lip with that cute smile.

“You like that?” Annabeth asked a groaning Percy.

Percy couldn’t help himself anymore, seeing Annabeth repeatedly running her tongue and sometimes her face along his big shaft was getting too unbearable. He quickly weaved his hand into her messy blonde hair and held her head gently.

“Please.... just suck me off wise girl.” Percy begged, straining from the pleasure and agony of being teased.

Pushing her head closer to his prick, Annabeth got the message and gladly went down on him to suck his cock until it exploded. Percy groaned really loudly once her mouth took his cock in. After ten minutes of teasing, it made Percy felt as if he was going to blow up his load already. It didn’t help him any matter when Annabeth purposefully started rolling her tongue around his cock while sucking hard on him.

“Oh God!” Percy moaned at the feeling.

Percy couldn’t believe that Annabeth was that horny for his cum, because she was using all the trick she learned from their past to get him to blow up a lot of his cum on her face. Wanting to blow his mind, Annabeth added humming which literally took all of Percy’s willpower to hold himself from cumming for only a few second. He started to move her head up and down his shaft without warning, making contact with her throat with the tip of his cock. Annabeth was in heaven, slightly chocking on her boyfriend’s big cock while he pleasured himself with her head. It felt so dirty for Annabeth because she was being used only for Percy’s pleasure. Soon enough, Annabeth could feel Percy’s cum right there on the horizon. Without warning him, she combined all her tricks; humming and moaning around his shaft, licking the stiff cock with her tongue, sucking his dick harshly, and finally looking up into his eyes with a cute and innocent smile. Annabeth got her victory when she saw Percy tighten his grip around her head, pulling on her messy curly blond hair while throwing his head back on the couch.

“I am going to cum!” Percy moaned.

After that euphoric few second where Percy was able to hold his cum back from bursting out, he wasn’t able to do so anymore once Annabeth used all her tricks together. Her face pouting while sucking his cock was the best sight that Percy couldn’t have ever asked for. It was also the sight that brought him to his orgasm. Percy moaned heavenly when his cock started to pump Annabeth’s mouth full of his cum, filling her up with his tasty sperm. Annabeth was moaning too. She loved the feeling of having Percy’s cock explode within her mouth, and the way his cum taste like nectar made it all the more worthwhile to suck him until she’s rewarded with his tasty sperm. Annabeth was damn well trying her best to get all his cum in her mouth, but after being fully filled and three seconds later Percy was still cumming, she reluctantly pulled away from him. With only the tip inside her, Annabeth carefully open her mouth so that his cum wouldn’t drip out of her mouth. Percy’s cock bounced out immediately and continued to spray Annabeth’s face with his impressive eight thick and creamy shots of white, fertile cum. Two hot shot rested in Annabeth’s mouth while six warm loads splatter on her cute face.

“Mmm… You came so much seaweed brain.” Annabeth giggled out a moan.

With cum still in her mouth, she savored the taste of pure nectar before swallowing the sweet treat down her throat to her stomach.

“Hmm… so sweet!” Annabeth giggled again.

Annabeth was in heaven. She was totally drench in his cum and she loved it. Percy was in heaven too after cumming so much on his girlfriend. After settling back on earth when his orgasm died down, he tilted his head slowly to look at what sort of mess he made on her face. Once he was meet with the sight of Annabeth still kneeling before him, he immediately went back up the heavens.

“Wow, you look….” Percy began, but Annabeth cut him off.

“….like a slutty cum whore?” Annabeth smiled as she finished his sentence for him.

Percy chuckled at what she said, “Well, I was going to say that you look sexy and amazing, but that works too.”

Annabeth chuckled too, giving Percy a happy, lazy grin before licking around her lips to get some more cum in her mouth. It turned Percy on so much when all that he could see was Annabeth eagerly licking her lips covered with his sperm. There were splotches over her forehead, a few strings on her eyebrows and a lot on her nose and chin. It was such a turn on for Percy to see his proud girlfriend like this. Even though there was so much cum, Annabeth was determined to get every last drop in her. Drawing her fingers over anywhere that had cum, she licked her fingers clean before drinking them down her throat. 

“Hey wait! Give me one second….” Percy suddenly said.

Annabeth wondered what Percy was doing as he reached for something beside the remote. She quickly realized that it was his phone and that he was pointing the camera right at her.

“Ooohh you want a picture of me like this?” Annabeth smiled.

“Can I?” Percy asked, already hoping that Annabeth would say yes.

Annabeth thought about it, but it wasn’t a hard decision to make. To answer his question, she pouted her lips cutely while posing for the camera with an inviting and sexy look. She then bit and suck on her index finger to make it more memorable for Percy’s memories. 

Percy was excited again, as seeing Annabeth with cum on her face while posing sexily for the photo made it hard not to snap that picture on his phone.

Annabeth heard the camera shutter snap on his phone, and she could see how turned on Percy was getting from it. That picture was probably jerk-off material for him when she’s not available for his pleasure.

“Oh Wow... I always knew you’d look great with cum all over your face.” Percy smiled as he stared at the picture on his phone.

Annabeth smiled at what he said, but she wasn’t paying attention. She was still busy trying to draw cum from her face to her mouth, and there was still a lot left. When she heard a few more shutter snap, she looked up and realized that Percy had secretly taken a few more photos of her licking up cum. She smiled back and gave him a sexy look.

“Want more?” She asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

Percy didn’t even care about it anymore. He really wanted those sexy shots of his girlfriend, so without her permission he continued to take pictures of her, capturing every moment of her smuttiness.

“Mmm…. I better not see them on my profile page, seaweed brain.” Annabeth laughed.

Percy was laughing too. When he deemed that his photo library was dirty enough, he locked his phone and threw it away back on the couch.

“Don’t worry. Your slutty secret is safe with me.” Percy smiled.

Now, both Annabeth and Percy were resting for a bit. Annabeth was finishing up with cleaning his cum off her face, and Percy was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend. Once Annabeth had her face cleaned up with minimal amounts of cum left over, she sat on the heels of her feet while looking back at Percy, feeling herself getting horny again. She could feel the dampening of her panties and it was getting harder and harder to ignore her needs.

“Mmm… blowing you cock makes me horny as fuck.” Annabeth said, purposefully enticing Percy. 

Percy was getting horny himself as well. Even though blowing his first load was amazing, he wanted more too. Not to mention that it was only eight in the evening right now, and there was so much more stuff they haven’t done yet.

“You getting horny?” Percy repeated what Annabeth said.

“Super horny.” Annabeth said as a matter of fact, “I want to cum so bad but….”

Percy was wondering what she want to say.

“I can’t help it when your cock is throbbing at me like that…” She giggled out a smile.

Percy suddenly realized what she meant and smiled. It was a pretty well known fact the demigods have incredible stamina and could regenerate their strength faster than mortals, so it was natural for any male half-blood to retain their erection after the initial orgasm. But because he was the son of Poseidon, he had much more stamina to work with than other male demigods. Most would not be able to get it up after the second time, but for Percy it’s actually a bonus because sometimes he could last four or five times if he was really horny that day. Today was no exception. Quickly looking at where she’s looking, he saw her eyeing his erection which was still sort of hard.

“Oh.” Percy said stupidly.

Annabeth wasn’t surprised when she looked at the dick that had just exploded on her face, slowly throbbing back up. Besides the incredible stamina, she also knew that male demigods have more semen available, almost double the amount compared to mortal. After all, she is a daughter of Athena and she had read about it once in one of her library books. But when it came to Percy, she was literally blindsided the second time they had sex. It was crazy and wild that second time, because Percy nailed her in every position imaginable and cum balls deep inside her with each position they tried until he finished her off with a doggy style creampie in her ass. She could still remember how much cum Percy ejaculated inside her pussy and ass because apparently the son of Poseidon have triple the amount of cum stored in their testicles. After that second night, she could vividly remember her having difficulty walking straight, even her best friend Piper noticed how fucked over she was and they joked about having a three-way with Percy.

Despite that demigod have incredible stamina and more sperm available, Annabeth was glad that Percy was her boyfriend and that only she could have sex with him. The fact that he had so much more stamina and strength to get it back up, plus the fact that the amount of cum he could ejaculate and its tastiness was all the more reason why a lot of girl campers around camp half-blood had fantasy about the hero of Olympus. Luckily for her, she knew Percy loved her more than any other girl, so they knew that Percy was off limit.

Just thinking about all this was making Annabeth horny again. As she eyed his growing erection, she couldn’t help herself but want to suck him back to hardness again.

“You want another round so I can get you hard again?” Annabeth asked, already leaning forward.

Percy saw Annabeth leaning forward, kneeling and going for his dick. He smiled, throwing his head back on the couch and rest his arms on the armrest so that he was relaxed for whatever was about to come for him.

“You just want to suck me off again, wise girl.” Percy snickered, “Don’t deny it.”

Annabeth laughed, “Aww… you already know.”

Once Annabeth had his semi-hard dick in her hand, she pressed her face against it and felt it throb violently. She smiled at this and began to work on his dick again.

“Hmm.... so fucking big.” Annabeth moaned.

The size of shape of his cock was no different before the point of his orgasm, but it was definitely softer than before. Annabeth wanted to get it harder, so she began to lick it knowing that Percy loved to see her licking his cock. Within minutes, he was back to its regular hardness and back to full mast.

“I am going to suck you off now.” Annabeth said with a sexy and submissive tone.

Percy just chuckled, “Well then, suck away babe!”

With that said, Annabeth plunged her mouth down his cock, taking his whole seven and a half inch shaft in one go. At least two inches of his cock was lodge deep in her throat, but Annabeth was already an experience cock sucker and she could already very well deepthroat his cock even if he was fucking her mouth while standing up, so it wasn’t a problem for her. Going back up, she then bob her head on his cock furiously and eagerly pleasure him for his enjoyment only.

“That’s right! Suck it down your mouth, slutty owl.” Percy moaned.

It was then a new nickname was created for Annabeth. She immediately took notice of what Percy called her and made a mental note to remind him to use that more often. That nickname got her horny, and she couldn’t help the drenching wetness down by her crotch anymore. Reaching one hand underneath her body, she rubbed herself off even though her very shot jean shorts were still on, covering her panties which then covered her pussy. Regardless, she was too horny and need some stimulation to pass the time before she could get some herself.

“Oh God!” Percy moaned again.

While Annabeth was hard at work and Percy was sitting and enjoying her second blowjob, a sudden ringing phone call was heard from beside Percy. Annabeth took a glance, as did Percy. Both of them realize that their best friend, Jason Grace, was calling Percy on his phone. His still picture came through on the call screen, and Annabeth somehow got hornier and work to suck Percy off with even more vigor.

“Damn it, Jason…” Percy mumbled to himself, “Always has the worse timing.”

Picking up his phone, Percy saw Annabeth still sucking him off without letting him go, as if wondering why she didn’t stop to let him pick up the phone. Annabeth looked up at him, then she mumbled with a cock in her mouth and told Percy to pick it up.

“Aren’t you going to pick up his call?” Annabeth said with difficulty, since talking with a cock stuffed in her mouth was harder than it was.   
Percy was surprised. He didn’t expect Annabeth to be this open about their sex life. She never did like it when other boys at camp were ogling her asset, and he didn’t like it either. But it definitely shocked him that his girlfriend was okay with the idea of Jason listening in on their sexual experience over the phone.

“You don’t mind?” Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head, then continued her unfulfilled duty. Usually, Annabeth would have stop whenever a distraction would come through. Like this one time where they order pizza and the delivery guy came at the worse time possible while they were already fucking on the kitchen island. It was very awkward because Annabeth had to hide behind the kitchen semi-nude while Percy retrieve the pizza through a very difficult time to control his raging erection. It was very uncomfortable afterward because it broke up the rhythm of their sexual endeavors, but like horny rabbits they eventually found that rhythm again really quickly. Today was difference somehow. Annabeth was beyond turned on for some reason. She could barely stop herself knowing that Percy was on the same boat as she was, and she didn’t want to stop sucking him anyway, even if Jason could hear them.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, looking at her sucking his big shaft before sliding the answer button. Percy just hope that it wasn’t anything serious, like the camp being under attack or something, because he’d really like to rut Annabeth’s pussy at least once before he might be asked to leave.

“Hello?” Percy said.

Annabeth couldn’t believe that she agreed for Percy to pick up the phone while she’s sucking him. Now that Percy had pick up the phone call from Jason, Annabeth felt her panties drench even more until it felt like she’s leaking already.

“Hey man.” Percy said, “No. I am just home with Annabeth. What’s up?”

Percy was doing a pretty good job of suppressing his moans, but the mention of Annabeth at home with him made his balls tingled and he gave out a little whimper.

“What? What happen? Did you guys have a fight again?” Percy said, talking to Jason.

 _Uh oh… Jason and Piper had a fight again?_ Annabeth thought.

“You what? No… why did you…?” Percy began.

Annabeth was very intrigued to hear what’s going on in their conversation, since nobody would benefit when it comes to Jason and Piper fighting. She tap Percy on his chest, letting him know that she want to hear the conversation.

“Put it on speaker.” Annabeth whispered very soft.

Percy looked at her nervously even though she was still sucking harshly at his dick. She was trying to keep it down, but undoubtedly there was always that few distinctive ‘cock sucking’ noise that could be picked up by the phone. Reluctantly, he put the phone call on speaker.

“And she’s being a bitch about it…” Jason said, finished his sentence.

“But you kiss her though. I think she has a right to be mad about it.” Percy said.

“Fine. I did kiss Chloe, but it wasn’t like I wanted to… It was dare from that stupid Apollo kid.” Jason complained, “Listen… Piper is really off lately. And I don’t know why she is acting so weird.” 

“Have you actually talk to her? Ask her why she’s feeling that way?” Percy replied.

“I want to, man. But she kept putting me off every time I try.” Jason said, “The only reason why I even kiss Chloe was because Piper and I haven’t had s—”

His sentence got cut off, but it didn’t take a detective to figure out what he was going to say next. Annabeth was more than intrigue now. She was hooked to want to know more. Percy was interested too, because he want to know what happen between Jason and Piper.

“Really?” Percy asked, knowing what Jason was going to say, “How long?”

Jason was silent for a few seconds, but he replied, “I don’t know— maybe two weeks?”

Annabeth was shocked. Not only did it sounded like Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite, rejected Jason’s advance for two weeks, but that Jason didn’t have any for at least two weeks. She immediately began to contemplate while sucking Percy’s big cock.

“Damn, that sucks.” Percy said, sympathizing with his friend.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter.” Jason said over the phone, “Do you mind if I come over to your place for the night? Piper is hogging my cabin.”

Percy couldn’t believe Jason was asking him for a place to stay tonight when he and Annabeth was supposed to spend it together. He wanted to immediately reply no, but he couldn’t exactly tell him what’s going on with him and Annabeth, “Umm... sorry, but uh…” 

Suddenly, Annabeth stopped him from saying anything more. Percy was surprised yet again.

“What?” Percy whispered and asked.

To be honest, Annabeth knew exactly what she was doing when she told Percy to stop talking. Deep down, she had always have this fantasy of having sex with two guys at the same time. That one time when Piper told her how amazing it felt to have on a cock take her up the front and the other take her on the backside, she had been fantasizing about it every day since then. She knew Piper did it once before she met with Jason and before she was claimed as a half-blood, a secret that she told her only when they had become best friends and talking about sexual desires. It was exactly this reason why she’d been so horny every day since then. Percy was a fun and exciting fuck all the time, and it was her only source of having good sex, but now that Jason and Piper seemed to had a big fight, and the fact that Jason hadn’t gotten any pussy from his desperate tone, the opportunity of having a threesome didn’t seem so unreachable.

However, she reasoned with herself that Jason still loved Piper, and really having the threesome on her mind would most definitely destroy their relationship. She almost want to call it off when suddenly Jason said over the phone about the noise he was hearing.

“Who are you whispering to? Is Annabeth there?” Jason said over the phone.

Percy quickly made up some excuse, “No… I was just mumbling to myself. Annabeth is uhh— beside me.”

“What are you guys doing?” Jason asked.

Annabeth wanted Percy to tell him that she was currently sucking his big dick, but that might be too much for her to hope for. Regarding the threesome, Annabeth just couldn’t decide on whether to tell Jason to come over or not. It made her feel guilty that she wanted a threesome with her best friend’s boyfriend.

“Um….” Percy began, but couldn’t finished the sentence because of Annabeth’s sucking.

“Hey man, you okay?” Jason asked, “You sounded like….”

Suddenly, Annabeth made the mistake of sucking really loudly on Percy’s cock. It was totally unintentional, but Percy shot her a ‘what the hell’ look anyway. Annabeth couldn’t help it anymore. Their secret was already blown with the noise she made, and she was drenched just thinking about Jason realizing what they were doing. She knew she wanted the threesome with him and her boyfriend, so now she just had to deal with the consequence of having it behind her best friend’s back. Annabeth didn’t look up at Percy, wanting to pleasure him while the secret was out. She just went down on him hard, sucking at his shaft and even going as far to lick his balls while his whole cock stuffed into her mouth and throat. Percy couldn’t help himself either. He just moaned out loud after holding it in impressively.

“Was that—?” Jason began, his suspicion arise, “Are you guys—?”

Annabeth let go of Percy cock with a loud wet pop, confirming Jason’s suspicion. His big cock dislodge her throat and bounced out hard and strong. Since Annabeth decide to have this threesome if Jason was willing, she tried to convince him. 

“Hi Jason.” Annabeth said over the phone with a giggle.

“Annabeth?” Jason asked, shocked to hear her voice, “Were you— you were listening the whole time?”

“Yeah—” Annabeth admitted, “I asked Percy to put you on speaker.”

Jason was silent for another few seconds, “Were you just—?”

“— Giving Percy a blowjob? Yeah.” Annabeth said with a giggle, “Yeah, I was.”

Annabeth could literally visualize how she caught Jason’s interest just by telling him that she had been blowing of Percy while listening to their conversation. On the other hand, Percy eyebrows shot as high as they could go. He was totally surprised that she would even say something like that to Jason, and was super interested to know why Annabeth decided to blow their cover.

“Wise girl, I thought you just wanted to listen…” Percy said, totally embarrassed that Jason now knew they were having oral sex while trying to hide it from him.

Annabeth smiled apologetically, as if she was really sorry. And she was— to a degree. It was just the hope of having a threesome with two of the most powerful demigods that made her accidentally suck too hard on Percy’s cock, which confirm Jason suspicion and gave him the mental image of her sucking his best friend’s dick. Her fantasy and desires were running wild and rampant now. Before Jason could get another word out, Annabeth knew that she had to convince Percy about the threesome first, or else her fantasy would never work out.

“Hey Jason, I am going to put you on hold for a second. Just give me a minute.” Annabeth said, then quickly press the hold button before Jason spoke.

Once the button was pressed, Percy was looking at Annabeth with a confused expression. It didn’t surprised Annabeth though, since she basically told his best friend that she was sucking him off. It might not have been the right thing to do without Percy’s permission, but honestly Annabeth couldn’t care less about it anymore than the consequences of having fun with Piper’s boyfriend.

“Why did you do that, Annabeth?” Percy questioned his girlfriend.

Percy wasn’t pissed off or anything. He just wanted to know why Annabeth would exposed them having oral sex to his best friend. Given her personality, he always thought that she would be more reserve than others, like the Aphrodite girls. He just never expected for Annabeth to tell Jason openly that she was giving him a blowjob. Granted, Percy had a few conversation with Jason about their sex lives and their desires, but that was between them.

“Sorry, Percy.” Annabeth said, “I guess I should have told you this from the start. But I— I—”

Percy was being patient, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

Annabeth was relieved at the support that Percy was giving her even though she openly told Jason about their dirty deeds. She gained the confidence to finally tell Percy that she wanted a threesome with Jason.

“I want a threesome.” Annabeth said as straight as possible.

The look on Percy’s face when he heard what she want was the look of pure priceless expression. It was such a shocking revelation for Percy because he immediately think there was something wrong with his hearing. Annabeth saw how Percy was still listening, so she went on to explain.

“Piper told me how she had a threesome before she became a demigod when we were talking about things, you know— stuff that we desire, and I have been thinking about it ever since.” Annabeth said, trying her best to persuade her boyfriend.

“I guess because you are such a good fuck all the time, I just put it in the back of my head.” She continued, “But I guess it just resurface when Jason called, and I— I— start thinking about it again and I really want to try it. I really want a threesome with you and Jason.”

“I do understand if you don’t want to do it though. It’s just my fantasy and I still love you even if you don’t—” Annabeth was cut off suddenly when she saw Percy’s cock throb so wildly that it looked like it was bouncing on its own. It took a minute for Annabeth to process, but when she finally took the information in, she couldn’t help but smirked.

“Oh.” She said stupidly.

Percy couldn’t help but feel like he was the luckiest guy in the entire universe. There he was sitting on the couch, questioning why his girlfriend would openly tell his best friend that they were having sex, when the answer was right in front of his face. God! He was so stupid sometimes. Even though they had been having sex this past few days or so, he could somehow tell that something was missing from her even after they were done. They were definitely physically satisfied, but he couldn’t believe he couldn’t tell that Annabeth wasn’t mentally satisfy at all. Hearing her revelation of wanting to be in a threesome, it only then hit him that Annabeth was hiding her feeling in fear of being rejected for her desire. Percy felt horrible. He mentally took a note to never make Annabeth feel like she had to hide her desires again.

“So you want to?” Annabeth asked hopefully.

Annabeth had a pretty good idea what Percy’s answer would be, but she needed to confirm it for herself in case she was wrong. And she hated to be wrong. Looking for a respond from Percy, Annabeth got the answer she was hoping for when Percy smiled.

“Damn, taking you on with Jason together—” Percy said with a moan, already fantasizing the idea of Jason being in the same room as them while watching them fuck.

Percy was getting turned on at the idea of a threesome with Annabeth. As much as it was her fantasy to have a threesome, it was also Percy’s number one desire too. Like Annabeth, he never really thought about it extensively because Annabeth was already such a sex Goddess that it didn’t matter to him too much when having sex with her. But he had certainly fantasize about a threesome with his girlfriend, especially when he was looking at porn and masturbating. The only thing was that he had always imagine a threesome with two girls, so it was definitely different from the threesome that Annabeth was suggesting. Percy wasn’t afraid of trying something new though, especially when it concerned Annabeth’s fantasies and desires.

“— why not? It’ll probably be fun.” Percy smiled at Annabeth, letting her know that he was okay with the idea, “Plus, who would ever deny a threesome anyway.”

Annabeth was looking like a goof now. Her smile was so wide that any wider she’d become the Joker. Annabeth was relieved and excited at the same time. She never thought she could love Percy more, but after blowing their secret to Jason and confessing her desire for a threesome, and him actually agreeing with it, she wanted to kiss him and hug him for all of eternity. But that would have to wait, since she remember that Jason was still on the phone. She was sort of surprised that he was still waiting on the line, but then she peaked his interest after mentioning her blowjob, so it wasn’t really all that shocking. Pushing the continue call button, Annabeth greet Jason once again.

“Hey.” Annabeth said, “You still here?”

Jason could be heard on the other side with a lot of groaning, “Yeah, Annabeth. I am still here.”

Annabeth smiled, knowing that Jason didn’t lose his interest in this, “So, I’ve talk to Percy. I think you should come over for the night, since you don’t have your cabin to—”

Both Annabeth and Percy heard the very distinctive sound coming from the other side of the phone, and immediately they realize that Jason was jerking off.

“Oh my god! Are you jerking off?” Annabeth exclaimed.

Jason was groaning, “I can’t help it, okay. I haven’t masturbate for two weeks straight. And when you told me that you were giving Percy a blo—”

Percy couldn’t help but chuckled. Even though they were all really good friend, he want to see how he would react to Annabeth hearing Jason’s jerking off. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel himself getting jealous. He didn’t even seem to care about being jealous. Just seeing Annabeth being intrigued by this made some weird feeling building up in his chest. Now he wanted to experiment. He want to see how far he would be able and willing to go before finding some type of jealousy emotion. And what better way to test his limits than to give Jason his own private show of his girlfriend. Quickly picking up his phone, Percy told Jason to switch to video call.

“Hey Jason, I am going to switch you to video call, okay?” Percy said, surprising Annabeth.

Jason didn’t know what he had plan, but he went right along with it. However, Annabeth totally realized her boyfriend’s intention for switching to a video call. She didn’t even know what prompt him to do this, but the idea of giving Jason his own private show was more than enough to get her horny again. Percy pressed the button on the screen before it loaded into a video call.

“Can you see?” Percy asked while the connection was loading.

Meanwhile, Percy pointed his camera at Annabeth, who was sitting on her feet again when she was explaining her threesome fantasy.

“Come on, babe. Get to work.” Percy smiled suggestively.

Although it was her fantasy to have this threesome, she did not expected it to be so thrilling even before any threesome action had taken place. Annabeth couldn’t help smiled and got back to work. She leaned forward on her knees again, crawling her way to his dick before one of her hand reached for his balls while the other reach for his cock. Once she had them in her grasp, she began to make it a tease show for Percy, as well as for Jason who was coming online now.

“Give me a minute. Bad internet connection here. It’s always so slo—” Jason began, but once the connection establish, he was met with the sight of Annabeth sucking a big dick.

“Whoa!” Jason was shocked, “Annabeth? What—? What are you—?”

After the secure connection was establish and the network was boosted, the video call that Jason was receiving was crystal clear. He could clearly see Annabeth Chase, the proud daughter of Athena, sucking who he assumed to be Percy’s cock.

After a minute of shocked, Jason finally began to realize why Percy had switch to a video call. As much as he was feeling guilty for sort of cheating on Piper, he couldn’t help but appreciate the friend he’s got who were willing to help him out in his shitty situation, that being he hadn’t have any for the last two weeks straight.

“Wow.” That was all that Jason had to say.

Meanwhile, Annabeth could also see Jason in the video call. Apparently, he was in the public bathing room of one of the stall. He was sitting on the cover of the toilet seat, but other than that she couldn’t see much of anything else. Since she couldn’t see him jerking off, she decided to ask him if he still was.

“You still jerking off?” Annabeth asked while licking along Percy’s bottom shaft.

Jason groaned at the sight of Annabeth licking Percy’s cock, “Damn Annabeth. Keep doing that.”

Although Jason felt the guilt running through him, he couldn’t care about the feeling of cheating on Piper anymore. He had been patient with her for the full two weeks, but if she was still being stubborn, then it couldn’t be help then to jerk off to her best friend sucking on his best friend’s cock. It was a little weird at first, to be honest, but it didn’t matter because Jason was jerking off furiously and wanting to cum so badly.

“Can I see your jerk off?” Annabeth asked suddenly.

Percy heard what Annabeth said to Jason, searching through his heart entirely to see if there is any jealousy. Luckily, there were none. He could see how Annabeth was talking to Jason while sucking his cock, and letting Jason enjoyed himself with watching them. It was getting weird, but it was also getting super-hot and Percy felt another load boiling up inside his balls. 

Jason heard what Annabeth said and looked up at his phone, which was held up showing his upper body sitting on the cover of the toilet seat.

“You want me to show you?” Jason asked, a little apprehensive.

Jason saw Annabeth nodded her head. Even though this whole situation was weird and in some way sort of creep him out, he reluctantly held his phone camera right where he was jerking his hard cock. Tilting it up so he could still see Annabeth giving Percy’s cock a tongue bath, he continued to jerk off at the sight like he’s watching porn and feeling much closer to his orgasmic goal.

“Oh god— I am close.” Jason was heard moaning from the video call.

Now that Annabeth could see Jason’s face looking down at his phone and his right hand jerking himself off, she got to work more vigorously to make this private show a lot better for Percy and Jason. Looking at Jason’s cock, she imagined that she’s actually sucking on Jason’s cock instead of Percy’s. An absurd idea because it’s a video screen, but it undoubtedly got her horny. 

Looking from the distance where Percy was holding the camera, Jason could see Annabeth running her tongue on the bottom of Percy’s cock and switching constantly to the side before taking the tip in her mouth and suck harshly. He could even hear the squelching noise from her sucking hard on his tip, making him jerk faster.

“Oh god… Annabeth.” Percy moaned suddenly.

Jason heard Percy moaned from the video call before he saw his right hand resting on the back of her head. In a brief moment, he wished that it was his hand on the back of her head. But then he quickly realize what he was thinking and felt disgusted with himself. Still, his orgasm was on the horizon and he just couldn’t help himself. He jerked faster.

“Are you about to cum?” Annabeth asked, letting Percy’s tip out of her mouth.

“Yes.” Both Jason and Percy replied.

Annabeth couldn’t help but chuckled since they didn’t even realize that they answered her at the same time, too busy wrap up in their own pleasure. Even though she was specifically asking Jason, Annabeth decided to finish them off together. She looked at Jason through the phone and kissed the stiff cock in front of her, making Percy moaned and Jason groaned. Now that Jason was totally paying attention, she took the entire shaft of Percy’s cock down her throat again. But this time she made sure to bob up and down even with his hard cock in her throat. She was bobbing on the last few centimeters of his cock just to make sure that Percy would blow up in mere few seconds. And that’s exactly what happened.

“Annabeth— I am going— to cum!” Percy moaned, his left hand visibly shaking from holding the camera upright.

Since a while ago when Annabeth decided that she wanted to suck him off for the second time, it had been quite a long time of her playing with his cock. She’d suck him off, licked his cock clean with her spit, deep throating him for his pleasure. Now that she was deep throating him again, it made him cum instantly. He just couldn’t hold back when she kept bobbing her head up and down while deep throating on his cock. And with the added audience of his best friend watching Annabeth do this to him, it got him horny and over the edge.

Annabeth sensed his cum was about to spurt out from the tip of his cock. She went to pull his cock out of her throat so she could have the cum in her mouth, but instead Percy held her head down with his right hand before firing one creamy shot down her windpipe before letting her withdraw from his grasp. Annabeth immediately took Percy cock out of her mouth and coughed. She was not used to the feeling of getting cum in her throat, and it gagged her a little bit.

Percy gave no care about it though, because he held her head close before unleashing another impressive seven shots of his semen all over her face. There was a lot that landed on her forehead this time around, splotch and strings rested on her eyelids and more on her nose and cheeks. It was awesome for Percy because his orgasm lasted at least a full fifteen seconds before his remaining cum was leaking out of his cock slowly. 

Percy moaned and sighed slight before slumping back on the couch. Meanwhile, Annabeth was looking like if she didn’t know what to do with so much cum on her face. She looked at Percy a little dazed before smiling at him.

“Holy shit!” Jason moaned.

Annabeth switched her focus back to Jason, since he was the one who had been having blue balls problems for two weeks straight. Jason was really jerking now. He could see how Annabeth was sucking Percy’s for the sweet reward before she got her prize. Now that Annabeth was rewarded with Percy’s cum, he was getting more and more excited as he continued to jerk off to the sight of Annabeth’s face covered with very white and fertile sperm.

“God! You look amazing Annabeth.” Jason moaned, “Shit! I am going to cum—”

Hearing how Jason complimented his wise girl, Percy didn’t even bother with trying to find jealousy within him anymore. He finally realize that he won’t feel any negative feeling for sharing his girlfriend with Jason. In fact, he knew now that he might actually enjoy Annabeth playing with Jason. It was somehow a real turned on when Annabeth was licking his cock while staring at Jason’s cock as if she wanted to lick his cock too.

“You gonna cum for me, Jason?” Annabeth asked the son of Zeus furiously jerking his cock.

Annabeth purposefully acted really sexy for Jason’s pleasure. She wanted his orgasm to be just as good as Percy’s. Licking around her lips and sucking on her fingers, she saw the constipated, eyes shut tightly, and body tensed expression on Jason before he mumbled out that he was going to cum now.

“I am going to cum, Annabeth—” Jason moaned loudly, a sign that only meant that he was going to cum any minute now, “I am going to cum now—!”

Jason was paying all his attention on Annabeth’s face. It turned him on to see his friend covered with cum, especially live in a video call. Just looking at those white splotches on her forehead was making his dick too excited now. With a loud roar, Jason pumped his cock one last time before his cum was spewing out crazily.

“Fuck!” Jason moaned and feeling so relieve.

Annabeth saw Jason rubbed his cock one last time before he came everywhere. It was so hot. The look on Jason’s relieved and orgasmic face as he came gave rise to Annabeth’s horniness. She had no doubt that some of his cum landed on his phone, because the video call she was receiving had a little white smutch on the top right of the screen. It was such a turn on for her when she knew that Jason had orgasm because of her, and it brought her some sort of validation that maybe Jason would like to see her do more than just sucking Percy’s cock. Before long, Jason could be heard moaning and catching his breath from the other side. 

“Holy crap—” Jason moaned again, “Thanks guys, I needed that.”

Percy needed that second orgasm too, considering how Annabeth had been teasing it out of him for the last thirty minutes or so. He quickly looked at Annabeth. Her face was covered with his sperm again, and she was smiling crazily because she loved to get cum on. A metal image suddenly pop into his head as he imagined that Jason was actually the one cumming on Annabeth’s face. Just that idea alone gave him a huge turn on. All that apprehensiveness about being jealous was gone almost immediately and he was getting really comfortable with the idea of sharing his girlfriend with his best friend.

Meanwhile, Annabeth couldn’t finished drinking all of Percy’s cum on her face again. There was already a load deep in her stomach and as tasty as they were, she couldn’t take anymore. Reluctantly, she grabbed the box of tissue on the side to help with that. After she was done with it, Annabeth saw Jason was nothing but relieved after holding an orgasm for last two weeks. She was no doubt glad for him, but after all this she was getting increasingly horny. From the moment when she pulling down Percy’s pants during the movie to suck him off, up until now where she had given Percy a second orgasm and letting Jason watch for his own pleasure, she was in desperate need to get relieved herself too.

“You gonna come over now?” Annabeth asked bluntly.

Jason remembered what Annabeth said before this whole jerk-off session started. He specifically recall her telling him that it was okay for him to come over. But now that he had relieve himself, it was hard to make that decision because of his love for Piper. Jason knew that if he decided to stay at Percy’s place tonight, his relationship with Piper would no doubt come to an end. Not to mention if Piper ever found out about him using her best friend as jerk off material, there wouldn’t be a relationship between them anymore. It wasn’t really much or a choice anyway. Percy and Annabeth loved each other, and he wouldn’t want to be the one the wedge them apart. Little did he knew, the couple had already shared an understanding about their secret desires.

“You sure? I don’t want to—” Jason began, but Annabeth cut him off.

“Shh— I want you to come over Jason.” Annabeth smiled, then reveal her true intention, “I want to have a threesome with you and Percy.”

Jason eyes shot as high as they could go, “Wait. What?!”

Percy was smiling throughout when Annabeth told Jason her desire to have a three-way. Even though he had never experienced a threesome before, neither did Annabeth, none of them could control the naughty things that they would be doing all night long if Jason did agree to come over and have this first time threesome with them.

Before Annabeth respond, she could see the shock in Jason’s eyes, like he couldn’t believe what she was asking him to do. Annabeth just gave him a dirty smile before explaining herself.

“I want a threesome, Jason.” Annabeth simply said.

Jason was intrigued and confused at the same time, “Why? I thought you and Percy—”

Annabeth then explain patiently, “A few months ago I was talking to Piper about what we liked in our sex lives, and she told me that she had a threesome with two guys before she became a half-blood and that was the best experience she ever had. I’ve been thinking about it ever since and now that you had a fight with Piper, I just can’t help it but want you— I want you to come over so I could experience what it will be like to have a threesome.”

Jason mouth was entirely dry after hearing Annabeth explained. His first reaction to her hidden desire was the fact that he was not Piper’s first time. And what’s worse was that she had a threesome with some dudes that he never met. He was feeling quite disappointed, and couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with her rejecting his advances. His second reaction to Annabeth’s revelation was nothing short of just being surprised. He’d never image the proud daughter of Athena to have these hidden desires and thoughts in her head. Granted, he didn’t know a lot of things about Annabeth. Like letting him jerk off to her sucking on Percy’s cock was something that he never thought would happen until it did. And now she wanted a threesome with him and Percy…

“I know that you still love Piper, Jason. She is my best friend too. But we don’t have to tell her. And even if she find out, we can figure it out later.” Annabeth said pleadingly, wanting this threesome so bad that she was willing to disregard the feelings of her best friend.

Jason couldn’t believe that words that were coming out of Annabeth’s mouth. He couldn’t help but wonder how a proud and innocent girl like Annabeth turned into such a dirty slut that he couldn’t recognize anymore. But it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy her display of being slutty though, since he is a male demigod after all, but her asking him to cheat on his girlfriend was definitely the number one thing he’d never expected from Annabeth. Maybe from an Aphrodite girl, but not Annabeth. Still, seeing this new side of Annabeth’s personality, Jason felt more turned on than any other time in his life. Despite his love for Piper, a hidden side of him was delighted to see the most famous camp hero acting like a slut and begging for him to have a threesome with her. He should be feeling a sense of pride that Annabeth wanted him instead of any other campers around camp half-blood, but instead he was held back with his love for Piper. There was a part of him that really wanted this threesome, since any male demigod would jump at the chance to screw Annabeth Chase. The problem was that his heart was telling him he loved Piper and he shouldn’t purposefully wedge himself in a difficult situation, but his logical mind was telling him that Piper had been a stubborn bitch these pass two week and he should be allow to blow off some steam and have some fun with Annabeth. It was no doubt a difficult decision to make.

“I— I don’t know, Annabeth. Piper— I—” Jason faltered.

Percy could definitely hear the indecision in Jason’s voice, but he was getting horny, so was Annabeth. And they knew that they are not going to be mentally satisfy with just regular sex now since they had been thinking so much about Jason joining their first time at threesome. Percy tried to think of anything that could convince his best friend to come over and fuck his girlfriend with him. In the end, he got a simple and basic idea of just Annabeth strip teasing for Jason until his will was completely broken. Quickly, he pressed the hold call button and told Annabeth about his idea.

“Give him a strip show, wise girl. I am sure he wouldn’t resist that.” Percy suggested.

Annabeth thought about the idea. It wasn’t like they had any other choices at that point, since Jason was still more uncertain that he was certain about joining. Annabeth gave Percy a smiling nod before slowly getting up from her kneeling position. Once she was standing upright, Annabeth signaled Percy to continue the call and the video came through again.

“Hey. You guys still there?” Jason asked because the video call got disconnect for a second.

Annabeth smiled, seeing Jason was paying attention and said seductively, “Yeah. We are here.”

“What happened? Did you guys hold the call again?” Jason asked, suspicious if they were discussing something behind him again.

Jason had no idea what Annabeth was planning. He could see from the distance where Percy was holding the phone that Annabeth had step back from Percy, and she was standing up. He could see her whole figure in the frame, and he couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing.

“Hey Jason. Would it help you decide—” Annabeth said, breaking off her sentence.

Before she could began to strip tease him, Percy had secretly been typing away on his phone. He was asking their google speaker to play something sexy and strip tease worthy, and once Annabeth reach for her blue hoodie, the sexy music started to play.

“—if I start doing this?” Annabeth slurred, finishing her sentence.

Annabeth was grateful that Percy was smart enough to play something really sexy for her to strip for Jason. Annabeth didn’t even know this song, but it had a really raunchy and sexy tone behind the music, which is what Annabeth needed right now.

“Annabeth— I really don—” Jason began to say, but then he was clearly distracted and immediately began to looking and focusing on Annabeth as she opened up her blue hoodie, revealing her loose white tank top that look simple and elegant on her. To some degree, he just couldn’t believe the surprises anymore. He was hit with so many bombshell revelation of Annabeth Chase that he just didn’t know how to process them anymore. From finding out that they were having oral sex while he was on the phone with them, to jerking off to the live video of her sucking Percy’s dick, to now where it seemed like she wanted to break him completely with a strip show for him. He was fighting a losing battle with his logically lewd mind. The music that was playing in their apartment only adds to his pleasure because he knew what song this was. He saw it on Youtube once. It was called generous by a singer he couldn’t quite remember her name. It didn’t matter though, because Annabeth was his main attraction and this song just added to his wants… his wants to fly over to Percy’s penthouse apartment and to take advantage of the opportunity to have sex with his best friend’s girlfriend.

Annabeth was having a fun time with herself. She had never really done anything like this for Percy. Sure, she had strip for Percy before, but it was never purposefully just for the sake of stripping. Now, striping her clothes off for Jason and combining the raunchy lyrics of this song, she felt more turned on and horny than ever before. It was a feeling that she’s dying to get more of. It wasn’t until she removed her hoodie and playing with the hem of her blouse that she realized that she was also doing this in front of Percy, and he was also enjoying the view. Annabeth smiled and grinned, loving the feeling of two men focusing all their attention on her.

“Oh Annabeth…” Jason was moaning softly.

Annabeth grinned, loving the effect her sexy sway / dance have on the son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon as well.

_I’ve got these bad thoughts in my head (oh oh)_

_Spend too many cold night in my bed_

_Feeling so lonely_

_I hate feeling lonely_

_Gonna give you that good love you deserve (oh oh)_

_Gonna give you that ah touch, till it hurt_

_Just want you on me_

_Hey, say that you want me_

Percy had no doubt pick the best song he could have possible pick from a lineup, because he was feeling so hot from the way that Annabeth was swaying her body to the raunchy beat of the music. His focus was on Annabeth hands playing and teasing her clothes as if she was going to take more off, while the music was playing in the background made his dick went from soft to hard. In a few seconds, he was totally at full mast for the third time around. Even Annabeth herself got wet listening to the raunchy lyrics of this song, and she was already stripping off for Jason’s and Percy’s pleasure, so it was doubly pleasurable for her.

_Gotta pocket full of gold_

_What’s your vice?_

_Anywhere you want to go?_

_Well, just ask nice_

_You caught me on a good day_

_Oh, tell me what you like_

_I’ll get it right_

_I’ll get it right_

Jason moaned, feeling himself getting excited at the sight of Percy showing off his girlfriend. He wanted to just disconnect the call as a last resort, but he was incredibly captivated with Annabeth’s stripping off her clothes that it was making him hard to hit that end call button. He never thought he would say this, but at the moment he couldn’t help but think that Annabeth was such a sexy babe despite the argument from his heart.

_I’ma taker, not a giver, but I'm into to you_

_And the way you looking at me got me in the mood_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

_So, let's have the type of night you never had before_

_Give you all of my attention, then I'll give you more_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

And what a sexy babe Annabeth is. It wasn’t even like she’s trying to purposefully act sexy, and that itself was what made Annabeth so good at being so. Like the lyrics, the way that Annabeth was looking at Jason got him in the mood. And vice versa, the way that Percy and Jason were looking at her got her in the same mood. It was getting intense for both the boys, and Annabeth could see that as she played with the hem of her loose tank top. Giving them a spin of her body, Jason could see that Annabeth’s white top has spaghetti straps on her back, giving him a clean view of the sky blue strap of her bra hanging around her back and her shoulder. Teasing both boys with her hands hiking up her tank top until just below her chest, she sway her body to music to get them teased up before drop the hem back down her body. Annabeth could literally see the disappointment in their eyes, but their lust to see her strip off her top and bottom had overpower anything else.

_You don't gotta feel guilty, just lose control (oh, oh)_

_Kinda making me dizzy (you know it’s not your fault)_

_You make me want you_

_You know I look good on you (I look good on you, on you, babe)_

Jason was losing control to his lewd mind faster than he was fight it. Just like the lyrics of this song, he wanted to feel guilty, but it seems like the song and Annabeth together were telling him to let it go. He didn’t want to lose control, but just like before, the lyrics and Annabeth’s sexy swaying and dancing were giving all that they had to persuade him to indeed lose control.

“Oh my god— you are just...” Jason couldn’t finished his sentence.

Meanwhile, Annabeth felt as if the lyrics were describing her specifically, because she was exactly getting dizzy from Jason’s stares but know that it wasn’t his fault but more like her own fault for making herself dizzy.

_Gotta pocket full of gold_

_What’s your vice?_

_Anywhere you want to go?_

_Well, just ask nice_

_You caught me on a good day_

_Oh, tell me what you like_

_I’ll get it right_

_I’ll get it right_

Annabeth wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. The mild dizziness and her own horniness was getting too much for her. Her body was getting hot and she needed to cool off a bit. This time, she grab the hem of her top before lifting the clothing up her chest, showing Jason as well as her boyfriend the sky blue lacy bra that Percy had brought for her for his pleasure. Now though, it was for his as well as his best friend’s pleasure. She smiled, seeing their faces eyeing her bra before continued lifting her loose top over her head. Her messy and curly hair got out of its usual ponytail and it fell all over her shoulder like a curly waterfall. Annabeth smiled, deciding not to bother with tying it back to her usual look. She wondered how she was looking for Percy and Jason with her hair down, but she got her answer when Percy told her how sexy she looked.

“You are so sexy wise girl.” Percy moaned.

Making sure that the camera was recording his girlfriend for Jason, Percy’s right hand went for his shaft and jerk himself off absentmindedly to Annabeth’s strip show. Jason couldn’t tell that Percy was jerking off since his attention was fixed on his girlfriend showing herself for him without a top covering her upper body. What’s more, he didn’t even realize that he had a pulsing hard cock already until he felt himself throbbing violently at the sight of Annabeth’s sexy bra covering her decent size breasts and her toned belly, which had been the work of years of training and fighting.

_I’ma taker, not a giver, but I'm into to you_

_And the way you looking at me got me in the mood_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

_So, let's have the type of night you never had before_

_Give you all of my attention, then I'll give you more_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

_I’m feeling generous (ha, ha, ah, ha, ha)_

Jason knew he had lost the battle with his lewd mind the moment Annabeth turned herself around and standing with legs spread wide enough before leaning forward. Both her hands were resting on her sharply shaped thighs while she wiggled her ass covered with her pajama shorts. As she shook her ass inexperience-ly at the boys, she was also looking back at Percy on the couch and Jason on the video call. They were both ogling her ass and her legs, which was a turn on for her. Even though she had always hated other male campers for ogling her ass in her skimpy shorts sometimes, she now understood why they were doing it, for the same exact reason that Percy and Jason were doing it now. Annabeth couldn’t help but smiled back at them, feeling happy with herself even though she was still pretty clueless as to how to shake her ass.

As far as first time goes, this was an unbelievable sight to both Percy and Jason. If Jason had to grade Annabeth’s strip tease, he would give her an A+ in a heartbeat. He would give her an A and infinite + if he could, but that’s beside the point. Percy wouldn’t even try and grade Annabeth, because in his mind everything about Annabeth was perfect. No grade or percentage would ever convey how sexy his girlfriend was to his mind.

“You guys like that?” Annabeth whimpered out a moan.

Percy moaned with Annabeth and nodded. He wanted nothing more than for Annabeth to remove her pair of shorts so he could see her matching set of sky blue panties. On the other side of the call, Jason had lost. He had lost himself in the sea of pleasure that Annabeth had shown him again and again. He wasn’t drowning deep in guilt however. Instead, he was floating above all those guilty feelings he had about his relationship with Piper, about what Piper was going to think, about what Piper was going to do if she found out. Most importantly, he had transcend the threshold of feeling guilty for cheating on Piper. Annabeth’s strip show had systematically forced every guilty feeling he had and remove them from the equation. Now all he could think about was Annabeth Chase, the proud / slutty daughter of Athena.

 _Screw Piper! I want Annabeth._ Jason thought.

“Get rid of those shorts, slutty owl.” Percy cheered.

Jason wanted to tell Annabeth that he wanted this; that he wanted to cheat on Piper with her and having a threesome with her and Percy, but since Percy wanted Annabeth to strip right down to her underwear, he decided to tell them afterward. Plus, he wanted to enjoy the image of Annabeth’s body in only her bikini. 

“Yeah?” Annabeth cooed, “You want me to get rid of my shorts too?”

Percy cheered louder, encouraging Annabeth to give in and let them see her in only her underwear. The song was still playing, which added some more flair into the mix, but all of them weren’t paying attention to it anymore. It only became some good background noise for their attraction.

Annabeth smiled, looking away from them. She found herself staring at the huge window showing the New York City skyline. It was beautiful, but Annabeth had more pressing matter to attend to. Knowing that they were looking at her closely and especially her ass, her hands sneaked from her thighs to her shorts, grabbing the hem of the clothing before skimping them down her sharply tan long legs until it rested just below her knees. Once she had all her clothes off, she looked back and smile at the boys before trying to give them the sight of a life time. She rested her hands on her thighs again, but this time, she slide her hands down to her knees along with her body like a yoga move. Doing this made her ass looked bigger and raise her ass slightly higher than before. It made her feel dirty because she couldn’t see their reaction to her now exposed panties drench in her wet juice.

“Mmm… You guys like that much more?” Annabeth slurred, knowing that they already loved her in her underwear more than when she still had clothes on.

Percy turned from ogling her ass to wanting to shove his face between her butt cheeks. Sure, unlike Jason, he had seen her pussy before, but it didn’t help him that her short were still on her legs, hanging loose on both knees. It turned him on as much as seeing her matching sky blue panties and her beautiful ass because for some reason Percy loved to see a his girlfriend removed her clothes, especially for his pleasure.

Jason almost had to result to jerking off just the keep the agony and pleasure at bay. Seeing Annabeth’s ass cheek that wide open, Jason just couldn’t handle himself anymore and told them that he was willing and literally dying to have a threesome with them.

“God! I want it—” Jason said through the video call, “I want it so much! I want to have a threesome with you, Annabeth.”

Annabeth just smile back at Jason on the phone, “I know you do.”

Quickly, she looked at Percy as if she’s asking for any last minute hesitation. Percy gave Annabeth a nod, letting her know that he was totally okay with this. Seeing his confirmation, Annabeth softly squealed in delight as her first threesome experience was going to start tonight once Jason arrived.

“Well, come over quickly then. We are not going to wait for you much longer…” Annabeth told Jason, her heart already pounding out of her chest from the amount of excitement to her first threesome.

“Fuck! Okay, let me—” Jason began, but the call was finally disconnected after Percy hit the end call button.

Annabeth couldn’t help but pout when Percy ended the call without letting Jason finished what he was going to say. However, Percy couldn’t care less about Annabeth’s annoyance about him ending the call because he didn’t want to wait until Jason arrived. Granted, Jason could literally fly over to Manhattan in under ten minutes, but that would be ten minutes wasted if Percy didn’t take the opportunity to soften up Annabeth first.

“Why did you do that?” Annabeth questioned her boyfriend.

Instead of answering her immediately, Percy got up from his seat on the couch. He was no doubt a little sore because sitting down for so long had that effect. But he pushed through, knowing that his muscles would relax soon after. He stood up straight facing Annabeth, then he stepped out of his sweatpants down by his ankles before lifting the hem of his American eagle t-shirt above his head. He was soon totally naked after removing all his clothes. Seeing Annabeth eyeing his naked body, he smirked before answering her.

“I am going to fuck you before Jason gets here.” Percy said with a husky voice.

Annabeth was dripping wet after seeing her boyfriend strip himself nude and that hoarse and deep voice vibrating in her mind. Her mind had already forgot about that whole thing with hanging up on Jason. She was mostly paying attention to his really well develop abs, since it was the benefits of fighting monster all the time during the wars. However, his huge dick throbbing for her was where she was staring at the most. Looking at that cock with eagerness and anticipation, she knew she could literally stare at it all day if she wanted to, but who would want to do that— when something much better could be done instead of staring at it. God! Now she was the one drooling, and not for lack of trying either. 

Percy noticed that Annabeth was drooling, and he couldn’t help but wanted to make fun of her for it. After all, she had been making fun of him drooling since they first met.

“You are drooling, wise girl.” Percy said with a smirk. 

Annabeth wanted to tell Percy to shut it since she was indeed drooling at his dick throbbing at her, but she suddenly thought of a comeback that would get Percy to eat her out first. And after everything that had gone through between them and Jason, she realized how generous she was. She gave both boys all her attention without even asking for anything back. Well, it was about time she ask her boyfriend to eat her out as her own reward.

Annabeth smiled back at Percy even though he was mocking her. She said suggestively, “Why don’t you use that dirty mouth of yours and eat me out instead?”

Percy was surprised that she came up with a comeback that quick, but then again she was the daughter of Athena, so it wasn’t like too surprising. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he quickly realized that Annabeth hadn’t gotten any attention from him since she pulled down his pants to suck him off. Since then, she made him cum twice already. He couldn’t help but felt bad, since he was so focus on Annabeth’s fantasy to achieve that threesome and her blowing his cock, he had totally forgotten her needs too. Deciding to make up for it now, Percy picked up Annabeth bridle style without breaking a sweat and threw her on the couch. Annabeth was giggling throughout.

“Push your ass out and lean against the couch, wise girl.” Percy said, kneeling on the carpet floor and already going for her snatch.

Annabeth quickly did what he wanted. She hug the soft couch against her body while pushing her ass out as if she’s preparing for a doggy style fuck. Somehow, her excitement of being eaten out made her forgot that her shorts were still around her lower legs. She tried her best to wiggle them down to her ankles so she could kick them off, but to no avail.

“Need some help?” Percy asked Annabeth with a smirk.

Annabeth looked back at his smug expression and couldn’t help but want to tell him to shut it again, but instead she just gave up while giving him a naughty smile and plead for him to pull down her shorts.

“Yeah. Mind helping a girl out with her shorts?” Annabeth smiled back.

Percy was chuckling at the fact that Annabeth was having trouble removing a simple pair of shorts. The girl who could defeat a Minotaur with her bare hand, the girl who could stand up to Kronos with only her celestial bronze dagger, the girl who had conquer and held up the sky, was also the same girl who was currently having difficulties removing her shorts so that Percy could eat her pussy out with ease. Laughing slightly, Percy quickly removed her shorts from her lower legs, getting her last piece of clothing off her body.

“Mmm— I am going to enjoy eating you out, slutty owl.” Percy said, eyeing her tan long leg with her sharply shaped thighs and her slim calves.

God! Percy could look at those sinful legs all day. But he knew he got a job to complete, so he quickly got back into his duty, which was to make Annabeth cum hard with his mouth. Percy started by teasingly running his hands repeatedly up and down Annabeth’s inner thighs, knowing that she loved being tease before getting eaten out. Caressing her soft skin, his hands finally reached her most intimate and scared area covered by her sky blue panties. Even though that lacy underwear was covering up her pussy, Percy made sure to push his index finger along her vulva, digging a little into her folds. He purposely did this because with her panties covering up her pussy, she wouldn’t feel the same sensation as if he touch her bare, and that could only draw out more of Annabeth desire and also heighten her senses. He learned this after experimenting a lot with pleasuring Annabeth and eating her out, so it was a nice trick to have when he wanted her to have a big orgasm. Even though he hadn’t really started at all, he could see how horny she was already getting and how her panties was getting really wet, as evident by the damper part of her panties where her pussy was. Seeing her leaking, he couldn’t help but blew his hot breath on her core.

“Mmm—” Annabeth moaned, making pleasurable noise. 

Ever since Percy removed her shorts, Annabeth wasn’t looking back at him anymore but instead at their apartment door right in front of her. It made her senses triple since she couldn’t tell what Percy was going to do next. And she wasn’t surprised when she felt her juice leaking out of her pussy, as she was already so sensitive down there when Percy blew his hot breath at it.

“— eat me out, Percy...” She moaned and pleaded. 

Besides the focus on her orgasm, Annabeth couldn’t particularly help but stared at the door absentmindedly while she impatiently waited for the son of Zeus to show up. It excited her to know that Jason was more than willing to participant in their first ever threesome. And to be honest, she was glad that it was Jason, being that he was someone she knew she could trusted with her life and that he was safe. Even though her best friend came across her mind a few times, her overpower lust to have sex with her boyfriend along with Jason consumed everything that cross it path and Annabeth knew she’d just have to deal with the consequences later.

“Damn, you are so wet Annabeth.” Percy commented.

The pleasure on her pussy while Percy kept teasing her was getting unbearable, and Percy knew this. Annabeth herself was really close to orgasm now that his teasing made her beyond arouse. She wanted more stimulation, so she reached both hands back to her ass and spread her ass cheeks wide open. Without the support of her hand, she resorted to resting her head sideway on the top of the couch, making it so that she could still look at the apartment door.

“Percy— eat my pussy out, baby.” Annabeth whimpered for Percy’s attention, spreading her ass cheek open for him to see.

Percy saw her opened up her butt cheeks and suddenly caught himself a little peak at her tight little asshole. Thinking back, that little hole had given him so much memorable memories. He quickly reminisced that day where he took her anal virginity, the incredible tightness around his dick and how he came so much inside that ass for the whole day. He remembered making Annabeth have weak knees that other morning because of all the sticky cum inside her ass. It was no doubt a good memory, but when he saw Annabeth slightly shake her ass at his face and waiting patiently, he was quickly reminded of his mission to make Annabeth cum with that mind-blowing orgasm.

With that in mind, Percy couldn’t control himself anymore. He thought he could tease her up until she begged for him to eat her out, but apparently it was he himself who couldn’t hold back from eating that delicious looking pussy. Thinking that he should probably dig in, he slid her lacy sky blue panties down her butt, then down her thighs and wrap it around her knees kneeling on the couch until he left her underwear dangling on her left ankle. The moment that he looked back up, he was met with the familiar looking pussy he loved since the first time he saw it. Her pink slit and vulva was short and smooth, and even though he couldn’t see it because she was kneeling, he always did love the fact that she had a cleanly shaved pussy.

Just looking at the juice leaking out of her slit, he took a quick dive down and lap up some of her sweet peachy juice in his mouth. It tasted amazing as usual because she kept herself in a healthy diet, and because he already had the taste he couldn’t help but want more of it now. Annabeth moaned at soon as Percy made contact with her pussy. Wanting to keep him there, her left hand reach further back and grab onto his jet black hair, holding him in place. Annabeth could feel Percy smirked when she grab onto his hair, and suddenly she was filled with his middle finger while he fuck her with it.

“You like that?” Percy asked Annabeth without losing focus of his middle finger fucking her tight pussy.

Annabeth could only moaned. After all these time of her ignoring her need and the added teasing that Percy gave her, she felt like she was already cumming, and she was right once it hit her. With only his middle finger fucking her, Annabeth was going to cum already.

“Ooohh— I am cumming!” She whimpered cutely. 

Her orgasm hit her with waves after waves of ecstasy, and when Percy made sure to suck on her pussy while his finger continued to fuck her, it only seemed to prolong her orgasm and made it even more delightful than the first few seconds. Suddenly, Percy added a second finger to fuck her with, all the while when she was about to calm down from her orgasm. It surprisingly made her have a few more post mini-orgasm that were just as pleasurable as the big one.

“Ohhh—” Annabeth moaned after juices leaked out of her.

Annabeth was satisfied only the slightest after cumming over Percy’s lips, then again, having a threesome event with your boyfriend and your best friend on the horizon definitely had an effect on her satisfaction. She was not exhausted by any means either. Now that she had her filled from getting eaten out, Annabeth was prepared for anything that tonight would bring them.

“Thanks seaweed brain.” Annabeth smiled and turned back to look at Percy.

“Anytime, babe.” Percy smiled back while licking her juice off his lips, “Mmm, you taste awesome by the way.”

Annabeth laughed, feeling happy that Percy like the way she tasted, “Thanks. Your cum is pretty amazing too.”

Enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss, Annabeth was getting a little impatient while wondering where Jason current was. Even though it had only been somewhat like seven minutes since they hung up with him, she was already feeling quite too horny to wait for another three to five minutes. As much as her first orgasm helps take the edge off of her super arousal state, she knew that only a dick would be able to satisfy that craving now.

“Do you think Jason have left camp yet?” Annabeth asked, feeling too excited.

Percy stood back up after giving Annabeth her orgasm. He was standing behind her while taking in the awesomeness of her pink puffy pussy lips that he helped created. Hearing what Annabeth asked him, Percy immediately sensed the anxiety inducing excitement that she was having. He saw Annabeth’s infamous thinking face and soon understood what Annabeth was thinking about. He quickly realized that Annabeth was in a desperate need for a big dick to distract her from getting too excited. It was pretty easy to tell from her face. After all, he was her boyfriend and knew basically everything about her.

“I don’t know— He should have probably left by now.” Percy replied, then got behind Annabeth’s backside and tease the tip of his cock on her pussy, “But what I do know is that someone is in need of a distraction.” 

Annabeth couldn’t believe herself until she’d realized what Percy said. She quickly realized that she was becoming very distracted with her fantasize threesome. The fact that Jason was coming over to join them made her so excited that she somehow semi-forgot that Percy was still here. He was carrying a raging boner, and no doubt wanted to fuck her now. It made her feel a little guilty because she was totally only thinking about the son of Zeus, being so focus on the fun times she would have with him, that she didn’t even realize that Percy hadn’t fuck her himself either. She decided to make it up to Percy for being so consumed with her fantasy that she had temporary forgotten everything else.

“Sorry…” Annabeth apologized, looking back at Percy with a puppy smile, hoping that he would forgive her, “I got a little excited about this whole threesome thing.”

Percy laughed at her, obviously not mad, “It’s okay, slutty owl. I am excited too.”

Seeing Percy being so relaxed about this, Annabeth smiled and promised herself that she would not leave Percy out of the fun even though her main focus was pretty much on the threesome fun she would have with them. As much as it sucked waiting for Jason to show up, Annabeth was dying to get fucked. Her pussy was already drenched again, it didn’t help that Percy was teasing her with his dick. Annabeth had no choice now. She couldn’t waiting for Jason any more than her needs to get fuck. Looking back at Percy with pleading eyes, Annabeth told him exactly what she wanted.

“Mmm— I thought you were going to fuck me before Jason gets here, babe.” Annabeth smiled, then moaned out her suggestion, “Why don’t you do just that and fuck me in the pussy while we wait for him?”

With his big cock, Percy smirked back at Annabeth and continued to rub his cock over her folds where her vagina hole is. Annabeth moaned seemed to drag on forever as she was being teased again. With her arousal being so high already, she didn’t want to be teased anymore. She was already desperate for a cock to be stuff inside her, so Annabeth sneaked her right hand underneath her body, down to her pussy and opened up her vulva and her labia folds, showing Percy the inside of her pussy.

“Ooohh Fuck me already! I want you to fuck me hard, Percy!” Annabeth screamed in need for a big cock to fuck her good.

Percy could see how bad Annabeth was yearning for his dick to be inside her, but his desire to tease her was far strong than his need to fuck her right away. He almost chuckled to himself when he imagined Annabeth weak with her knees and arms because he didn’t fuck her but instead kept teasing her damp and wet pussy. To a certain degree, he’d wanted to see her whole body trembling from his non-stop teasing, but he wasn’t about to let his own girlfriend suffer like that. If she wanted to something to fill the empty pussy up, he would gladly help her filled the emptiness right up… with his cock!

“Please… I want you to fuck me so hard so that I am going to be drooling all over the couch.” Annabeth moaned, literally begging Percy to fuck her now.

Percy chuckled when she mention about herself drooling all over the couch. He could already imagine it, fucking her so fast she couldn’t help but drool over her chin. He laughed. Taking in the sight of Annabeth in her doggy style position on the couch, Percy wasted no more time and began to push his cock inch by inch up her tight pussy. He didn’t even try and find lude because his cock was still wet from Annabeth’s blowjob, and with her soften up after he ate her out, she was wet and drench enough to take his cock with one hard stroke. As much as Percy would like to just ram his dick in in one go, he wanted to take it slow and make it enjoyable for Annabeth. The tip of his cock was pushed inside her slit first, and it already felt like her pussy was greedily squeezing him down. After that, Percy just kept feeding Annabeth more and more of his cock and feeling more and more pleasurable as her pussy massage that familiar shaft penetrating her.

“Fucking hell… You are so tight tonight.” Percy moaned, having just the first four inch of his meaty rod insider her snatch.

Annabeth was moaning with Percy too. As she was stretched by his impressively big grit and more than average length, she felt like a balloon getting filled with air. It felt amazing and incredible to have his nice hard cock take her once again even though that throbbing erection had been inside her more times than she could count. The pleasure and the ecstasy that was rolling through her body as her pussy expanded to accommodate Percy’s seven and a half inch shaft was nothing short of amazing.

“Oooohh… You are so fucking big inside me! Mmm—” Annabeth moaned as she was being stretched nicely.

Her pussy was squeezing around Percy’s big cock almost immediately, as her arousal state was making her uncontrollable. More and more of his cock were entering her from behind, and she couldn’t help but let out a scream once his whole shaft bottom out inside her tight cunt.

“Fuck!” Annabeth sighed heavily.

Percy moaned as the pleasure and pressure of her pussy squeezing around his cock made him feel heavenly. His entire cock was now stuffed fully inside Annabeth, not wanting to leave a single inch out of her as he reveled in the tightness of her wonderful pussy. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, he slowly pulled out until only half of his cock was inside.

“I am going to fuck you now, slutty owl.” Percy smirked, looking at her pussy wrap around his cock before getting too horny and gave her his first thrust.

Annabeth knew what time it was now. She tried to brace herself for the upcoming fuck but it hit her harder than she expected. She yelped suddenly when Percy gave all that he had and thrusted inside her as hard as he could, making her moaned after getting filled up again. Annabeth heard a chuckled from behind her, and then again and again she was filled up until Percy found a rhythm to his liking. Delighted that Percy was finally going to fuck her, she shrieked as soon as Percy began to thrust back and forward, fucking her faster and with more force behind each thrusts.

“Oh God!” Annabeth screamed as soon as the fucking began.

Given how horny she was, his thrusts only amplified her arousal state. She had no control over her pussy and she loved it. Percy was loving it too as he pummeled Annabeth pussy. She was holding onto the couch as he got to work to make their pleasure last until they couldn’t hold it back anymore. But until then, he was going to savor every moment that he could get fucking his girlfriend hard.

“Oh fucking hell…. Percy! Oooohh—”Annabeth whimpered as Percy’s big cock drill into her as deep as he could.

Percy sighed, marvel at the sight in front of him. He could sense how horny they were both getting, fucking openly on the couch of the living room like they were some horny high school kids who couldn’t wait to get back to the bedroom. It made everything so much more thrilling because they were exactly just a couple of horny high school demigod kids who couldn’t wait to get back to the bedroom to screw each other’s brains out. Percy knew he loved fucking, but he just might love it more when they are doing their dirty deeds all over the apartment.

“Damn… I love to fuck you in the living room more often now.” Percy said as he kept drilling.

Annabeth was dripping wet as Percy fucked her more forcefully now. Her sweet pussy juice were leaking off her cunt down her thighs, but a lot of it were dripping down the leather couch they owned. It made Annabeth turned on knowing that her juice had made a wet spot on his parents couch, as they probably wouldn’t remember to clean up that spot after they were done. As a matter of fact, that mess was probably going to stay there all night because Annabeth was planning to fuck Percy till the morning. She didn’t tell Percy this, but she doubted that it needed to be said because of how arouse both of them were. She herself was without a doubt more turn on than ever before. It almost seemed like there was no stopping her. Even with that first orgasm, she was still unbelievably horny and wanted nothing but cocks tonight.

“Oh Annabeth—” Percy moaned out her name as he looked at her underneath him.

Percy never thought that after all of those time of them having sex, that he would enjoy the sight of his proud and slutty Annabeth more than ever before. Just looking at her with her hands and body leaning against the couch, her sticking her ass out in a doggy style position, her panties dangling off her left ankles, her bra moving all over the place but sadly remained on her, her smiling face as she kept giving glances at apartment door, her golden blonde hair curling down her back and around her shoulder, her sexy moans / whimpers that were escaping through her mouth, her meeting his thrusts perfectly by her pushing her ass back on his dick…. Seeing his proud girlfriend like this, he wanted to just lose control and fuck her with supersonic speed. That’s exactly what he did. Percy grip her waist with both hands before hammering and plowing her tight cunt. Her pussy immediately responded to his super-fast thrusts with an out of this world tightness suffocating his cock.

“Fuck Yes!” Annabeth screamed, moaning as her pussy was twitching uncontrollably, “Oh— Fuck that dirty pussy with your huge cock! Oooohh Percy… Fuck me harder!”

Percy didn’t know if he could go any harder, but tried his best anyway. He was already plowing her so hard that he was sure that he would break her hips if he thrusted into her any harder. Not wanting to do that, as it would be embarrassed to go to the hospital because they were fucking too hard, Percy slowed down just a little bit after going super-fast and super hard.

“God… you are getting really tight, Annabeth.” Percy moaned once he slowed down his thrusts.

Annabeth gave out a breathy moan after Percy went supersonic for a few seconds. It made her mind blank when he did that, and she wanted him to do it to her non-stop for a minute. She could just imagine herself rolling her eyes to the back of her head because her pussy would spasm so much if he’d just fuck her like that for a minute. The intensity of his speed and roughness of his hard thrust would no doubt bring her the most orgasmic ecstasy orgasm ever, and she wanted it. 

“Just keep fucking me, seaweed brain.” Annabeth moaned too.

Still fucking her with normal strokes, Percy suddenly noticed something about Annabeth and he couldn’t help but want to make fun of her for it again.

“You are drooling all over the couch again, wise girl.” He snickered.

Annabeth turned back to look at the boy fucking her slow and hard to make the pleasure a priority for them both. She couldn’t help but smile while drooling before focusing back on the apartment door. Percy had been noticing Annabeth looking at the door constantly, and even though he knew who she was waiting for, he couldn’t help make a comment about it.

“You are a dirty slut, aren’t you?” Percy said, “You got one dick already and now you want another one.”

Annabeth moaned and drooled even more after what Percy said. It turned her on because she was indeed already getting fucked by a big dick and wanted another dick in her mouth too.

“You want Jason’s cock too, don’t you slutty owl?” Percy continued.

Annabeth moaned, getting too aroused, “Yes! I want his dick too!”

“Tell me what you want to do when Jason gets here, wise girl. I want to hear you say it!” Percy was really getting into it now. Plus, he wanted to hear what Annabeth’s fantasy was once Jason arrived.

With his slow and languid thrusts, Annabeth moaned and screamed her mind out, “Oh God— I want you to fuck me! I want to suck on Jason’s cock while you fuck me into the couch and cum inside me! Oh shit!”

Hearing the naughty stuff that she would be doing to both of them, Percy couldn’t help but started to pick up the pace again.

“Oh God—” Annabeth was really horny, a part from Percy picking up his rhythm again. But also because telling Percy what her deepest, dirtiest desires gave her an increase jolt of horniness.

“Mmm— Then I want Jason to blow his load all over my face while sucking him hard again.” Annabeth said, losing herself, “I want Jason to fuck me after you cum inside me and let him cum inside me too!”

Percy suddenly stopped completely after hearing what Annabeth deepest and naughtiest thing she wanted from this threesome. He was completely frozen in time.

“You— you want Jason to fuck you?” Percy mumbled out.

He didn’t expect this, since all he was expecting was letting Jason watch or maybe join in and letting Annabeth blow him. He never did expected to hear that Annabeth wanted to let Jason fuck her too. He didn’t know if he’d like that or not, since letting his best friend fuck his girlfriend seemed a little too far.

“I… I thought—” Annabeth quickly tried to explain.

Annabeth couldn’t believe she let that slip through her mind. In her defense, Percy was fucking her so good that she couldn’t handle some of the things she desired the most. And to be completely honest, she herself didn’t even fully realize she wanted Jason to fuck her until she revealed it to her boyfriend and herself. It just sort of slipped her mind when she asked Percy to go along with her fantasy to have a threesome. Annabeth felt sort of stupid now, since what else did she thought would happen in a threesome with two guys anyway? Granted, she should have thought about that before they agreed to have their first threesome and before telling Jason to come over, but it was buried so deep inside her fantasy that she had merely forgotten that she wanted to full blown threesome experience, and that include her wants to let Jason to fuck her as well. She couldn’t believe herself now. She should have told Percy from the start but it never even crossed her mind once until Percy fucked this naughty desire out of her.

Annabeth couldn’t help but looked back at Percy with an apprehensive look, slightly catching her breath after the fucking she had with him and letting him pleasure her, “I am sorry… It just slips my mind. I should have told you sooner.”

Percy wasn’t mad at Annabeth. He could tell that Annabeth was being truthful. It made sense to him because Annabeth was so consumed with her fantasy and having Jason come over that she’d just forgotten to tell him about it. Still, he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of letting Jason fuck her. He didn’t know how he would feel if that happen, and with how nice everything had been going on, he didn’t want to ruin the whole night just because he want to experiment a little further.

“I… I don’t thin—” Percy began, but Annabeth cut him off.

“It’s okay, Percy. I understand. I don’t want you to do anything you are not comfortable with just because of my desire, so no worries.” Annabeth said, trying to reassure him.

Percy sighed, relieved that Annabeth was so understanding of his apprehensiveness, “Thanks for that.”

Annabeth smiled back even though she was a little bit disappointed. Now that everything had been made awkward, Annabeth wanted nothing than for them to get back to what they were doing before all this happened. She suddenly felt Percy pulling his cock out slowly, as if he realized the awkwardness in the air. But Annabeth didn’t want that. Not wanting to feel empty now, she immediately push her ass back until his hips smacked into hers. His dick was stimulated when she slam backward and it made him moaned, while her pussy was stimulated when his dick pushed in again which then made her moaned. With their two moans combined, the awkwardness was gone and they were fully horny again.

Percy quietly looked back down at Annabeth in her doggy position, seeing her staring back at him before she told him to keep fucking her.

“Now how about we continue where we left off?” Annabeth smirked, “I remember that you were fucking my pussy really hard and fast, don’t you?” 

Percy smirked back when he realized how quickly Annabeth could make him horny again, no matter the situation. He pushed her back into the couch, his hands on her waist and his cock already deep within her before picking up speed once again.

“Oh yeah! I definitely remember now.” Percy said, resuming his unfulfilled duty to plow that tight pussy.

With Percy fucking her once again after the awkwardness disappeared, Annabeth screamed in utmost pleasure, “Fuck yes!”

_Buzzzzz! Buzzzzz!_

Once they found the mood to fuck again, another distraction caused Percy to look at the couch where a vibration was buzzing through. Annabeth noticed also. She looked down on the couch and realized that Jason was calling them. She wanted to pick up the phone immediately, but Percy snatched it just before her and gave her an especially hard thrust.

“Ooohhpfff—” Annabeth moaned at that hard thrust.

Percy smirked as he purposefully took the phone away from Annabeth so she wouldn’t be able to tell what Jason was calling for. He knew that it would only make her excitement a lot more powerful than it already was, and he wanted to see how Annabeth would react to it. Annabeth was haven’t none of it though. She wanted to pick up the video call, but Percy seemed to be pounding her harder and fiercer than before as if he didn’t want her to fight him for it. Annabeth kind of know what Percy was doing, and since she was already getting fucking into the couch so hard, she decided to just listen and see if she could tell from the video call where the heck that son of Zeus was after all this time.

After seeing Annabeth didn’t fight him for it, Percy smirked and slide the answer button. The first thing he saw was Jason already in the sky flying, and he was already hovering above Manhattan.

“Hey! Where are you man? It’s been over twenty minutes.” Percy asked, seeing him like he was lost or something.

“Sorry Percy. I forgot you guys moved to the penthouse. Do you mind texting me the address?” Jason asked, hovering above the skyline of the city and looking desperate.

Percy couldn’t help but laughed, and Annabeth was laughing too since it was so Jason for him not to remember that they moved and the address of their building. Even though it was told to him and Piper like a thousand times, he somehow still manage to forget it. Annabeth couldn’t blame him though, he was probably to horny to remember where they lived now.

Since Percy needed both hands for typing, he let go of Annabeth’s waist and type in the address for Jason. All the while, he kept up his fucking of Annabeth even though he had no leverage without holding on her waist, surprising Annabeth by slamming into her backside like an animal.

“Oh Percy! Right there! Oooohh Right fucking there!” Annabeth moaned loudly, hoping Jason would hear her moans.

Jason immediately got hard hearing Annabeth moaning.

“You guys started already?” Jason asked, as Percy sent him the address.

Percy swiped the message through, then switch back into video call mode where he could see the needs in Jason’s eyes. They seemed so desperate once Jason heard his girlfriend moaned while he fucked her whole body into the couch.

“Hell yes! Annabeth is too horny to wait for you so I had to fuck her to keep her at bay. So hurried your sorry ass up here! I don’t think I can keep her waiting any longer…” Percy said.

Jason got the message notification on his phone, and at once he was flying through the air towards their building, “It’s not far. I am going to be there in exactly a minute.”

Percy nodded, “Just hurried up. You don’t want to keep my girlfriend waiting.”

Percy didn’t pay another attention on the phone before he disconnected the call and threw it on the couch the second time. He was primarily paying all his attention of rutting Annabeth as hard as he could, making Annabeth screamed. For three quarter of a minutes, they were fucking with wild abandon and making each other closer to her goal of orgasm before a knock on the door interrupted them. Knowing fully well who was behind their apartment door, Percy told his google assistance to unlock the door blocking Jason from coming in.

“Come in. It’s unlocked.” Percy yelled across the living room.

Annabeth had been waiting for this moment since the first time Jason called, and she was so excited to the point where her heart was pounding uncontrollably. Once the door open and the son of Zeus stepped through, Annabeth was exhilarated that Jason had finally arrived. She noticed that Jason was wearing a regular camp half-blood orange t-shirt and a pair of light brown kakis shorts. There was a visible huge tent around his crotch, poking out and looking desperate for release and attention. But that was all she noticed before she gave out a particularly loud moan when Percy suddenly pound faster and fiercer, as if having an audience like Jason really made him more sensitive than before.

“Holy shit you guys.” Jason moaned at the real sight of his best friends instead of a projection.

Jason’s had a boner immediately after stepping through the penthouse apartment doors, but it wasn’t like he didn’t already had a hard-on when Annabeth gave him a strip show on the phone. As a matter of fact, his boner remained even until now. But now… It was much harder than any strip show Annabeth could give him.

“Percyyyy— Keep fucking me right there! Oh fuck…. Right fucking there Mmm….” Annabeth screamed with each thrusts from the son of Poseidon behind her.

At first, Jason was taken back by the sight of their large apartment complex. He wanted to check out this dope penthouse since it was his first time visiting, but he soon landed his eyes on the couple fucking on the couch and couldn’t help but pay all his attention to them.

“Heyyy…. Jas—on! Oooophhh!” Annabeth moaned.

With how intense Percy was thrusting and fucking her, Annabeth couldn’t even speak without her words scattering everywhere. Her sentence was broke each time she tried to talk, and Percy wasn’t making it any easy for her.

“Hey Annabeth.” Jason chuckled, staring at Annabeth’s head poking out from the top part of the couch with a smirked.

Quickly closing the door behind him, Jason took a few steps into the penthouse and realize how everything was so modern and minimalistic. There was even cut out of the building at their penthouse level and he saw some beach chairs and towels and a freaking bra outside. He quickly wonder if they have a swimming pool also, because that would be so dope. After checking out the entire penthouse with his initial reaction, he quickly looked back at the couple just humping each other in front of him like this was a normal occasion or something. He smirked, then moved his eyes to only focus on Annabeth.

“So? I guess we are really having a threesome, eh?” Jason asked. 

Both Annabeth and Percy chuckled at what Jason said because he was totally right. They were going to have a threesome together until they couldn’t go on anymore.

“Fuck yes!” Annabeth screamed, “So come over here instead of standing over there!”

Jason’s happily obliged. He made sure to lock the door behind him before taking off his sneakers and walk over to the back end of the couch, where Annabeth had her head poking up and out of. Now that Jason was standing closer, he could see Annabeth whole body figure as her ass ripple from the increasingly forceful thrusts behind her. Just like before when Annabeth gave him a strip show, her blonde messy ponytail was replaced with her hair curling down her shoulder, and it made her look like a Princess. Her shorts were apparently abandon off the side of the couch. Her panties were dangling off her left ankle and Jason couldn’t help but look at those sky blue lacy underwear and her feet. Her toes were curling back cutely whenever Percy thrusted into her hard. He couldn’t see her upper body since it was covered by the couch with her leaning against it, but he could tell from her back that Percy hadn’t removed Annabeth’s bra from her chest. Eyeing Annabeth in all her glory, Jason couldn’t help but feel like he was the luckiest guy in the entire demigod camp since he gets to have sex with the proud daughter of Athena, the famous Annabeth Chase. Even though he already had a girlfriend, Piper McLean wasn’t on his mind anymore. Not even when he was flying over to their best friend’s penthouse to cheat on her.

Annabeth could tell that Jason was checking her out while Percy went crazy with his thrusts, and it made her happily that her voluptuous body was able to keep two of the most powerful demigod gaze on her.

“What are you waiting for, Jason? Whip that dick out! I want to see that cock, big boy.” Annabeth said, letting Jason know what she wanted him to do.

Seeing the event unfolding in front of him, he was smirking with a crazy smile before fumbling with his kakis shorts. Before he ‘whip that dick out’, Jason looked up at his best friend and met his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you guys started without me…” Jason grumbled.

Percy was constantly looked down at Annabeth, since he felt his balls starting to tingle and he had a feeling he was going to cum anytime soon. But he didn’t forget that his best friend was also here watching them fuck, a new feeling that he was just getting used to. He looked up and immediately met with Jason’s hungry look at his girlfriend, his boner poking a tent out of his shorts only underline how horny he was getting.

“Sorry...” Percy said, even though he wasn’t really sorry at all, “My horny girlfriend was too horny for a dick to fuck her hard, isn’t that right wise girl?”

“Mmm Yes! I want a dick to fuck me from the back and another dick for me to suck on!” Annabeth screamed in extreme pleasure.

Percy smirked, then gave Annabeth’s a hard smack on her ass, “Well, you heard her man…. Take off your pants and make my slutty girlfriend give you a blowjob!”

Annabeth couldn’t believe how Percy was already getting her ready and prepared for sucking on Jason’s cock. It seemed as though having Jason really here made Percy more excited than usual. On the other hand, Percy couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He wasn’t even thinking at this point, or at least very little compared to before Jason arrived. More importantly, he liked having his best friend watching him fuck his girlfriend into the couch. The way that Jason was looking at Annabeth made him somehow closer to his orgasmic goal. It was probably just a mental thing, but Percy chucked it up to him just liking to have an audience to make things much more thrilling for all of them while he fucked Annabeth hard. 

Jason was having a metaphoric heart attack while he was fumbling with his short. It was so exhilarating to see his best friends fucking so passionately. A large fire was burning in him and he couldn’t help but hurried himself up so he could finally experience what it would be like to have his first threesome with Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Unbuttoning and unzipping, his shorts remained on him since his boner was so strong that it was able to hold it up. Once everything had been undone, Jason quickly pull down both his pants and his boxers before his cock spring out fully alive.

“Oophh!” Annabeth yelp suddenly.

Unintentionally, Annabeth face was much closer to his cock than Jason realized and when he pulled down his pants, his cock sprung out and the bottom of his hard-on smacked right down on Annabeth’s face. It was a really loud smack too. Jason didn’t mean for it to happen, but now that it did he had never felt more turned on than ever before. On the other hand, Annabeth was stunned that his cock smack her right across the face. Looking at his cock, she immediately realized how much she loved that feeling of a cock smacking her face and couldn’t wait to do that with Percy some other time, or maybe even tonight.

“Wow… I guess you get right to it, don’t you?” Annabeth smiled at Jason and saw how horny he was getting.

Bouncing up and down with intense throbbing, Annabeth was immediately mesmerized by a new dick she had never seen before until now… well, not seeing it closely anyway because seeing from a phone screen was totally different from seeing it just a few inches from her face. The proud stiff cock of the son of Zeus was pulsating in front of her face, and instead of sucking him off immediately like some Aphrodite sluts, Annabeth wanted to study it like she did with Percy’s cock a long time ago. As she compared Jason’s cock with Percy’s, she noticed that Jason and her boyfriend were really similar in a lot of way, with Jason being just a little bit shorter than her boyfriend. Percy had a massive seven and a half inch shaft, while Jason had a near six inch shaft. Their grit was about the same as each other, but Percy was definitely a little bit on the bigger end. Their balls were also about the same size, but Jason definitely have bigger ones in this category, and Annabeth couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he didn’t had any for the last two weeks straight. Jason’s cock was bending upward like a banana, and Annabeth knew from memory and from him fucking her right now that Percy’s cock also had a bend upward too. The only difference between them was their length and the color of the neatly pubic hairs. Luckily for her, both boys didn’t have a huge bush of hair down there, and it was very minimal enough to make both of them look really manly.

“Damn—” Jason moaned, as seeing Annabeth getting smacked in the face, no less with his cock gave him a huge turned on.

Jason knew that his cock was big enough that he wouldn’t feel too self-conscious, so when Annabeth stared at his cock with a smile he couldn’t help but feel quite happy with himself. One thing he did noticed was Annabeth’s studying his cock like any other daughter of Athena would do. He chuckled at that, because it was such an Annabeth thing for her to do. He didn’t really expected anything before revealing himself to her, but of course Annabeth would study his cock and measure him up instead of sucking him right off like any other Aphrodite sluts. He remembered his first time with Piper, and she immediately went down on him without a second thought, trying to make it as slutty as possible for him. But with Annabeth, it was different. Even though Annabeth was slutty, she somehow still retained some of the qualities that made her such a good and sexy daughter of Athena. Now, he couldn’t help but feel even more captivated with her more than ever before.

“Mmm…. You have a nice cock, Jason.” Annabeth said with a slur sexy voice.

Jason chuckled again when Annabeth complimented his cock like she was looking at a beautiful piece of painting or something like that. As much as he liked to let Annabeth admired his cock, he wanted some relieve for his erection had been begging for something since Annabeth gave him a strip tease. He didn’t want to seem too forceful though, so he grab her head gently and weave his fingers into her blond hair, pushing his cock closer to her face.

“Just suck me off, Annabeth…” Jason pleaded.

Annabeth smiled at Jason, fully knowing what he wanted from her. And since she was intoxicated with his new cock in front of her, she wasted no more time to study but instead get herself started on working his cock.

“Well, I better get started then…” Annabeth giggled at the pleading Jason.

Touching Annabeth sexually for the first time like this, it made Jason wide with lust and not to mention that her boyfriend is just a couch length away in front of him pounding her like there is no tomorrow. He got what he wanted soon after when Annabeth lips wrap around the head of his cock and gently suck him off, making him moan.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned.

Annabeth couldn’t believe how much bigger Jason was once she had taken him in her mouth. Sure, it wasn’t as big as Percy’s, but it was still quite large and definitely had more than enough for her to work with. Nipping it at the tip, Annabeth wanted to see how Jason tasted, and it didn’t disappoint her one bit. It was just as amazing as Percy’s cock. And if Jason already taste so good, she wondered if his cum would be just as good as the taste of his cock. Wanting to find out, she started to suck him off. 

“Oh my god…” Jason moaned, as she engulfed more and more inches down her mouth.

As Annabeth forced herself to take more of his cock down her mouth, Jason threw his head back in ecstasy and tighten his grip around her head. Just having her lips slowly take more of his cock was already enough to make Jason’s pleasure skyrocketed, but then again it was his first time with Annabeth giving him a blowjob, his first time cheating on Piper, and his first time at a threesome, so needless to say anything that Annabeth would do will no doubt make his pleasure skyrocket. He never thought he could feel any more alive and exciting, but he was no doubt very wrong when Annabeth started to moan around his shaft.

“Ohhhh God….. Fuck me harder—” Annabeth mumbled out through the big cock in her mouth.

Jason couldn’t exactly hear what Annabeth said, but he could tell that her moans were a direct results of Percy fucking her hard and fast.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you harder, don’t you babe?” Percy moaned, kneading into her butt cheeks.

Percy couldn’t control his breathing when Annabeth leaned her head forward to take Jason’s cock in her mouth. He was already panting hard when Jason’s shaft hit his girlfriend’s face, and she seemed to like getting her face smack with his cock, which made him wonder if she like that kinkiness. During all that time when Annabeth was ‘studying’ Jason’s cock, Percy was relentless to make Annabeth orgasm again. Considered how she had only cum once when he ate her out, he was determined to make her cum again before dumping his first load of warm cream inside her snatch.

“Fucking hell… I am gonna—” Percy moaned, fucking Annabeth even faster. 

Percy didn’t know what to focus on anymore once his girlfriend was getting double teamed by him and Jason. He obviously want to look down where his cock was stuffed inside her pussy, fucking her one stroke after another. But he couldn’t take his eyes off Annabeth’s head, where she was taking in Jason’s cock. Even though he couldn’t see anything very well, considering that the back of her head was covering everything up, he could see Jason’s hands holding gently around her head and her hair and pushing himself slightly in and out of her mouth with soft stroke, not totally fucking her mouth yet. Somehow, he was captivated by the sight of his best friend using Annabeth’s mouth for his pleasure. He wanted to chuck it up as just being a mental thing again, but he quickly realized that he enjoyed letting Jason use Annabeth like this. The dirty act of having Annabeth give Jason head while both of them were enjoying every second of it was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and partly because it wasn’t him that Annabeth was sucking on but another guy, that being his best friend. He couldn’t looked at Annabeth since she was facing away from him and that she was stuffed with Jason’s cock, but that only added to the hotness of the situation when all he could see was Jason pushing her head back and forth. Looking up from where Jason’s hand held Annabeth’s head close, he landed his eyes on his best friend and saw him straining from the stuff that Annabeth was doing to him. They immediately shared a look while his best friend was groaning from her mouth engulfing his cock down like a dirty slut she was.

When Jason saw how Percy was looking at him getting pleasure by Annabeth, he couldn’t help but gave his best friend a knowing grin. Since they had been best friend for a while, he could tell from Percy’s expression that he was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend being shared between them. And to be honest, Jason had always known that Percy like the idea of sharing his girl. Those few times where they actually shared their greatest fantasy, he could tell that Percy always gets a hard-on when they talk about the possibility of a threesome, whether between two girls or with another guy. Percy would then always get too excited before leaving the conversation alone and switch to another topic. So it didn’t surprised Jason all that much to hear that Percy agreed with Annabeth about having a threesome with him tonight. Even though Jason had always known that Percy enjoyed the idea of sharing, by no mean did Jason ever thought of Percy as a total cuck, because he knew that Percy would never allowed another guy or a girl to totally dominate him and his girlfriend. Percy just like having another to join in on their sexy fun, and Jason couldn’t blame him for liking that because he was the same way.

“I can’t believe we are really having a threesome.” Jason moaned, totally enjoying the feeling of Percy watching his girlfriend sucking him off.

Jason quickly looked down at Annabeth. Her mouth had taken his entire cock in now and was trying to suck him down her throat. Moaning like a mad man, he garbed her head and began to move in and out all on his own, fucking her mouth without Annabeth having to bob her head. It was pure ecstasy.

“Oh god… Annabeth, you’re amazing—” Jason moaned, fucking her face slowly.

Percy liked seeing his girlfriend blowing Jason so much, he had to asked Jason if Annabeth was being a cock hungry bitch, “She is such a cock hungry slut, isn’t she Jason?”

Jason laughed as he kept up a rhythm on Annabeth’s mouth. Even as he enjoyed her blowjob, he was still a little timid about this. He didn’t want to say or do anything too forceful in case his best friends didn’t like what he did. But seeing how horny they both were and hearing Percy mockingly degrade his own girlfriend like that, his last wave of hesitation was gone, replaced with the only primordial need of any male demigod…. to fuck until exhaustion.

“Yep! I should have known your girlfriend is such a horny slut.” Jason replied without losing his rhythm of his slight fucking of Annabeth’s tight wet mouth.

Annabeth was losing her mind once both boys were really getting into the rhythm of fucking her body for their pleasure. It was just as like how Piper described it to her about her first threesome, and even though the mere thought of Piper should made her feel a sense of wrongdoing, she was too consumed with a dick fucking her from the back and another dick fucking her mouth from the front to let Piper ruined the best night of her life. She loved her first time getting double teamed, and even though she couldn’t speak because there was too much dicks fucking her, her moans were well enough to let them know just how much she’s enjoying this.

Hearing Jason finally getting into the rhythm, Annabeth couldn’t help but smirked before letting her tongue swirl around the bottom of his shaft whenever he pushed in and pulled out. Jason groaned as she did that, couldn’t believe the sensation that of her tongue licking his shaft while he fucked her mouth. It was unbelievably great. With the tightness of fucking her mouth and her tongue licking him up, he could feel his balls began to tingle and knew that he was about to cum all over her soon.

“I bet she’s just dying for us to come all over her…” Jason said, “Isn’t that right, Annabeth?”

Percy laughed at what Jason said about his girlfriend because he knew his girlfriend well enough to know for certain that Annabeth must be begging for their cum to be pump inside her mouth and her pussy. She just had too much dick pleasuring her to work out a coherent sentence, and also because Jason was fucking her mouth. 

“There you go man… treat her like the dirty slut she is.” Percy held out his fist and Jason gladly fist bump his best friend.

Percy felt exhilarating with just the thought of Jason cumming into Annabeth’s mouth, so was Annabeth. Like a dirty cum slut she was, Annabeth was dying to get Percy to cum inside her cunt and to get Jason to cum in her mouth before spraying her face with his sperm. She wondered if he’d tasted just as good as Percy and have that creamy taste like nectar, but with how well he seemed to measure up, she had no doubt that his cum would be just as great. Nodding her head in an eager respond, Percy chuckled when she confirmed what he was saying about her wanting his cum in her pussy.

“Mmm… I want it. I want both of you to cum all over me!” Annabeth moaned with Jason in her mouth.

This time, Jason could hear what Annabeth said because he was getting used to hearing her mumbled with his cock in her mouth, and so could Percy. Percy, like Jason, was getting close to dumping his cum inside Annabeth. After all, he had been fucking her for a while now. As much as it was difficult to cum because he already blew up twice already, the amount of time he had been fucking Annabeth and the tightness surrounding his cock made it less likely for Percy to hold off anymore.

“God! You are getting really tight!” Percy moaned, his eyes shut tightly.

For as much as Percy was loving his first threesome, Annabeth was loving it even more, relishing every moment and sensation of being fucked so roughly by Jason and Percy. There was something specular about having sex that always exhilarate Annabeth’s from top to bottom, making her unable to stop from having mindless hardcore fucking. And that’s exactly what she was doing right now. Being a fuck toy for both Percy and Jason, she had lost control of herself metaphorically and physically. Annabeth, like Percy, was just as close to cumming as he was. She felt even closer to orgasm when Jason roughly use her head for his own pleasure.

“I am going to—” Percy moaned.

Annabeth knew what time it was when she felt his cock in her pussy throb wildly and uncontrollably. It excited her that she was going to get her first creampie of the night. Percy knew it too, considering how horny he was getting as he had been fucking Annabeth hard for the last fourty minutes. Annabeth wanted to scream for Percy to cum inside her pussy, so she pushed Jason’s away, his cock slip out of her wet mouth before she looked back at Percy with a smutty smile.

“Cum inside me, babe! I want that cum inside my pussy!” Annabeth grinned, staring intensely back at him.

“I am gonna— Shit!” Percy moaned, thrusting inside Annabeth’s cunt with one, then two deep stroke before blowing up inside her deliciously wet pussy.

“Oh God!” Percy said.

With his cum blasting inside his girlfriend, he had to slow down his thrust without getting too sensitive. Fucking her slowly as they rode out their orgasm, he tried to savor the feeling of his warm cream filling her pussy up. It was only his first load of cum inside her pussy, and Percy knew that more cum was about to be dump inside that little pink fuck hole.

“Oooohh!” Annabeth moaned as she got filled up, “Mmm… Oh god—”

With a hard cock stuffed inside her cunt and streaming cum up her pussy, she immediately came hard. Her pussy started to squeeze around Percy shaft, tightening and milking his cock for all the cum in his balls. After his orgasm had calm down, it literally felt like he dumped his entire supplies of cum from his testicles into her warm snatch. At least seven spurts of cum was shot inside her, making her walls and the inside of her pussy all wet and sticky.

Percy stayed inside her even after his orgasm had finished, rocking back and forth slightly. It was something about filling Annabeth’s pussy up that somehow made him even hornier than before. But he knew he couldn’t stay inside her forever since it was getting really sensitive on his cock. Slowly and teasingly, he removed his cock from her pussy, leaving only the tip inside before it bounced out with an intense throb.

“Thanks wise girl.” Percy said, smacking her ass cheeks.

Annabeth was panting slightly after a fill up with her pussy. She was looking back at Percy with a smile, but suddenly noticed how Percy had remained hard after cumming deep inside her. She smiled, already thinking about how to take advantage of his insane stamina. She couldn’t help but wonder how long Percy would last tonight before falling from exhaustion, considering that his best friend was also here to make things a lot more exciting. Guessing how long Percy would lasted, Annabeth couldn’t help but be intrigued to know how Jason would hold up too. As the son of Zeus, she pretty much guess that he would have incredible stamina as well.

“Mmm… you cum is so warm inside my pussy.” Annabeth moaned out a giggle.

With so much cum flowing around her, Annabeth didn’t notice that Jason was staring at the whole scene with a horny expression before stuffing his cock back inside her mouth. It was without warning, and Annabeth was so surprised that she screamed, but it was all muffled with his cock lodged deep insider her throat.

“Mmmffff—” Annabeth tried to scream as Jason violated her mouth, trying to push himself inside her throat.

Since Annabeth was well practiced with taking a cock deep inside her throat, plus Jason wasn’t as big as Percy, she soon relaxed and let Jason fucked her mouth to his own pleasure. Percy couldn’t help but laughed when Jason took it upon himself to make Annabeth suck on him again.

“You gonna cum all over my girlfriend’s face, Jason?” Percy smirked.

Jason was not making out words, but instead mumble out some jumbo before fucking her mouth like he would be fucking a pussy. Going that fast only meant that Annabeth was quickly running out of air. She started to chock on his cock, but that only make Jason felt a lot more pleasurable. Jason couldn’t help it anymore. Disregarding everything, he gave no concern about making Annabeth out of breath. His only concern was like any other male demigods would be doing if they were fucking Annabeth’s mouth…. to really stuff her full of his cock and make himself cum in ecstasy.

“Damn… I—” Jason moaned, his balls were tightening and ready to pump his cum out of his cock.

Everything ended pleasurable for him when Annabeth decided to tickle his balls while he was just about to cum, like she knew exactly what that would do to him. Jason groaned, unleashing his pend up orgasm and released at least a few spurts of semen over her throat.

“Fucking hell...” Jason moaned again.

Annabeth had no choice but to take his cum deep in her throat, but Jason was getting too sensitive to be cumming inside her anymore. He let his cock out of her windpipe, dumping another two spurts of cum into her mouth before Annabeth let go of his cock with a loud pop. Jason wasn’t done however, he shot another three strings of his white sticky cum on her face until Annabeth had all seven shots of his sperm in her mouth, throat and face.

“I—” Jason said, unable to make out any words after wonderful blowjob from Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, expertly drinking down the stuff that Jason shot in her. Consider how good Percy’s cum taste, Annabeth was expecting Jason’s stuff to be just as good. Setting that high of a bar for Jason, he again didn’t disappoint her one bit. Just like Percy, his cum was rid of that awful bleach smell that most other mortals would have. Annabeth only knew this because she read this in a book from the Athena cabin library, where it actually have a simulation of that smell from the book itself. It smelled god awful that she promised herself that she would never have sex with any mortal, not that she ever would anyway. Besides that, Jason’s cum was sticky and very fertile, as do most demigods since they had to stay healthy to stay alive. But his was also very thick, and not a lot of demigods beside her knowledge of Percy and now Jason that actually had this thick milky cum available. This texture only made it much more enjoyable to drink it down because it was almost like yogurt but was actually creamy cum. Not to mention the fact that Jason’s stuff tasted like sweet and salted popcorn instead of that all sweet caramel nectar taste that Percy had, it made swallowing his cum down even more exotic.

“Wow. You cum so much….” Annabeth gasped, trying to catch her breath back.

Jason had already recovered from her amazing blowjob. He looked down and could see her lips pouting to taste this new treat before looking up at him with a lewd smile. There was sort of a disbelief that Jason felt once he came on Annabeth’s face, like he couldn’t believe that he actually blew his load all the famous camp hero. He could see how there were two strings of his cum on her forehead, dripping down between her eyes and her nose. The third shot landed on her cheeks, and looking at her cum covered only made him horny again. Even though it was the second time he came tonight, he felt his dick throbbed from the sight of Annabeth looking like that. Like any other male demigods, he knew that he could only last two times before he wouldn’t be able to get it hard anymore until a huge rest. But unlike any other male demigods, he was fucking with his best friend, the proud daughter of Athena and the famous camp hero. So needless to say, Jason wasn’t about to go soft until at least another round before he get really tired from exhaustion.

“Thanks, Annabeth. That was amazing.” Jason said, giving her a smile back.

Annabeth laughed before swallowing the loads of cum in her mouth down her belly, feeling full from Percy’s cum that’s already down there. Realizing that she still got cum on her face, she tried her best to lick back some more of his cum on her face and in her mouth, “Mmm… You taste good, Jason…. So good.”

“You still have more for me though, right lightning boy?” Annabeth asked, then looked back down at Jason’s member, seeing it still semi-hard and giggled to herself, “Hmm… Just make sure to give me a lot more of your whipped cream, okay?”

While Jason laughed as he stared at Annabeth with a half grin, half disbelief expression, Percy was already thinking about what they could do to satisfy Annabeth’s need for a threesome. Percy definitely knew that he was for Annabeth now, and even though Jason wasn’t at full mast, he knew that he would also be ready for Annabeth after some more sucking. After filling his babe up full of his cum, he stayed hard because of that increase stamina he had being the son of Poseidon, but as soon as he saw his best friend cumming all over his girlfriend’s face, it’s like something tap into his stamina resource and gave him an extra boost of energy. He had gotten so horny, his dick remained hard and throbbing wildly at the thought of them fucking some more.

“You like that cum all over your face?” Percy asked.

When Annabeth looked back at Percy, Percy groaned and his knees stumbled just by looking at her face with splotches of his best friend’s cum. It turned him on because it wasn’t his cum that covered her face but Jason’s when he shot them all over his girlfriend. Annabeth saw Percy knees trembled when she looked back and couldn’t help but wonder if Percy liked to have her being shared. It no doubt turned her on because she also loved to be shared between two men. This experience that she just had was so mind blowing, it brought her tremendous thrill and joy of being fucking like a ping-pong back and forth.

“Mmm… I love it. You look like you like having Jason cum all over my face too, don’t you seaweed brain?”

Percy looked guilty as charged, but he didn’t hide it, “Well, can’t say I don’t enjoy you looking like that either…”

Making Annabeth laughed, Jason chuckled at what Percy said, knowing that he was right about him liking the idea of sharing his girlfriend. Now that the three good friend had their first share of threesome, they were ready for more until either tonight end or they fucked to exhaustion. Annabeth was the first one to say something after getting filled from the front and from the back.

“Hmm… boys? How about we take this over to the bedroom? I am kinda getting tired from this position.” Annabeth said.

With their hard and semi-hard dicks, both boys quickly let Annabeth rearranged herself until she’s standing up beside the couch. Her panties were finally off her body when it slid down her ankles and off her feet. It was left in the living room, forgotten like the rest of Percy’s clothes. Percy was right behind her when Annabeth decided to walk to their bedroom with the boys, but as soon as she took the first step Percy picked her up bridal style and totally naked.

“Percy!” Annabeth giggled, “Put me down! I can walk by myself.”

Instead of arguing with the daughter of Athena, Percy let her back down without breaking a sweat, “Whatever you say, Princess.”

Annabeth wanted to get things started really badly that she didn’t even waited before dragging Percy by his dick down the hallway to their bedroom. Walking around the couch like this, Jason eyes were glued to where Annabeth had her right hand on Percy’s cock, wondering how in the world it was still so hard after his orgasms. He was staring so much, he didn’t even realize that Annabeth and Percy were already at the hallway walking down. He gulped in excitement.

“Come on, sparky. I don’t want to wait for you again.” Annabeth called out to Jason once she had Percy within her grasp, literally.

Making him laugh, Jason walked toward them and stroll behind to their bedroom. Taking a look at everyone, Annabeth was naked except for her sky blue lacy bra. Percy was totally nude, showing off his impressive abs and muscles. Jason still had a shirt on, but his lower pants were off back in the living room. While Jason was walking behind the couple, he noticed some of Percy’s cum oozing out of her pussy as she squeezed her legs when walking. This turned him on so much, he got really heated and had to take off his shirt to keep himself cool. He threw his shirt somewhere down the hallway since he didn’t’ know where to put it anyway.

“You’ve got cum oozing out of your pussy, Annabeth.” Jason said with a smirk.

Annabeth looked back at him just as they reached their bedroom, “You like that?”

Jason smiled back and nodded. As much as letting Annabeth suck him off was fun, he couldn’t help but wonder if Annabeth would allow him to fuck her in the pussy too. He thought about how much more fun it would be to not only cheat on Piper with a blowjob from Annabeth, but also fucked with her best friend too. Something told him that maybe she’d want to, but he just didn’t know how Percy would react if they did it openly in front of him. Jason knew that Percy loved Annabeth to death, but would he be okay with letting him fuck his girlfriend? He didn’t know. As much as Percy loved to share, he wonder if he was okay with sharing her that much, far from the point of just blowjobs and watching. Jason decided to just wait and see, instead of just asking Percy and ruining the whole night. 

_Smack!_

Annabeth yelped when Percy smacked her ass, leaving a vague set of hand print on her bum. Annabeth looked back at Percy with a smile, showing him surprised as she silently asked him what that was for.

“Open the door, slutty owl.” Percy smirked, getting really impatient, “Or do you want another one?”

Annabeth pouted, smiling at the son of Poseidon as if she couldn’t believe how impatient Percy was. She let go of his dick in her hand; probably the reason why Percy was so impatient, and opened the door for all of them to walk through.

Once she opened the door to their room, Jason couldn’t believe how massive it was. It was like they upgrade from their old apartment, where it was one single room with not a lot of space, to this massive, large open windows suite with a lot of pictures from camp half-blood hanging on the walls. Jason couldn’t help but wonder if all these pictures of camp and some of their friends remind them of camp half-blood, so they wouldn’t lose that special connection with the place and its people. Besides the pictures, there was a queen’s size bed in the middle of the back wall, with two bedside table lamp lighting up the room. Some video games disc and another huge TV sat opposite of the bed. The view from the ceiling to floor, large open window also showed them the Manhattan skyline, which was amazing. Their building wasn’t the tallest, but it could clearly see the Statue of Liberty over by the Hudson River.

“Damn— no wonder you guys didn’t want to be back at camp.” Jason joked, “If I could live here, I totally would.”

Percy laughed, “Yeah, I can see why. But I just like to stay here because of the privacy, you know. Camp is… different.”

Annabeth suddenly smacked Percy across his arm, pouting like he told a lie or something.

“Don’t lie, Percy…” Annabeth said, giggling, “You just like a place to fuck me without Chiron lecturing us.”

Percy and Jason laughed. Jason couldn’t believe that was the real reason why, and Percy couldn’t really deny it because it was the truth, so he just laughed with them as well.

“Damn, now I really want to stay.” Jason said, laughing continuously.

Percy suddenly thought of something, and he couldn’t help but mention it without second thoughts, “Well, we have extra rooms…”

Upon hearing that, Jason was in disbelief that Percy would offer up a place in his sweet penthouse apartment for him. He didn’t know how to answer that. Annabeth was the same, since she didn’t know how it would affect them when they actually lived together. She thought about Percy’s parents and how they would be more than willing to accommodate, but then it would only force them out to hotels on more nights because of an extra person in the apartment.

“Seriously?” Jason asked.

Percy quickly realized how he drop the biggest bomb on them, and he couldn’t help but want to take back what he said.

“Yeah, why not?” Percy said, then tried to change the subject, “Don’t worry about it now… we can talk about it later.”

Jason wanted to keep pressing on the subject, but then realized that this might be a bad time to talk about it. He kept his mouth shut while looking at Annabeth with a grin.

“Yeah, we can talk about it later…” Jason said, eyeing Annabeth from top to bottom.

Annabeth felt gazes on her body, and she realized that Jason was looking at her with hungry and perverted eyes. She liked that, so she gave him back a seductive smirk.

“Like what you see?” Annabeth asked the son of Zeus.

Jason smiled, then looked at Percy and realized that he was smiling while looking at his girlfriend too.

“So… Are we going to fuck again?” Annabeth asked Percy with a grin.

Immediately, Percy reversed the role from Annabeth being the dominate one to him being the one and dragged her over to the bed. Jason followed swiftly behind, his dick getting harder and harder by the minute.

“Get on her hands and knees, wise girl.” Percy said, throwing his girlfriend on the soft cushion bed.

Annabeth landed on the bed with a giggle. She quickly got to the position that Percy wanted her to be in, kneeling on her knees and crawling on her hands, pushing her ass up in the air as high as she could before wiggling that sexy butt at Percy’s hard and throbbing member.

“Mmm…. You like my pussy leaking with your cum?” Annabeth asked Percy. 

Percy was the one drooling now, and Annabeth noticed. She didn’t want to say anything though because it would just ruined the mood. Instead, she crawled on her hands until her body was against bed and her ass high up in the air. She smiled back at Percy with her head resting sideways on the soft sheets, hands reaching underneath her body until she could open up that delicious looking pussy for Percy and Jason to see. Even more cum oozed out of her cunt, making both boys groaned in pleasure.

“Damn…” Jason said absentmindedly, “You are fucking amazing, Annabeth.”

Jason mouth was starting to water staring at Annabeth’s ass held high in the air, “I am staring to think your girlfriend is a daughter of Aphrodite instead of Athena, Percy.”

Annabeth couldn’t help but laughed along with Percy, thinking that Jason was totally right. Her actions lately had all be suggesting to how slutty she was getting. It didn’t even seem like she was that proud and independent girl she used to be anymore, replaced with this horny and ‘always ready to take a dick’ daughter of Athena. She didn’t mind though, not as long as she keeps getting these mind-blowing pleasures.

“Yep!” Percy laughed and agreed.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was getting impatient with waiting anymore. With Percy’s cum leaking out of her fuck hole, Annabeth was feeling quite empty. Even with that amount of cum in her pussy, making that hole all sticky, Annabeth wanted him to fill her up again until she was again full to the brim with his cum.

“Percyyy…” Annabeth slurred, dragging out his name, “Come fuck me hard....”

Percy didn’t wasted any more time with his second time to nail his girlfriend. Seeing that little pink pussy hole waiting and pulsating for his dick, he quickly climb on the bed and kneel behind her with the tip of his dick already inside that beautiful pink lips. Even though Percy wanted to tease her, he didn’t expected the tip of his hard cock to accidentally slip inside that wet tight pussy so easily. He smirked at that.

“Fucking hell, babe…. You are so much tighter!” Percy moaned while staying still.

Wanting to get the most out of her, Percy stayed inside her with only the tip of his cock, enjoying the way her pussy tried to suck him in and squeezing him down. Even though it wasn’t fully in yet, Annabeth was already being a greedy slut and squeezed the head of his cock with her slick and convulsing walls. Moaning for more, Annabeth pleaded for more of his cock.

“No… Please... don’t tease me anymore— I want you to fuck me instead….” Annabeth groaned as she was being teased. She looked back at Percy with a sexy pout before saying, “Pretty please…?”

Percy lost all semblance of self-control looking at the expression Annabeth was giving him. He pushed himself all the way inside her cunt, making good used of his own cum as lube and fuck into her as hard as he could.

“Oooohh Fuck!” Annabeth screamed, finally full of Percy’s cock once again.

Jason watched on, getting really turned on. He quickly realized that his cock was hard once more, and he wanted to join in on their action. Luckily for him, Annabeth totally saw him standing beside the bed and realized that he hadn’t gotten started with her mouth yet. She smirked at him, giving him a continuous moan from Percy fucking her and told him to come sit on their bed.

“Come and sit over here, Jason.” Annabeth said, barely able to get out that sentence, “I wanna keep you hard….”

Annabeth gestured to Jason where she wanted him, and he wasted no time to spring into action before climbing to the front of the bed and sat on the bed that should only be for Percy and Annabeth. It was no doubt something to get used to because it was their bed after all, but with everything that had happen to him since he called them, it was getting pretty easier to accept things that’s not familiar to him at all. Once he was seated, Annabeth pushed herself a little upright so she could have the angle to suck Jason off once again.

“Well?” Jason asked as Annabeth stared at his cock but not sucking it.

It almost seemed like Annabeth was studying his cock again, but the truth was that Annabeth was too busy getting fucked by Percy from behind that she was having a hard time to really give Jason the attention he totally deserved right now. Percy was going supersonic, and he knew that doing so would make it hard for Annabeth to suck Jason off, making the whole scene even more erotic for him. He didn’t even care about hurting Annabeth, because he knew that Annabeth was well lubed for taking his super-fast thrust, but also because she was probably horny for a hard fucking like this. With how well Percy knew his girlfriend, he knew just how much of a hard thrust he needed to give Annabeth to keep her as horny as she was now for as long as possible.

“I am—” Annabeth stuttered, getting fucked too intensely.

Seeing how incapacitated Annabeth was from Percy’s fucking, Jason took matter into his own hands; quite literally, and force her to take his shaft down her mouth. Moaning as he controlled her movement once again, Jason found himself getting much hard now since Annabeth was finally sucking on him.

“Oh Annabeth… suck it down harder…” Jason moaned, encouraging her even though she was already too fucked out of her mind.

As much as Annabeth wanted to give Jason a hard suck to keep him excited, she was beyond anything other than her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolling back to her head. She was totally right, about how she would be rolling her eyes back from his supersonic thrust, and it hadn’t even been a minute yet. She could feel a huge build-up orgasm coming to hit her and she tried her best to brace for it. When Jason realized how Annabeth had been taken over by pleasure, he reluctantly let her go so she could enjoy that orgasmic bliss. Immediately, Annabeth screamed loudly from Percy’s insane thrust. He was going so deep and so fast at the same time, it wasn’t a surprised that she was panting with her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. It was so good, so much so that Annabeth had to press her face against Jason’s shaft to keep her screams and moans from going around the whole building.

“Percyyyy!” Annabeth moaned, “I am— gonna…. Cum!”

Annabeth came so hard, she had to grasp the sheet tightly in her hands and muffled her screamed by pressing her mouth against Jason’s balls so the noise wouldn’t be too loud. Jason couldn’t help but moaned when her screams vibrated off to his balls and his cock, making him realized how erotic it was to have her face pressed up against his cock as she inhale his sense. He hoped that he didn’t smell too bad, considering he just had a shower before coming over. By the look on her face as she orgasmed, it didn’t seemed like it matter much to her when that hard of an orgasm was hitting her straight on.

“Oh! Oooohh…. That— that was—” Annabeth panted, trying her best to catch her breath.

Percy smirked, seeing how hard he was able to make Annabeth orgasm like that. Even though she had already cum, he didn’t. Staying inside her cunt while she cum, he could still feel how her pussy was squeezing her milking him for everything he’s got, but because it was the fourth time he’s been fucking her, Percy knew that it was going to take a lot more than that to make him cum inside her again. With no other option, he made sure that Annabeth had her rest before plowing into that slutty hole again with wild abandon.

Annabeth totally didn’t expected to have her pussy fucked again so quickly. She immediately yelped when Percy decided to fuck her wildly yet again, as if he was losing control like before when he stuffed her full of his cock.

“Ooh! Fuck you, Percy, give me a warning next time….” Annabeth cursed, getting a little too sensitive.

Percy chuckled and slowed down his pacing, “Sorry babe…”

Since they were still feeling quite sensitive, Annabeth and Percy silently agreed and decided to take things slow so it wouldn’t overload their senses with too much stimulation. With Percy knowing everything about Annabeth and vice versa, it wasn’t hard for them to know what each other want. Plus, Percy could feel her hands pushing back on his hip, which only means that she was quite sensitive and needed rest. Percy couldn’t agree more, since he went super-fast for at least a minute and feeling the energy draining from his resource pool. But also because he wanted to give Annabeth a slow and relaxing fuck while they both take their time to recover.

While fucking with regular pace, Annabeth quickly realized that Jason was still sitting in front of her for the longest time, letting her enjoy her orgasm thoroughly. She could see the horny look in Jason’s eyes, and she couldn’t help but want to reward him for letting her cum so hard.

“Oops. Sorry Jason.” Annabeth cooed.

Feeling like she had her energy back, she looked at that large cock with a hint of a smirk before going down on him with her mouth. Hearing a victory from the moans coming from Jason’s mouth, Annabeth smiled before taking more and more of his shaft down her mouth into her throat.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned around his big shaft, getting him horny.

But Jason wasn’t getting horny about her blowjob. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy her working on him. He was just paying too much attention to her ass hanging above in the air where Percy was making ripples with each hard thrust forward. Quickly realize where he was looking at, he averted his eyes and focus back on Annabeth working twice as hard to suck him off.

“You like that?” Annabeth asked Jason, to which he replied with a mumbled ‘yeah’ and lean back with his hands behind him to support himself.

Jason was letting Annabeth do whatever she liked to do with him, but his stares at Annabeth’s butt cheeks where her boyfriend was going to town didn’t get unnoticed by Percy. Without Jason even admitting it, Percy knew instantly that his best friend wanted to fuck Annabeth.

 _Well…_ Percy thought.

As much as he remember what he said about not wanting Jason to fuck her, he wasn’t so sure that was a good idea now. He obviously didn’t know how he would feel about Jason fucking her before he got here, and that apprehensiveness only added to his discomfort. But now that Jason was here and wise girl had already given him two blowjobs, Percy didn’t feel too bad about sharing Annabeth, even as far as to that level. The hotness of them having sex now would no doubt only added to his pleasure, and Annabeth would probably be ecstatic to have Jason fucked her too. He didn’t want to seem like the selfish guy to both Annabeth and Jason for not sharing his girlfriend’s pussy, and since she was already protected with birth control, it wasn’t like it was a huge deal to let Jason have some fun with his girlfriend as well.

 _Screw it… Let’s just do it._ Percy thought.

Looking at Jason as he somewhat pretended to enjoy the loud and deep sucking from Annabeth, Percy gave him a bro smirk which caught his eyes. Jason saw Percy looking at him, and he quickly wonder if his best friend noticed his eyes on Annabeth’s ass. He wondered what he would say, and that maybe he screw up his chance to continue this threesome. What he heard though was so far from what he expected that his jaw were wide open afterward, his mouth getting watery and dry at the same time.

“Do you want to fuck Annabeth too?” Percy asked his best friend.

Seeing the shock and guilty look on Jason’s face, Percy knew immediately that his best friend was indeed thinking about fucking his girlfriend too. He smirked at him, then stopping his assault on Annabeth’s pussy so that she could be given some rest. 

“You could fuck her if you want, Jason.” Percy teased, “I don’t mind.”

As much as Annabeth would like to rest from Percy’s thrust, she couldn’t do so because of what Percy said. For one thing, she was definitely excited and happy that Percy was now okay with the idea of his best friend fucking her. It got her so excited that it was impossible for her to rest. But then she also remembered from their discussion before, that he didn’t like the idea of letting Jason fuck her, so she couldn’t help but wonder what made Percy changed his mind. She quickly took Jason’s cock out of her mouth and look back at Percy with a surprise yet exciting look. Percy caught on, seeing Annabeth silently questioning him before smirking at her.

“I know you wanted to let Jason fuck you too, wise girl.” Percy said.

Annabeth replied, “But I thought—”

“It’s okay, Annabeth… I just don’t want to be that selfish guy who didn’t want to let his girlfriend have her fantasy.” Percy explained himself, “So I am fine with it... I want Jason to fuck you,”

Percy then looked up to catch Jason attention, giving him a light chuckle, “— so long as Jason is willing, of course….”

Upon hearing the revelation, Annabeth couldn’t help but squeal with excitement knowing that she was going to have her full-fledged threesome fantasy. She really did want to know what made her boyfriend changed his mind, but all she could even think about right now was Jason and his cock still throbbing in front of her. Now that Percy had agreed to this, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to have Jason kneeled behind her instead of her own boyfriend before getting stuffed with a different cock up her pussy and filling her up. She quickly look up at Jason and realize that he was getting really horny after hearing he could fuck her too. She smiled up at him, wondering how his dick would feel inside her pussy instead of her mouth.

“Mmm Jason… you want to fuck me too, right?” Annabeth teased Jason.

Meanwhile, Percy could see how Annabeth was already contemplating and thinking on how to let Jason fuck her. He smiled at that, but at the same time he could see his best friend eyes frozen on Annabeth’s ass in the air. He let out a chuckled. 

“So... you want to fuck my girlfriend’s pussy or not?” Percy asked again.

Jason wasn’t moving since he was frozen by the revelation, but something else down there was moving so much, almost throbbing intensely that made him realize how badly he wanted it. Jason knew he wanted to fuck Annabeth too. It was something he desire the most since he joined in on their threesome and even thought about just a few minutes ago by their bedroom doorway. He wanted to fuck her not only because it would be hot to fully cheat on Piper, but also because Annabeth was such a sexy babe that most male demigods from camp had at least once fantasized about being with her and her strikingly voluptuous body. He could already imagine fucking Annabeth behind Piper’s back, secretly doing her best friend hard while his best friend would be watching them fuck. Just thinking about the dirty fun and the wrongfulness of what they would be doing was already enough to give him all sort of pleasurable tingles and delights, and he hadn’t even agreed to it yet. Somehow, Jason just never thought that he was the one in a million male demigods that would be lucky enough to nail the proud daughter of Athena, but then again if Percy was willing, he wouldn’t be an idiot and say no to something as pleasurable as that, especially when it involved stuffing himself fully inside Annabeth Chase’s pussy.

 _Damn… can’t believe I am really doing this._ Jason thought.

He quickly wonder how tight Annabeth would be. Would she still be as tight as she was before any fucking started, since Percy already fucked her through two orgasms already? He could only imagine as he looked back at Percy with a guilty smile.

“Yeah… I kinda do.” Jason admitted with a guilty expression. 

Percy couldn’t help but returned a grinning smile before pulling his very hard cock out of Annabeth pussy quickly, making Annabeth whimpered at the loss of a dick filling up her cunt. Percy heard her whimpered, and he couldn’t help but quickly slapped her ass and said, “Don’t worry, slutty owl. Another cock is coming your way—”

Annabeth could only moaned as she imagined how it would feel to have Jason’s cock up her pussy and fucking her. Satisfy with her respond, Percy looked back up at his best friend and said excitingly, “Here… come over here and we will switch sides.”

Annabeth stayed in her position, very excited as she awaits both boys to switch side. Two hard cock were bouncing and throbbing up and down as Jason and Percy quickly switch side. Percy got off the bed as he walked to where Annabeth was facing. Instead of seating down like Jason was before, he got on his knees in front of her face before poking his cock at her mouth. Annabeth quickly realized that her boyfriend was done switching with Jason, so she took him back in her mouth to suck him off.

“Damn….” Percy moaned, holding her head in his hands for the third time.

Jason was still getting into position even after Percy was already done. Seeing Percy already getting started, Jason smirked at his best friend before climbing up on the bed behind Annabeth’s ass swaying and hanging above in the air. She was kneeling at the end of the bed, just with enough space behind her so that Jason could kneel easily behind her and fuck her with no problem. But before he got started, he wanted to check her out.

“Whoa—” Jason moaned, seeing Annabeth from her backside.

For the first time, Jason could see Annabeth’s pussy in all its glory. It was no doubt a very different looking pussy than the one Piper had, and if he’d have to pick which one was more beautiful, he had to go with Piper only because he was already so used to how her pussy looked. Still, looking at Annabeth’s pussy, which was amazing in its own way, he noticed that her folds around her lips was smoother than Piper’s, which was about the only thing that was visibly different between them. It didn’t matter much to Jason how her pussy looked though, because as the saying goes, it’s the inside that really matters. He could see how wet that pink fuck hole was getting, no doubt from her own horniness and from the huge orgasm that Percy hit her with. That pussy was so desperate for a huge dick since he saw it pulsating for a good fucking, and Jason couldn’t help himself anymore before teasing the tip of his cock on her pussy, getting more and more of her juice to lube up his dick.

“Mmm…” Jason moaned, hearing Annabeth moaning too. He just wasn’t sure if it was from his dick teasing her or from sucking on Percy’s cock.

Jason could feel how nice her pussy was without even getting inside it yet, and as much as he wanted to fuck her right now, he wanted to admire more and more of her sinful body. As a bonus for him, her asshole was also visible above her pussy and Jason took a quick glance at it. He wasn’t paying much attention to that other hole though, but he did wonder if he could have anal with Annabeth. It was a pretty rhetorical question to say the least since he already got to fuck her pussy, what’s the different between fucking her in the ass too. Jason knew for certain now that Percy wouldn’t mind since he was already fine with sharing her pussy, he probably wouldn’t say no to sharing her asshole either.

With the amount of lube on his dick, Jason smiled at those pussy juice before spreading them around his cock to lube it up for her pussy. He gave himself a few jerks, getting those juice around so that when it comes times to finally fuck her, Annabeth wouldn’t be hurt from it. Though he doubted she would be hurt from him since she could already take in Percy’s bigger shaft without any lube amazingly. He was only doing it as a precaution just in case his cock was too dry.

Even though Annabeth was waiting patiently before, she was getting really irritated that Jason hadn’t start fucking her yet. She wanted to feel his cock in her so bad, but it seemed like Jason would much better like to staring at her figure more than fucking her pussy.

“Damn it, Jason! Are you ever going to fuck me?” Annabeth groaned in annoyance.

Jason laughed, gaining his confident about this.

“Don’t worry, Annabeth.” Jason chuckled, hands reaching for her butt before kneading into those soft cheeks with each hands, “I am going to fuck you hard now, Princess. You better be ready for it—”

Aiming the tip of his very well-lubed cock at her opening, Jason slowly entered her and could immediately feel her tightness surrounding more and more of his cock. It felt heavenly once he almost had everything totally bottom out, and the dirtiness, wrongness, and hotness of doing Annabeth while her boyfriend watched was just as he expected. The only thing he didn’t expect was how tight Annabeth still was. Sure, it was his first time being inside Annabeth so he didn’t really know what to expect, but even after two orgasms from Percy, Jason never could have imagine her being this tight around his dick. Not even his own girlfriend was that tight, and he hadn’t gotten any pussy from her for two weeks straight, so it was pretty refreshing to fuck a pussy as tight as Annabeth’s.

“God! You are a tight one, aren’t you?” Jason moaned to Annabeth’s delight, making her feel happy about him liking the tightness of her pussy.

Once he bottomed out, he could feel her slick and very wet wall squeezing him down, sucking him in as if it didn’t want to ever let him go. He smirked. The way her pussy responded to his dick stuffing her full was unlike anything that Piper ever did when they used to fuck, and it was beyond amazing to feel something different for once. Quickly, he pulled out until half his shaft was inside Annabeth before giving her a hard thrust forward. God! Just giving her his first thrust was already enough to make his balls tingle with joy.

“Ommphh!” Annabeth yelped, although muffled because of Percy’s cock.

Annabeth cooed as soon as Jason gave her a thrust forward, then she switched to moans and kept on moaning when he finally started with an normal rhythm that made her feel like amazing. As good as it was to have Jason fucked her like this, she wanted it harder.

“Harder—” Annabeth moaned out to Jason, hoping that he heard her. But her moan only sounded like a muffled scream to both boys.

Meanwhile, Percy was watching along for the ride, quite literally. Just looking at Jason’s gritting teeth expression as he fucked a happily content Annabeth, Percy immediately got really horny. Quickly, he searched his heart for anything that would ruin the night for all of them, but he happily found none. It was then he realize how hot it was to have Jason fucked his girlfriend while he watched. It was a new feeling beyond just letting Jason watched or letting Annabeth blow him, and he somehow enjoyed looking at them fully. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but there was something about watching your girlfriend enjoying another man’s dick that got him horny every time. From Annabeth stripping off for Jason to enjoy, to her sucking on Jason’s cock with urgency, to her being impaled on Jason’s cock, it all brought him some sort of guilty pleasure for some not yet known reason. Although knowing all this, he knew he wasn’t a cuck by any means. Quickly, he just chucked it up as a new kink that he liked to do with Annabeth.

“Holy shit!” Jason moaned, getting into a good rhythm. 

Since Jason was too busy being inside a new pussy, he didn’t hear what Annabeth said, just chucked it up as another one of her moans. On the other hand, Percy totally heard what his girlfriend wanted while she was sucking him off. He chuckled, looking at his best friend with a smile and said, “She wants it harder Jason.” 

Jason laughed, not too surprised that Annabeth would want him to fuck her harder, “Of course she does.”

Annabeth was relieved that Percy got her message, because she didn’t want to have to stop sucking on his cock just to tell Jason to go harder. She could feel how hard Jason’s cock was throbbing inside her as he moved along her warm and tight walls while picking up speed. Moaning, she could feeling him pacing out his rhythm and getting really good at fucking her now.

“Mmmm…..” Annabeth moaned, getting a little bit too sensitive after her second orgasm.

Having Jason fucked her, it was certain a different experience to have Jason’s cock up her cunt instead of Percy’s. When he entered her from behind, it made her feel so dirty because that hole was supposed to be for her boyfriend only, yet she liked having Jason’s cock filling up that tight cunt so much she was getting close to her fourth orgasm of the night. The way his cock with its own unique shape and size as it slip inside her was pure ecstasy for her, and when he started to really fuck her good she was seeing stars dancing across her very eyes.

“You ready to be fuck hard, Princess?” Jason asked Annabeth.

Annabeth begged, moaning for Jason and wiggling her ass while Jason was still inside her. Seeing her like this, Jason couldn’t help but moan at the sight of the camp hero and his best friend begging, which was something that daughters of Athena never really do. He lost his control of wanting to tease her with his cock by moving slowly in and out of her pussy. Like Percy before him, he lost all semblance of control over his body before his hand grip around her waist and jackhammer into her pussy with increasingly harder and deeper thrust.

“Fucking hell…” Jason moaned, giving her an especially hard smack of his hips against her ass.

Annabeth was in ecstasy once Jason got into the hard and fast rhythm of fucking her pussy. It was everything that she could have wanted from letting Jason fucked her. With that specific hard thrust, Annabeth yelped and moaned in surprise, which in turn made Percy groaned from the feeling of her moaning around his hard dick in her mouth. Earning himself a victory from the moans coming out of Annabeth’s mouth, Jason smirked before finally giving Annabeth what she had been wanting since they started this threesome.

“That’s right! You like that, didn’t you?” Jason asked, really getting into fucking her now.

Annabeth could only nod eagerly, since she was too fucked over from the orgasm that Percy gave her and the one she was about to received soon. Not to mention that she was already sucking on Percy’s cock too, which made responding to Jason something that’s beyond her control. In the meantime, Percy was gripping on Annabeth’s hair, pushing strands after strands of her blonde curly hair from her face so it wouldn’t interfere with her blowjob. And at the same time, he pushed Annabeth’s head back and forth without fucking her mouth on his own, so Annabeth was forced to swallow his big cock down her throat each time he forced her down.

“Mmm… Hmm... Mmmm—” Annabeth moans were all muffled and out of air gasps.

Annabeth was getting assaulted from both the front end and the back end, and she couldn’t have thought that it would be this exhilarating to have all her control taken away and let herself be the center of their attention. They were literally using her body as a toy for their pleasure, and Annabeth didn’t even mind one bit because she was also being pleasure at the same time.

“Fuck!” Annabeth mumbled again. 

Hearing Annabeth’s moans vibrating off his cock, Percy couldn’t help but think that he made the right choice letting Jason fuck her. He was horny. Jason was horny. And Annabeth… well, she was above horny and fuck out of her mind to say the least. With her constantly blowing him, Percy tried his best to pay attention to her work, but found himself having difficulty to really appreciate her blowjob. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it, but because he couldn’t help but let his eyes trained on where Jason was humping her from behind like an animal. It was such a turned on to see his best friend groaning as he thrust himself all the way inside Annabeth’s pussy like that. It only made Annabeth’s blowjob ten times more satisfying than before.

“Annabeth... I—” Percy moaned.

Jason was having the time of his life. He’d never thought in his entire relationship with Percy and Annabeth, that he would ever fly to Percy’s new penthouse apartment, letting Annabeth Chase sucked on his cock, blew his second load of cum on her pretty face, letting her suck on him some more, then have the opportunity to fuck the proud daughter of Athena in the pussy like he was doing right now. Not to mention that all this happen just an hour ago because of a phone call, and as crazy as all this sounded, it was really happening to him and Jason loved it.

“Fuck! Annabeth you are getting really tight!” Jason cried out.

As he fucked Annabeth good and hard just like how he used to do with Piper, Jason noticed that Percy was staring at him fucking his girlfriend with a horny expression. He couldn’t help but smirked at his hungry look like he wanted to be back inside where his cock was currently stuffed at.   
“She’s got a really tight pussy, doesn’t she?” Percy asked once both boys caught each other’s eyes.

Jason laughed, already feeling the tightness of Annabeth without needing Percy to remind him. But regardless, he gave out a chuckled and told Percy exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Tight as fuck! Man, she’s got a really nice pussy.” Jason snickered.

Percy laughed with him, then he decided to ask him about Piper since it would no doubt get Jason horny, “Who is tighter— Piper or my girlfriend?” Percy asked, chuckling.

Putting him in a tight spot, Jason groaned since he didn’t expect Percy to ask him that. It wasn’t really a tough question to say the least because he was already stuffed inside Annabeth’s amazing tight pussy, which should be the answer that would logically come out of his mouth. But when his best friend asked him that, it reminded him that he was cheating on Piper, no less with her best friend. He groaned, stuffing himself fully inside Annabeth and moaned.

“Annabeth! Definitely Annabeth!” Jason said while stuffing deep inside again.

Percy laughed hard, knowing that his best friend was going to say that, “Yeah...” 

Getting more horny and confident, Jason gave Annabeth’s ass a hard slap, making those butt cheeks jiggled along with the ripples caused by him slammed into her harder and harder. Even though this was the first time being inside a pussy other than Piper, Jason somehow could tell that Annabeth was about to orgasm. It only confirm his suspicion when Annabeth mumbled out something like she was about to cum.

“Oh God! I am going to cum—” Annabeth tried to best to tell both boys.

Percy heard what she said, but it didn’t matter to him because he was about to cum himself too. Since Jason was already hard at work to make Annabeth cum herself, Percy knew that he didn’t have to hold back and just cum whenever he wanted to. And he was close, much close than he thought he was. Jason was also on the same boat as Percy was, but he was determine to make Annabeth cum at least once before cumming himself. He wasn’t as close as Percy was because he had only just gotten hard from Annabeth blowing on him and also because he wasn’t stuffed inside her pussy when Percy made her orgasm. He could only imagine the stamina that Percy process since he managed to not cum from Annabeth’s orgasmic pussy, which is impressive. With how tight Annabeth was right now, Jason had to use almost all his will power to not cum, so he couldn’t imagine how he would be able to hold back when Annabeth pussy grip around him when she orgasm.

“Cum all over Jason’s cock, baby…” Percy encouraged her, “Cum all over him…”

Hearing Annabeth say that she was going to cum, Jason doubled his effort to really make her cum as hard as she could. He was getting close now, moaning and groaning signaling his impending release. On the other side, Percy could only moaned feeling Annabeth moaning around his shaft from the fucking that Jason was giving her. Annabeth couldn’t help but double her efforts to make him cum faster. Percy sensed this, and he gave up trying to hold back from giving her his treat.

“I am going to cum too, Annabeth….” Percy moaned.

Instead of moving her head to his comfort, he stopped being lazy and fucked her mouth while holding her down. With this change, Percy felt his cum boiling in his balls and he was going to cum… like now. Already pretty sensitive from her third orgasm squeezing his cock to her sucking him off after that, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The agony was unbearable and he didn’t want to hold it in just for the sake of holding it in. Plus, Annabeth probably wanted to get cum on like a dirty slut she was. Percy moaned loudly, his cum already shooting out and came all over Annabeth’s mouth with a loud roar.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy cried out.

Filling her mouth up for the third time around, Percy thought that he would be getting mentally tired of letting Annabeth sucked him anymore. It didn’t happened though. As a matter of fact, he got hornier after filling her mouth with just enough of his cum before pulling out and decorate her face with plenty of sperm still available to him.

“Damn—” Percy moaned.

With his head threw back from the ecstasy of blowing his fourth load of cum, he looked back down at Annabeth to see a familiar sight of his cum dripping down her face. He sighed, then sat back on the heels of his feet before collapsing backward on the bed. Still conscious after her blowjob, Percy looked up at his girlfriend still being pounded hard by his best friend. Even though he was done for now, Jason and Annabeth were not yet done with their fucking. They were close, but not done by a long shot.

“Mmmm—” Annabeth moaned, partly from Percy unloading his semen on her face and partly from Jason relentless pummeling of her cunt.

Jason was getting hot and horny. Seeing his best friend cumming on Annabeth’s face was the hottest sight that had ever happened to him, he couldn’t help but nail Annabeth even harder. Annabeth was moaning crazily, feeling Jason’s pace almost matching Percy’s supersonic thrusts.

“You like that cum on your face, Annabeth?” Jason asked as she licked around her lips.

With Percy’s cock gone from her mouth, Annabeth could finally screamed her heart out without it being muffled. She was moaning, groaning, and whimpering from Jason’s thrusts, making things more exciting for the son of Zeus.

“Hmm…. I love it!” Annabeth moaned, still trying to lick up Percy’s cum off her face, “Oooohh! I am going to cum! Ahhh…. You are going to make me cum Jason! You are going to make me cum!”

Clenching the bedsheets around her hand, Annabeth had totally lost it. After Percy came on her face, she wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. Might be because of the lack of oxygen in her brain after sucking on Percy’s cock for the last ten minutes, but mostly because of Jason fucking her with everything he’s got. Constantly having mini orgasm before the big one, Annabeth had her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out just like how she was when Percy made her cum.

Jason knew that his limit was almost to the end and he would be cumming any time soon, “Damn, Annabeth… your pussy to so tight! I think— I— I am gonna cum too!”

Annabeth quickly got back on her hands and looked back at Jason with cum still on her face. She gave him a grinning smile which made Jason groaned and thrusted all the way inside, “Cum, Jason…. Cum inside my dirty pussy and fill me up with your cream!”

Jason suddenly stopped dead in his track, “You— you want me to cum inside you?”

Despite straining from orgasm, Jason held it back with every part of his will because he suddenly just thought about the consequence of cumming inside Annabeth unprotected. He was already balls deep and ready to cum, yet he held back just enough to not erupt yet.

“But… that would mean— But—” Jason stuttered.

Throughout all this fucking that Jason had been experiencing since they started this threesome, Jason had never once thought about cumming inside her, or the chance of her getting… well— Granted, he had only learned that he could fuck Annabeth about ten minutes ago and he was so excited to say that least that nothing was passing over his mind except for burying himself inside Annabeth’s tight snatch. Now that he realized what Annabeth wanted him to do, he didn’t know if he should go along with it.

“Mmm… why did you stop?” Annabeth teased Jason, “Don’t you want to cum in my pussy?”

Annabeth knew that Jason stopped because he was afraid that she was going to get pregnant, but she was in too much ecstasy to let him know that she was protected. She wanted him to feel guilty for dumping his load in her.

“Annabeth… I don’t want you—” Jason began, but immediately groaned as Annabeth slam herself back on his shaft.

“Just cum inside me Jason…” Annabeth smiled at him crazily, “I want that cum in my pussy.”

Jason groaned in defeat when Annabeth purposefully slam her hips back against him. He couldn’t hold himself from cumming inside her pussy anymore. He gave in and thrusted inside furiously, then fucked her hard once, twice, and then a third time, pushing his cock balls deep inside before releasing everything he’s got inside Annabeth’s tight pussy. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, he gave out a loud moan.

“Fucking hell!” Jason moaned, cumming with his primordial instinct.

Consequences or not, the act of cumming inside his girlfriend’s best friend while unprotected was the best feeling that Jason could have ever experienced. It was hot and naughty, and the wrongfulness of ejaculating inside Annabeth was only amplified since Percy was just arm’s length away, watching the whole thing unfolding right in front of his eyes. He felt guilty after cumming inside Annabeth, yet at the same time, he was experiencing one of the most fantasize experience that most male demigods could only dream of. It no doubt excites him.

“Mmmm—” Annabeth whimpered.

As Jason unloads waves after waves of his very white and fertile semen, Annabeth couldn’t help it anymore and came along with him. Screaming just as loud as Jason was moaning, her pussy clenched around Jason’s shaft, milking him for every drop of cum he’s still got inside his balls. And there was a lot.

“Damn—” Jason moaned, fucking her slowly throughout their orgasm.

Jason couldn’t have known that fucking Annabeth would be this enjoyable, because even after he had already orgasm twice; the first time through jerking off, the second time from Annabeth giving him a blowjob, and the third time where he finished fucking her pussy and came inside her tight snatch, he never would have thought that he could still cum so much. It surprised him because usually he wouldn’t be able to get hard after the second time, no less cumming so much after the first orgasm. He wondered if it was because he was so sexually frustrated from Piper not giving him any for the last two weeks.

“Oh god…” Jason kept moaning, “I— I am….”

Still stuffed inside Annabeth after filling that pussy up, Jason slowly pulled out of her dripping cunt, where there was a lot of white and sticky cum leaking down her pussy. He moaned, seeing some of it drip right off and landed on the sheets, while some were leaking down her thighs. It was a sight to behold, seeing her panting and on all fours after taking a creampie from him. But as much as he would like to admire her in such a sexy pose, he knew there was more pressing matter, being that he just came inside Annabeth, who is not his girlfriend, and he didn’t use any protection.

“I can’t believe I just—” Jason said.

As tired as he was after filling her up, Jason quickly realized what he did and look back down at Annabeth. Annabeth was staring at him with a dirty look, almost as if she’s saying that ‘I can’t believe you just came inside me’ type of expression. Jason looked up from Annabeth expression only to see his best friend looking back at him with a surprised reaction, and he quickly realize that he might have messed up.

“I am sorry Percy….” Jason said, trying to apologize for cumming inside his girlfriend.

Instead of being mad and immediately killing him with his Riptide, Jason wasn’t expecting his best friend to be laughing and chuckling when he just witness him cumming so deeply into Annabeth. Jason totally wasn’t expecting this, and he couldn’t figure out why they would want him to cum inside her and ran the risk of Annabeth getting pregnant.

“I— you… you are not mad?” Jason asked, a little surprised.

It was pretty evident that Percy wasn’t mad at him. In fact, he looked like he wanted him to come inside his girlfriend. It was then Jason realized that Annabeth might have been protected with birth control pills or something.

“No. Why would I be?” Percy said with a smirk, “Don’t worry Jason… you can cum inside my girlfriend anytime you want.”

Jason couldn’t believe how he didn’t see that Annabeth was already protected, “So she is….?”

Annabeth was still on all fours, but now that her pussy was filled again and she was getting a little bit tired of staying in this doggy position, she got up off her hands and knees and sat down on the bed with her legs behind her butt. Sitting up like this, Annabeth looked back at Jason and gave him a wide smirk, confirming his suspicion that she was already protected.

“Oh,” Jason said dumbfounded.

Annabeth giggled, seeing his expression after the revelation, “Mmm… your cum is so warm inside me.”

To some degree, Jason was relieved and at the same time overwhelmed with excitement since Annabeth wouldn’t get pregnant from his cum in her pussy, and he could cum inside her as much as he wanted. It almost sounded too good to be true, the only difference was that it was true and he didn’t need to worry about cumming inside her now. Moaning softly, Jason was feeling double the excitement. He quickly smiled at the thought of cumming inside Annabeth again and again until she was filled with nothing but his cum, shivering as his imagination went wild.

“Oh! You are still hard!” Annabeth squealed happily, looking at Jason.

Annabeth got really excited because Jason had remained hard after his third orgasm, her pussy still filled with his creamy cum and it felt naughty and made her arouse for more. As much as she loved getting creampie from Jason, to some degree she couldn’t believe that she actually did it. She could still remember how it felt when his cum started pouring into her, it made her feel lightheaded and mindless ecstasy, especially since he wasn’t her boyfriend.

“I am?” Jason questioned, looking down at himself.

Meanwhile, Percy was only semi-hard. It wasn’t such a surprise to him, considering that this was his fourth orgasm and he felt his energy draining from his body. As much as he wanted to give Annabeth his cock to pleasure her, he knew that he needed some rest before he could really give it to her. Seeing how Jason was still hard, he smirked and thought of a really great plan, which was letting Jason pleasure her while he rested a bit. 

Jason wasn’t believing himself when he looked down and saw that he was somehow still hard after cumming so hard into Annabeth. His near six inch shaft was covered with Annabeth’s juice and his own cum, which was a huge turn on. He quickly realized that it had to be because he didn’t cum for two weeks straight, and his sexual frustration was giving him the energy he needed to last a while. Looking back at Annabeth, who was smirking and licking her lips at his hardness, Jason chuckled.

“Mmm… I want your thing in my pussy again.” Annabeth said, smiling crazily.

As she began to tell Jason that she wanted him to fuck her again, Annabeth couldn’t help but get into a more comfortable position for herself. Leaning backward until she was laying on her back, she pushed her legs out behind her ass and spread them wide. In her missionary position, Annabeth spread her legs open and in doing so made Jason drooled.

“I like having your hot cum up my pussy…” Annabeth giggled, inviting him to come fuck her.

Seeing Jason’s shocked and drooling expression, Annabeth laughed as she reached for her pussy with her left hand, playing and spreading those pink lips apart so that more cum would be leaking out. As much as Jason would like to just get right into fucking her, he knew that Percy was still here and he wonder if his best friend would be joining them.

“You like my warm cum in your pussy, Princess?” Jason asked while jerking himself off in the meantime.

“Mmm… yeah, I love it! I want you two to cum inside me so much that I won’t be able to walk straight for a week.” Annabeth said, laughing almost like a loon.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Annabeth quickly realized that she had been ignoring her boyfriend since Jason dumped his load inside her. Quickly tilting her head to look up at Percy, Annabeth saw that he was giving her a smile, but she also saw that he wasn’t hard anymore, but only semi-hard. As disappointed as she was, she knew that his limit was probably reached since he had cum four time already. She wasn’t sad however, since his best friend’s big cock was more than enough to satisfy her in the meantime.

“Sorry wise girl… but I need some rest before I can go on again.” Percy smiled at his girl, “I guess Jason could fuck you while I get a bottle from the kitchen?”

Annabeth smiled back, guessing that Percy would be able to recovered really fast once he’s near his natural domain, “It’s okay seaweed brain…. Jason can fuck me instead, right lightning boy?”

Smiling like a loon, Jason shuffled himself a little bit forward to where Annabeth was before leaning over her. One of his hands were supporting his weight while his other hand were aligning his hard cock at her entrance, rubbing her folds and teasing her clit.

“Way ahead of you, Princess.” Jason smirked at her.

Looking up at his best friend, Jason caught Percy’s attention before burying himself deep within Annabeth again with one hard stroke, making her moaned loudly. Feeling her pussy clenching around him at once, he moaned out too.

“Don’t worry Percy… I will make sure your slutty girlfriend is taken care of.” Jason smirked before violating the daughter of Athena again.

If Percy wasn’t as skewer in the mind as he was right now, he would have probably felt like Jason was getting cocky about fucking his girlfriend. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but watched on, feeling increasingly horny but not enough to get himself back to full mast yet. Seeing how Jason was back to focusing on Annabeth, Percy decided to let this one slide and go to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water.

“Well then, fuck my girlfriend as hard as you can.” Percy said, smirking at his best friend, “Have fun.”

Getting off the bed, Percy went out of his shared bedroom, leaving Jason and Annabeth alone in there and fucking like there is no tomorrow. He didn’t bother with a pair of new boxers because it would only be removed once he got hard again. Plus, he wasn’t worry about people looking through their penthouse window at him because it was tinted from the outside with a smart feature control, like those futuristic window shades that tint itself on voice command. He could still see outside, but outside won’t be able to see him or Jason and Annabeth fucking in his bedroom right now. It’s a pretty cool feature, and Percy had always wanted to use this toward his advantage when it came to nailing Annabeth. He couldn’t help but want to try it tonight, since Jason was here and Annabeth was so horny that she was almost ready for anything.

“Mmm… Fuck me good, Jason!” Annabeth moaned.

Even though he was gone from the action taking place, Percy could still hear the far away moans from Annabeth and the guttural groans from Jason as they fucked to their hearts content. It no doubt excited him since he couldn’t tell what’s going on with his eyes, but could still clearly hear them fucking one another with only one goal in mind. Percy smirked, open the fridge and grab a bottle of grapefruit juice and a cup of water from the sink.

“Oh God! I want that big cock Jason! I want you to fuck me with that huge cock and make me cum! Mmmmm!” Percy heard his girlfriend screamed.

Leaning against the kitchen island, Percy started to drink from the bottle while listening in on the action going on in just a hallway and a few doors down from the kitchen.

“Annabeth…. Oh fucking hell Annabeth— you are so tight for me!” Percy then heard his best friend groaned.

Listening to his best friend fucking his girlfriend for about the same time it takes to finish his juice bottle, Percy was already really horny. They were making more and more moans as well as groans from his room, and it made him so horny that he felt a slight throb at his cock. He smiled, then just lean against the island before reaching for his cock and jerk off to the sound of Annabeth’s sweet musical moans.

“Oh my god your dick feel so huge inside me! Mmm… I feel so good!” Annabeth moaned.

Percy continued to jerk off.

“Fuck! You are driving me crazy!” Annabeth moaned a few second later.

Percy kept himself going, pumping his slowly hardening cock.

“Jason! Oh Jason! Oh right there! Right fucking there!” Annabeth kept moaning, “Fuck my dirty pussy right there and cum inside me with your tasty cream! Mmmmm…..”

Hearing all those dirty stuff Annabeth was saying, Percy had gotten fully hard and ready to go once again. He smiled when Annabeth just kept on moaning without a care in the world, probably getting fucked so hard from Jason that she was losing her mind from it. Knowing that he was back in the game, he quickly finished his bottle of grapefruit juice and the cup of water, only to suddenly felt a rush of energy bursting through his body. He quickly realized that by drinking water, he was able to get a boost of stamina that almost seemed to double how horny he originally was. His arousal was off the roof, and it ignited a burning desire in him that he didn’t want to wait any longer to join back in on the threesome.

“Annabeth... Oh I am gonna—” Percy heard Jason groaned.

“Cum inside me Jason. I want that cum inside me so badly!” Annabeth screamed.

Wanting to see them reached their final point, Percy quickly threw out the bottle, leaving the cup back where it belonged before hurrying back to the doorway of his room. Since he didn’t close the door, he quickly saw what he had left behind. Leaning against the doorway, he saw a sight so erotic that he couldn’t help but snicker and made a comment.

“God! You are such a horny slut wise girl.” Percy said.

Instead of fucking in the position where he last saw them, Percy saw that Jason was kneeling instead of hovering above Annabeth like the traditional style. He held her hips up with his hands, forcing her ass to stay off the bed while he supported her weight and fuck her like this. With her ass lifted off the bed, Percy knew that Annabeth was having many orgasms left and right because he did that to her once and she had been begging for it every time they have sex. Now that he was seeing Jason doing it to her, he could see why Annabeth like this so much.

“Glad you are back, Percy.” Jason smirked, looking at him standing by the doorway.

Annabeth just smiled since she was correct, that Percy would recovered as soon as he was near his natural domain. It was quite evident since there was a throbbing boner bouncing up and down for her to enjoy, and she wanted to get him back on the bed so they could continue their threesome.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned, titling her head to look at her boyfriend on the sideline, “Aww… Is that big, hard, throbbing cock all for me? Aww…. You shouldn’t have Percy.”

Percy smirked, seeing his best friend fucking Annabeth even harder as if what she said turned him on to a new level. Annabeth suddenly couldn’t help it. Whatever she was going to say disappeared from her mind as soon as Jason turned up his game and fucked her hard, almost matching the pace of Percy’s supersonic thrust. Moaning loudly from his hard fucking while reaching up to try and hold him, she could only manage to touch his chest and his abs, which unintentionally sent sparks up Jason’s spine as he pounded her harder and more forcefully.

“Oh Jason… you gonna cum? You are twitching so much inside me….” Annabeth asked with moans at every syllables, “Oh god yes!”

Jason was quickly getting back to being really sensitive from fucking Annabeth. Even though he was going to cum just moments ago, he managed not to because he wanted to make Annabeth orgasm with his cock again. With Percy interrupting them, it took the edge off. But now that he had been continuously fucking her, he was having little luck holding back anymore. Lucky for him, Annabeth was also close to cumming as well since she was literally being fucked while afloat.

“Fuck yes…” Jason moaned, seconds away from firing, “I am going to cum!”

“Me too! Cum with me….” Annabeth moaned with him.

Percy watched as his best friends buried himself deep inside his girlfriend for the second time tonight, moaning out a loud roar with three separate hard thrust until he couldn’t hold it in anymore and came inside her pussy, which was already wet with his first load of cum. His first thought of action…? –Stand there and enjoy the sight of his girlfriend getting creampie from his best friend.

“Fuck!” Jason screamed as ecstasy overflow him.

“Oooohh…. so much cum. So much—” Annabeth moaned as she was getting filled up for the third time tonight.

With one delicious serving from Percy and two very warm creamy batter from Jason, Annabeth was full to the brim with cum from both boys. Her pussy was nothing but sticky with their combine cum loads inside her, and Annabeth couldn’t help but loved the feeling of having so much tasty and fertile cum up her cunt at once. She wasn’t done however since she was determine to get them to cum inside her or on her until their balls were empty. Smiling like a loon, Annabeth could just imagining them fucking until tomorrow morning.

“So good—” Annabeth cooed.

Meanwhile, Jason slowly rocked in and out of Annabeth’s cunt, his dick was only semi-hard considering that he had his fourth orgasm and he didn’t have the same stamina that Percy had. Before he got too sensitive, he pulled out of her pussy still in ecstasy and sat on the heels of his feet.

“Holy shit Annabeth….” Jason moaned while panting.

Letting go of her hips, Annabeth sank back down on the bed and panted just as heavily as Jason was.

“God, you are amazing Jason.” Annabeth said between breaths.

Jason just laughed at what she said, then realized that Percy was still standing by the doorway. He saw that his best friend was giving him a smirk after he just came inside his girlfriend for the second time, and he couldn’t help but smirk back at him.

“Thanks for letting me fuck your girlfriend, Percy.” Jason smirked, “Her pussy is amazing! Better than my girlfriend’s….”

At the mentioning of Piper, Percy couldn’t help but laughed at what Jason said. He knew that Jason was only saying that because he had gone two weeks without getting any sex from his girlfriend, and since they were best friends he just couldn’t help but wanting to share Annabeth with him, to relieve some of his sexual stresses. After all, what are best friends for…?   
“No problem, Jason…” Percy snickered, “Sharing is caring, right?”

Annabeth scoffed, “Oh don’t pretend you don’t enjoy looking at Jason fuck me, seaweed brain. I know you do.”

Annabeth gave Percy a knowing smile, since she could tell that Percy enjoyed looking at Jason fuck her as hard as he could. It certainly took a little help from her, but once they started this threesome, it was like all of Percy’s naughty sexual desires were out in the open and Annabeth quickly realized how her boyfriend would pound her with rougher passion and harder intensity with Jason around. She knew that Percy would only allow this if he was comfortable, and even though he wasn’t before, now he was all in on it and it excited her to know what other kinks he had hidden up in his mind. 

Percy gave out a unbelievable chuckled, throwing up his hands in surrender before walking back toward the bed and stood beside it.

“What can I say? I like seeing my best friend cum inside you.” Percy said with a chuckled.

Annabeth smiled at Percy, loving him even more since he had changed his mind about letting Jason fuck her and cum inside her. She hoped that she wasn’t too forceful in her attempt to convince him of that, but seeing the lust in his eyes when Jason fucked her, she knew that Percy had develop the same kink that she had.

“Mmm… Are you boys ready for more?” Annabeth asked them.

Now that she was all rest up and ready for another round, Annabeth titled her head up and try to see if Jason was still hard. Unfortunately, he wasn’t anymore.

“I don’t think I can go on anytime soon.” Jason said, a little disappointed.

Annabeth somehow knew that Jason wouldn’t be hard anymore, but she had to admit that it was pretty impressive for him to stay hard through three straight orgasm when most demigods wouldn’t be able to last after the second time. Looking back up at Jason, she smiled knowingly.

“It’s okay, Jason. You did really good fucking me.” Annabeth complimented.

Jason smiled back, “Thanks.”

Since Jason wasn’t hard anymore, Annabeth quickly did an assessment of the situation and noticed how Percy was as stiff as a rock, just like how it should be.

“So… Percy. What would you like to do with me?” Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

Percy smirked, “What do you think?”

Seeing Annabeth giggled at what he said, Percy climbed back on the bed, his hard dick bounced up and down in the meantime, and stood up. He quickly walked over to where Annabeth was and gesture her to sit up.

“Sit up wise girl.” Percy said, “I want you to clean my cock up.”

Annabeth quickly got into position, sitting on her legs before she felt Percy pressing his cock against her face, poking at her mouth and wanting her to take him down again. Already forgotten about Jason, Annabeth gladly took her boyfriend’s cock in her mouth, sucking on it and pumping the rest of his shaft with her right hand.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned.

While his cock was stiffed again after he had his rest, Percy saw that his best friend wasn’t anymore. He knew that Jason was done for now, at least until his strength started to come back to him. He didn’t know how long that would take him, since he didn’t have the same stamina that he had for being the son of Poseidon. He hoped that it wouldn’t take too long, since he wanted them to double team Annabeth again. Seeing Jason watching Annabeth gave him a blowjob, staring at her mouth wrapping around his cock, Percy smirked at him, who was still kneel by the end of the bed and smiling crazily.

“Man! Your girlfriend really doesn’t stop at all, Percy.” Jason chuckled.

Percy gave out an unbelievable chuckled, “Yep.”

Since Jason wouldn’t be able to join in on the fun, Percy turned his head to get his attention. 

“You wanna grab some water from the kitchen?” Percy asked his best friend, “Check out the penthouse while you are at it. You didn’t see everything yet.”

Because he couldn’t stay hard to pleasure Annabeth, Jason agreed as he got off the end of the bed and stood back up, “Yeah… I am going to need something to drink after that.”

Once on his feet, he smiled at Percy before walking out of his room, “I’ll be back.”

Just like that, Percy saw Jason disappeared into the hallway, leaving him alone with Annabeth. As disappointed as he was about not being able to double team Annabeth, he could already imagine other dirty and naughty things that he was going to do to his girlfriend.

In the meantime, Annabeth was being loud and illustrious as she sucked her boyfriend’s cock like a vampire sucking out blood. The only difference was that she was sucking for cum, which was a much more worthwhile goal. With his cock back to its original form, bending upward and throbbing in her mouth, Annabeth wanted to make sure to put her boyfriend’s pleasure first. It was only fair, since she let Jason do whatever he wanted with her. Looking up at him with seductive eyes, she noticed that he was smiling and looking specifically at her chest.

“I can’t believe you still have your bra on.” Percy said, smirking at her.

Surprising her, she quickly realized that he was right. Her sky blue bikini bra was still on her body and she didn’t even realize it. That bikini top was forgotten since both boys were really only focused on her pussy and her mouth, they didn’t even bother with her bra. Now that Percy had brought it up, Annabeth wanted to take it off immediately.

Taking him out of her mouth briefly, Annabeth asked, “You want it off?”

Seeing Percy smirked, she suddenly thought of a way to get her bra off which would no doubt excited him. She quickly smiled, then sucked on his cock once last time, giving it a kiss before laying down on the bed again. Only this time she was on her belly with her legs high in the air. She purposefully arched her back and push her ass up, making herself look really sexy in this pose. Turning her head back to look at Percy, she saw that he was a little dumbfounded by her pose and couldn’t help but smirk at him.

“How about you come over here and take that bra off with your mouth, hum?” Annabeth asked with a naughty smile.

Percy moaned, seeing that thin bra strap hanging around her shoulder and her back, “Damn wise girl… you are such a sexy babe.”

Even though he’d wanted her to suck him off, Percy suddenly thought about that one time when they were trying something new. He specifically remember how awesome it was, and now he couldn’t help but want to try it once again. He quickly sprang into action, kneeling on the bed before straddling Annabeth’s back. Once he got into position, he leaned down until his mouth was breathing hot air on her back.

“Mmm… Take that thing off and I will reward you, seaweed brain.” Annabeth moaned, feeling Percy’s hot breath on her skin.

Annabeth could tell what Percy wanted as soon as she realized that he was eyeing her chest. Seeing his face brighten up as he quickly and expertly unhook her bra strap around her back, Annabeth knew that her boyfriend wanted to fuck her boobs. Annabeth could still remember the first time that they tried it, and it was so good for Percy that he came within one minute! She couldn’t help but wonder if this time around he would also cum within a minute. Hopefully not…. Once the strap was off, Annabeth wiggled her way out of her shoulder strap and the rest of the garment slowly descended down to the bed. The only thing that was holding it in place was the cups of her bra squished between her and the bed.

“I guess you know what I want now, right?” Percy asked the girl with the last piece of her clothes almost off.

Annabeth looked back, biting her index fingertip and smiling naughtily at her boyfriend, “Oh yeah… so why don’t you—”

Percy didn’t even wait for Annabeth to finish her sentence before flipping her over on her back and straddling her waist once again. For as much fucking as he did with Annabeth, he had never once been able to control himself when she gave him that exact look she was giving him right now. That pouting innocent look combine with her sexily sucking on her fingertip was known to get him insanely lustful, and she knew it.

“Percyyy! Really?” Annabeth giggled and sighed in mocking despair.

Percy was really horny now after seeing his girlfriend giving him that naughty look. It only got increasingly more difficult for him to control himself because he could finally see Annabeth’ boobs in all her glory. Percy couldn’t believe that he didn’t rip off her bra sooner, because one of the great things about fucking Annabeth was her amazing boobs. They weren’t overly big, but a 34c average size to match Annabeth’s slim and athletic body. Her boobs were firm and perky, not sagging one bit. Even her nipples were really hard, a direct result from the fucking that he and Jason had put her through. It got even harder now since her bra was left on the bed and her boobs were out for all to see.

“God…” Percy moaned, staring at her chest like a moron.

Although her boobs were only average, Percy remembered how he loved rubbing his cock against her chest when she would squeeze them together. Annabeth’s boobs obviously wouldn’t be able to envelop his whole cock around, but Percy loved that even more because he would clearly see his cock pushing forward and backward in the valley of her breasts. There was just something about seeing his cock rubbing Annabeth’s chest as her boobs rocked in sync with his thrust that get him really horny, so horny that the last time that he did it with her he didn’t last that long. Hopefully this time he could last a lot longer.

“You have amazing boobs slutty owl.” Percy said drooling.

Annabeth appreciated his compliment, but she was getting impatient with Percy just straddling her belly and admiring her boobs. Of course, she’d wanted to tease him before, but now that Percy already had her flipped over, she didn’t want to wait any longer to give him what he wanted. With some quick thinking, Annabeth smiled at Percy before squishing her boobs together and lift her chest up for Percy to see.

“Come on seaweed brain…” Annabeth said, stirring him up, “You gonna stay there all day to look at my boobs or you wanna fuck them instead?”

Pretty quickly, Percy stopped his dilly dallying and got into action. He shuffled himself a little bit forward before pressing the bottom of his cock into her cleavage, already feeling great from her boobs squishing around his cock.

“You naughty owl… Like my cock between you boobs, don’t you?” Percy said, stirring Annabeth up this time around.

Annabeth responded with a moan since feeling Percy’s cock between tits made her feel pleasurable as well. His cock was rocking back and forth, making her boobs rocked in sync and it made the whole situation feel erotic and naughty. Annabeth giggled and nodded.

“You like that?” Annabeth asked, giving him that same look from before.

Percy couldn’t help but responds with even faster thrusts, despite wanting to hold off his orgasm from fucking her tits. Looking down at Annabeth, Percy could see how she was working her best to make his cock feel good, and with that same expression she was giving him before, he was much closer to orgasm now.

“Oh fuck!” Percy groaned, closing himself to the point of orgasm.

Seeing her nipples so hard as if they were begging for stimulation, Percy instinctively reached for her left nipple before pinching and twisting it around, making Annabeth moaned as she was pleasured. Since her nipples were being played with, Annabeth wanted to do more for Percy to make his pleasure skyrocket. Titling her head up and looking at his dick head poking out with each thrust forward, Annabeth smirked and suddenly thought about a great idea.

“Holy shit!” Percy moaned loudly, throwing his head back from the insane pleasure.

Annabeth smiled at his response, satisfy with how Percy was moaning in extreme ecstasy before taking the tip of his cock in her mouth with every thrusts forward. It was a little difficult to say the least because she had to tilt her head to take his cock in, but after grabbing a few pillows and stack them up, Annabeth was comfortable with herself enough to really give Percy a tittyfuck / blowjob of his life.

“Annabeth. Annabeth…. I can’t believe— you are…. God, so good!” Percy moaned as he was getting to fuck her boobs while getting sucked off at the same time.

Because he was looking at her the entire time, Percy couldn’t believe when Annabeth took his cock in her mouth while he fucked her boobs like that. It felt so amazing since this was something that they’ve never done before and he was getting really horny, so much that that his cum was ready to burst, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back. The good thing was that it had been over a minute and Percy didn’t manage to cum so soon, so there was that….

“Mmm… can you hold off?” Annabeth moaned out.

Seeing his cum hungry girlfriend doing him like this, Percy was having a very difficult time to control his orgasm and holding it back.

“No….” Percy groan, feeling it right there.

Annabeth sensed this already, and quickly let Percy’s cock out from the valley of her boobs. It was throbbing so hard that it bounced out like a seesaw on a trampoline. Percy immediately groan, unhappy that Annabeth had decided to cum block him from cumming.

“Why?” Percy whined.

Annabeth smirked at him, “I want to blow it.”

Reluctant at her request, Percy didn’t want to stay there with his blue balls anyway and quickly shuffle himself a bit forward until he was straddling her chest. He presented Annabeth with his seven inch cock throbbing so intensity above her face, hovering above her mouth, her nose, and between her eyes. Staring at his delicious meat cross-eyed, Annabeth was grinning to herself before getting started by kissing the base of his shaft, using her lips to suck on the stiff organ.

“Fuck.” Percy moaned as he was getting sucked between his balls and his shaft.

Moaning as soon as she started to stimulate him, Percy could feel Annabeth working on the base while the rest of his shaft was resting on her nose and between her eyes. Looking at his cock against her face, an idea suddenly jump inside his head, and he couldn’t help but smirked at Annabeth before reaching for the base of his shaft, gripping it and taking it away from her mouth.

“What are you—?” Annabeth began.

_Smack!_

A loud smacking noise was produced when Percy intentionally slapped the bottom of his cock against his girlfriend’s face, and seeing his cock whacking Annabeth across the cheek made him really horny. He didn’t know if Annabeth like that or not, and he couldn’t tell what she was thinking with that stunned expression she was showing. The only thing he knew is that he really like seeing Annabeth being used like that, and he wanted to keep smacking the daughter of Athena’s cute face with his cock again and again.

“You like that?” Percy asked Annabeth, unsure what she was thinking.

Throughout all their times having sex, Annabeth had never been the one to enjoy getting herself degraded during sex. After Percy smack her across her face with his cock though, she fell into a new level of being turned on and wanted him to continue doing that to her. She wanted to feel like a dirty slut, and getting slap in the face with a big cock definitely made her feel like she was one. Grinning crazily at Percy, she told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Oh God… keep smacking me, please!” She whimpered pleadingly.

Snickering at the pleading look on his girlfriend, Percy smiled before gripped the base again before landing another hit on her cheek this time around, then again on her forehead, her other cheek, her pouting mouth, her nose, her eyes which she had to shut, her nose again until he felt himself edging to the point of orgasm.

“Fuck! I can’t believe you love this shit…” Percy grinned, stopping himself after he had enough.

Annabeth was very horny now. She wanted his cum really badly, and without thinking about anything else she told him to rub his big cock all over her face.

“Rub that cock over my face, baby! I want you to use me like the slutty owl I am!” Annabeth encouraged him.

Just like how horny Annabeth was getting, it was getting really hard to control his edge. Without thinking logically, Percy disregarded everything about the proud and dignify Annabeth Chase before violating her slutty body with his cock. Because his cock had a bend upward, Percy leaned forward until he was supporting his weight with his hands on the bed so that his cock was sort of parallel with her face. Without another word, Percy began to move by rocking his hips up and down, which in turn made his cock rubbed against her face like he planned.

Looking down his body at Annabeth face where his cock was against, he almost lost himself to the pleasure of orgasm because of how erotic it looked when he’s rocking himself on her face. It was rocking his whole world, so much so that he was also going to cum too, but he didn’t want to warn her because he wanted it to be a surprise for her when his cum started to pour out all over her face.

“Mmmm…” Annabeth mumbled.

Annabeth couldn’t even speak as she was being ravish by her boyfriend’s cock. It was no doubt the most erotic thing that had ever happened to her all night and it was driving her crazy with lust. And to be honest, it might even be the most erotic thing that had ever happened to her since they first start having sex. It’s crazier to think that just merely years ago she had only gotten used to the idea of being sexy for her boyfriend, and ever since then, that proud and honorable daughter of Athena inside her was being chip away bit by bit and was being hidden deep within her every time she engaged in these naughty and sexy acts. With what Percy was doing to her now, rubbing his cock all over her face, it was as naughty as it could get and it excited Annabeth to see herself acting like a slut. Even though she knew how much of a daughter of Athena she still was, and how she still held her pride and dignity, she was getting less and less able to resist her boyfriend’s cock and the sexual pleasure that it brought her. It made her not want to fully embrace the Athenian side of herself, as evidently clear from her desires to have a threesome with Jason… something that only some daughter of Aphrodite would do. She knew that she hadn’t fully admit it, but she had always wanted the best of both worlds, being the same smart and independent girl that she had always been but also the girl who like to get dirty and naughty in the bedroom all the time. And considering how she was letting her boyfriend rubbed his cock all over her face, she’d have to say that at least one of her qualities were already achieved.

Speaking of achieving, Annabeth could tell that Percy was close to his orgasm with how rough he seemed to have gotten. This dick on her face seemed to be twitching so much that she started to think that it was about to explode right on her face. Getting glimpses of his cock sliding across her face, feeling the rough ridges of his cock and inhaling his manly sense, Annabeth wasn’t going to wait any longer because she wanted his cum badly, so badly that she accidentally kissed the bottom of his shaft. Percy immediately moaned from that, fucking her face faster.

“Annabeth… I can’t hold on anymore!” Percy warned, despite him not wanting to warn her.

Annabeth couldn’t speak because of his dick covering half her face, so she respond in the only way she could by pouting her lips and kissing his shaft with every rub of his cock against her face.

“Annabeth!!!” Percy screamed.

His orgasm was finally triggered when Annabeth kissed the bottom of his cock while he rubbed her face, making the son of Poseidon cum so hard that it hit Annabeth like a huge tsunami.

“Percyyy!” Annabeth wanted to giggle, but it sounded like a bunch of incoherent sounds.

Percy was flooding Annabeth’s face full of his whipped cream, and it brought him so much ecstasy from this particular orgasm that he didn’t realize his best friend was back, and he was standing by the doorway looking awestruck at them.

“Oh my god,” Percy moaned, slowly rocking back and forth.

Annabeth couldn’t help herself but let her mouth slightly open so that some of his delicious cum would be dripping down her face and into her mouth. There was already a few spurts in there and she happily gulped it down to her already full stomach, feeling its warm spreading through her body once again.

“That was fucking amazing.” Percy’s moans continued.

His orgasm was getting too sensitive with him rocking on her face like this, so Percy reluctantly pushed himself off his hands and sat back up to straddle her chest. Looking down at his work, his cock throbbed in excitement just seeing Annabeth’s face like this.

“Damn wise girl….” Percy mumbled.

Annabeth could already tell how dirty she was looking like with that incredibly horny expression on her boyfriend’s face. His cum on her face sprawled out from her forehead to her mouth, and some even landed on her hair as a result of his cock pumping it right out all over her. Feeling another fresh load of cum on her face, Annabeth smiled and couldn’t help but wonder how she was going to clean herself up. She wanted to swallow all his cum down, but after that few servings from both Percy and Jason before, she was getting too full to drink it anymore, as tasty and delicious as it was.

“You look amazing by the way.” Percy said, obviously liking a cum covered Annabeth more.

“Maybe I won’t clean it away then…” Annabeth teased him.

Making her boyfriend moan, Annabeth smiled and look up at him only to gasp when she saw how his dick had remain so hard, standing proudly at her face while throbbing widely as if it was begging for more attention. Staring at that hard cock cross-eyed, she couldn’t believe at the sight she was seeing since Percy wouldn’t be able last longer than one time after his stamina was depleted. And yet, a hard throbbing cock was hovering above her face, and it even had a bend upward meaning that he was begging to cum again. She was totally surprised.

“Seaweed brain,” Annabeth gasped, “You are still so hard!”

Percy laughed, seeing the stunned look on his girlfriend before slowly getting off from straddling her chest. Kneeling next to her body, he sat on the heels of his feet before admiring the amount of cum he had pump all over her and basking in how horny it got him when he was rubbing his cock all over Annabeth’s face.

“I think the water had something to do with it.” Percy said.

Annabeth suddenly giggled out as the lightbulb click in her mind. It was so obvious, and she couldn’t believe she never thought about this before now. Since Percy was the son of Poseidon, it means that he was much stronger around his natural element, which would mean that water had a direct cause to his stamina. If just drinking water would make his stamina like this— Annabeth shivered as her imagination went wild with crazy ideas. 

“Yeah… I think so too.” Annabeth said, now wanting to experiment with that hypothesis.

Turning her head to look at Percy with a smile, Annabeth surprisingly saw Jason standing by the doorway just like how Percy was when he got back to join in. She could see the unbelievably horny look on Jason’s face and wonder how long he had been standing there and looking at them. Seeing a grin on his face, Annabeth couldn’t help but gave Jason a smirk to tried and get a reaction from him, then she looked back at Percy who was sitting on the bed breathing a little heavier after doing such an erotic and naughty thing.

“So, I guess you like that, didn’t you?” Annabeth asked both of them.

Jason nodded and gave Annabeth a wide smile, which was the exact reaction she was looking for. Percy then immediately answered her, “Fuck yes! I want to do that more often now.”

Annabeth giggled because Percy hadn’t realize that his best friend was standing behind his back at the door. Being watched so intensity between the two boys, Annabeth got up from laying down and sat on her ass with her legs behind her.

“Yeah? I think Jason wanted to do that to me too, right sparky?” Annabeth chuckled, pointing behind Percy to let him know that Jason was back.

Percy totally didn’t realize that his best friend was back. He quickly look behind him and saw his best friend standing there with a small smile and a semi-hard cock. He laughed, couldn’t believe that he was so focus on rubbing Annabeth’s face and boobs that he hadn’t realized his best friend was back. 

“Yeah… no doubt he does.” Percy laughed. 

Seeing his best friends after doing something that was so erotic in front of him, Jason couldn’t believe that he didn’t get back sooner. He only got to see the last bit of Percy rubbing his cock on Annabeth’s face before he came all over her, but that was already enough to make his semi-hard dick twitch wildly at the sight. He could see Annabeth face covered with Percy’s sweet cream, and there were a lot of them just dripping down her face, making her look like a sexy slut.

“Wow,” Jason finally said, “You guys are unbelievable.”

Annabeth gave him a wicked smile, gesturing him to walk back into the room. Thinking that she was going to get double teamed again, she looked at where his cock was and realize that he was only semi-hard. As disappointed as she was, she knew that he didn’t have the quick recovery like Percy had and couldn’t help but accept that it would take longer for him to get it back hard.

Even though Annabeth wanted him back into the room, Jason hadn’t step in because he hadn’t gotten a drink from the kitchen yet. The only reason why was because he was checking out the penthouse. Specifically, he was really intrigue to know if they really have a pool. Sure enough, he still couldn’t quite believe that they actually do have a fancy pool combined with a hot tub at the roof patio area. It wasn’t within the penthouse so it was outdoors, but there was a solid wooden gazebo that covered the bar well into the beach chairs. It was such an amazing view because there was nothing like this in camp half-blood, and Jason couldn’t help but want to try it out.

“I can’t believe you guys have a pool and a hot tub either…” Jason said absentmindedly.

Percy laughed, “Hey…. maybe after we are done with Annabeth, we can all use it.”

Jason smiled, thinking how his day had gone from shitty to being so great. Meanwhile, Annabeth couldn’t help but contemplate when her boyfriend mention something about using the pool. Her gears started to turn in her head and she formulated a plan that seemed almost too good to be true. She shuddered just imagining her plan in action.

“So, you ready?” Percy asked his best friend.

Jason immediately knew what Percy was talking about. He wanted both of them to double team Annabeth again, but knowing that he didn’t rest enough yet, he gave Percy an apologetic smile, “I am not hard yet…. Plus, I was checking out your pool and I didn’t get a drink either.”

As disappointed as Percy was, he reconciled that he would get to fuck his girlfriend all by himself, and with his stamina doubled from drinking water before, he could literally destroy Annabeth’s pussy and give her what she wanted since she was so horny and probably not satisfy until they dumped all of their cum in her. Looking back at Jason, Percy gave him a sympathetic and apologetic look before telling him to hurry up so he could help him out.

“You better hurry up man… I don’t think I am going to satisfy her with just one cock.” Percy smirked.

All of a sudden, Percy felt Annabeth pushed him back until he fell backward on the bed and landed with a thump.

“Annabeth?!” Percy asked in surprise as she quickly straddled him.

Percy got a naughty grin from his girlfriend as she rested her hands on his chest supporting herself. His surprise quickly turned into realization, and he couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Mmm…. I wanna ride your hard cock, babe.” Annabeth smiled back.

Percy always did love to have Annabeth ride him cowgirl since he would be able to see all of Annabeth deliciously sinful body pleasuring herself on his hard rod, and as much as he wanted to start nailing her immediately, he knew that Jason was still here watching them. Percy turned his head and look at his best friend, who was laughing because of Annabeth’s insatiable hunger for cocks.

“Yeah… I can see that now.” Jason said with a chuckle.

Walking into the room and quickly grabbing something off the drawer, Jason quickly strolled back out the room to leave them alone to fuck. Before he left though, he turned around to look at Annabeth, seeing her display and grinding so roughly on his best friend’s cock. He couldn’t help but make a comment about how slutty she was being.

“When I get back, I want that pussy Princess.” Jason said.

Catching her attention, Annabeth saw that thirsty look on Jason expression. She smirked, then gave him a show when she reached underneath to Percy’s hard cock and aim it at her entrance. Teasing Percy physically and Jason mentally, she rubbed the tip of her boyfriend’s cock on her folds, making him moaned in anticipation. 

“I am going to put it in now.” Annabeth said seductively.

Dropping down slowly until half his shaft was buried inside her, Annabeth made Percy moaned loudly as the rest of his seven inch cock slipped its way inside the tight snatch again. She was moaning too as Percy’s cock enter her, stretching her out and making her feel more sensitive than usual. Then again, she had been fucking them for a while now, so it wasn’t a surprise that her senses were heighten so much. Looking at Jason standing on the sideline, Annabeth remembered what he said and quickly reassure him that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Don’t worry…. My pussy isn’t going anywhere.” Annabeth grinned at him, “Just get hard and we can all go at it again.”

Jason smiled at what Annabeth said before leaving them alone for real this time, bringing the object he brought from the top of the dresser with him. He grinned, already thinking up ways to use it to his advantage.

“Fucking hell….” Percy moaned, “I can’t believe you are still so tight.”

Annabeth knew what Percy mean, but she also knew that her tight pussy was bringing him pleasure, so it wasn’t a problem for her. The fact that she had her pussy screw by two big cocks for four straight times, it should have loosen up and not be as tight. But like always, her pussy would find its way back to being really tight, and Annabeth couldn’t help but think that a particular Goddess was messing with her. It wasn’t like she wanted to complain anyway. After fucking for so long, she was glad that her cunt would still be tight for them, or else it would lessen the pleasure that both boys would feel. Smiling at her boyfriend at the mention of her tight pussy, Annabeth continued to ride him and be the one in control of the movement.

“Oh god… I can feel your pussy with Jason’s cum. Fuck! You are so wet too.” Percy moaned again.

Feeling two warm loads inside her pussy, Percy didn’t know if he would enjoyed fucking Annabeth with Jason’s cum already in there. But considering how he had been fine with everything that he thought he wouldn’t like, this was giving him a huge turned on. Her walls were wet and slick for him, and he was so turned on that he wanted to give her a hard fuck right now. There was only one slight problem… His girlfriend was sitting on top of him and he couldn’t thrust his hips up.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned.

Obviously, Percy wasn’t feeling fully satisfy because Annabeth was riding him slowly. Her hands were still on his chest to hold herself up and he could see her looking down at him. Surprisingly, her face was clear of most of his cum except for a few strings left over. Annabeth was smiling wickedly, and Percy couldn’t help but think that she’s got something hidden up her sleeves.

“Can you go faster?” Percy asked a stupid and rhetorical question.

Instead of answering him with her riding him wildly, Annabeth went even slower with her hips, rocking back and forth on his cock like she’s not in a hurry. Percy didn’t like that. He went ahead to reach for her waist only to suddenly felt his hand were tied to the headboard.

“What the—” Percy mumbled.

Pulling on the resistance, Percy couldn’t believe that he didn’t even realize his girlfriend was tying his wrist to the headboard, with no less her own bra. Trying to force his hands out, the bind only got tighter around, and Percy couldn’t help but curse at the fact that Annabeth knew how to tie a good knot.

“Annabeth….” Percy begged after the surprise, “Please don’t—”

Annabeth gave him a smirk, “I let you guys fuck me so hard anywhere you want… I think that it’s only fair that I get to fuck you this time around.”

As much as Percy would like to fuck Annabeth hard and fast, he didn’t want to argue with her. That fact that they had been going to town on her almost non-stop, putting their own pleasure first, it was only the right thing to do and let her pleasure herself with his cock.

Annabeth saw how Percy had relaxed and stop struggling against the knot, and she couldn’t be happier that she would get to ride him in her own pace, getting herself close to another orgasm. She didn’t even remember how many she have had since this all started, and that just goes to show how long this had been going on. Annabeth didn’t planned to stop though, not until at least midnight when they would be too tired to fuck anymore.

“Good boy.” Annabeth said as she continued to ride him sensually.

Percy didn’t know how long he would be able to last from the agony of letting Annabeth ride him slowly like that. It wasn’t like he was going to cum anytime soon, so it wasn’t too painful. But the male demigod instinct inside him would very much like to fuck her harder and faster rather than letting her ride him slowly. The only problem…. His hands were tied around the bed and he couldn’t help himself as much as he wanted to. Reluctantly going along with her plan, Percy tried to relax himself so that it wouldn’t hurt so much when he was ready to cum inside her.

“Mmm… I love feeling your big cock inside me.” Annabeth moaned.

Annabeth was in heaven once she began to ride him at her own pace. Sure, Percy was still trying to thrust his hips up to get more stimulation, but with her sitting on top of his pole, there was only so much that he could do with his control taken away.

“Ugn....” Percy groaned.

Annabeth smiled at him, somehow enjoying the struggles that Percy was going through. Even though she knew that he was begging to cum even after he came on her face, she didn’t plan on letting Percy take control because she was too consumed with riding him slowly. In part because her cunt was being used so roughly by the two boys, she needed to make sure that she slows down so she would still be able to feel the pleasures later. Also because she wanted to be the one in control of her orgasm this time around.

Seeing Percy looking up at her body from underneath her, Annabeth could tell that he was staring at her boobs for the longest, before briefly looking at her face pleading in anguish. She knew that he wanted more stimulation, and seeing him suffering like that she just couldn’t help but give him a little something.

“You wanna touch?” Annabeth asked.

Pushing her boobs forward, Percy immediately drooled at her tits slightly bouncing up and down on her chest from the rocking that she was doing. He really wanted to touch them, pinch her nipples, and suck on those fleshly soft breasts. He nodded eagerly, waiting for Annabeth to let him have her. Well, some of her at least….

Annabeth was still holding herself up with her hands on his chest when she saw Percy nodded his head fervently. She smiled, then moved her hands to rest on his sides before she leaned her body down so Percy could get another taste of her tits. All the while, she continued to rock on his cock, making herself feel pleasurable while tormenting him at the same time.   
“You want them, don’t you?” Annabeth asked, moving her chest close enough to his face but not enough for him to play with them yet.

Percy began to groan and struggle after seeing her boobs being so close to play with but not being able to. Annabeth saw Percy trying to unbind the knot, and fail terribly at it. She smiled, almost sadistic like before pushing herself back up.

“Tsk tsk…. Not good, seaweed brain.” Annabeth smiled naughtily, “You have to be a good boy if I am going to let you play with my boobs.”

Hearing the whimpers and whines coming out of him, Annabeth chuckled in mocking despair before grounding her hips on his shaft, moving herself up and down his hard cock instead of back and forth to give him enough for satisfaction.

“You gonna be a good boy now?” Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded his head furiously before saying in an almost pleading tone, “Please! I’ll be good… Just—”

Satisfy with his responses, Annabeth leaned her body down once again until her boobs were held just above his face, as she wanted to tease him for not listening to her and for struggling against the bind before.

“Annabeth….” Percy begged, “Please—”

Satisfy with his respond this time around, Annabeth gave him what he wanted and let him play with her boobs. Almost immediately, she could feel his mouth kissing her tits and making her moan.

“Mmm… you are an eager one, aren’t you?” Annabeth teased.

Traveling lower until he was met with her nipple, Percy took her left protruding nub and nibble on it, making Annabeth moan louder. His mouth was rediscovering all the little things that he knew she love from past experience, and he was making her moan significantly louder and sexier. 

“That’s good Percy…. Mmm… suck it right there,” Annabeth moaned.

Stilling keeping herself going on his cock, Annabeth never once lost sight of her own goal while letting Percy enjoyed her boobs. It was getting close for her, as the thick and hard cock inside her pussy was throbbing almost like a vibrator, making her pussy feel hot and very sensitive to this next orgasm.

Percy felt a little relieve that he got to play with Annabeth’s tits, because he would have literally die from the agony if he didn’t get something to distract himself with. He could feel his cock twitching like crazy inside her, and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to last like this.

“You are squeezing me….” Percy grunted, feeling so much discomfort.

Percy took his face away from her boobs, trying to force his hips up to meet Annabeth’s movement.

“Shit….” Percy grunted again.

Annabeth wasn’t having any of it, because she immediately grounded her hips to hold her boyfriend in place. Pushing herself back up with her hands on his chest, Annabeth continued to ride him casually and could feel herself about to cum.

Annabeth instead replied, “I am going to cum—”

Annabeth was really close now. She was fucking herself on his pole and it felt amazing to finally be able to control her own orgasm with using his cock. Her orgasm was right upon her and with a few more bounces of her hips she came with a sexy whimper.

“Mmm… Percyyy—” Annabeth moaned, cumming all over his cock.

As amazing as it felt for her, Percy was having a tough time trying to struggle with the pain and the build-up of agony when her pussy spasm around his cock. It brought him close to orgasm, but not enough to let him over the edge. It made him groaned as he was trapped underneath her orgasmic body, squirming and trying to find a way to break the improvise knot. Meanwhile, Annabeth was in Elysium as she orgasmed. It was everything she needed to slow down after the boys had use her pussy so roughly, and she could feel herself getting back some of the lost sensitivity when they fucked her really hard.

“Oooohh…. Thanks seaweed brain.” Annabeth sighed after her orgasm die down.

Even though Annabeth was thanking him for the sensual orgasm, Percy was about to pass out from the anguish of being deny to fuck her pussy hard and fast. He couldn’t move from his position as Annabeth sat on his cock without any movement. Looking up at her, he saw her smiling sweetly at him before he gave her a pleading look, whimpering for her to let go of the bra tying his wrist on the headboard.

“That was nice….” Annabeth said with satisfaction.

Percy whined, “You got what you wanted. Now let me go….”

Annabeth gave him a wicked smile, “Mmm… Nope.”

Before Percy even had the time to be shocked, Annabeth let her hips rocked slowly on his cock, and immediately she saw Percy groaned and buckled his hip to get as deep into her as possible.

“Ugn…. Why?!” Percy asked in despair.

Annabeth smiled at him, continue to ride him in a snail pace. It wasn’t like she planned on keeping him there after her orgasm, but seeing him being so vulnerable, she wanted to treasure it for as long as possible.

“Just enjoy the ride, seaweed brain.” Annabeth moaned and gasped as his cock violated her.

Percy was certainly not enjoying the ride that Annabeth was giving him, considering how hard his cock was throbbing and begging to cum.

“Don’t you like my pussy squeezing your cock?” Annabeth teased.

Percy whimpered in pain, “Yeah… but I want to fuck you hard!”

In a desperate attempt to free himself, Percy began to pull on her bra tying his wrist together, regardless if the bind was tightening on him. It no doubt hurt, but he could feel it began to loosen up and work even harder to break her improvise knot away.

Annabeth was in so much pleasure riding him with her eyes close, she didn’t even notice her boyfriend was desperately pulling on her knot and going to succeed with breaking off her bra. Not until the last second when she heard a snap, that’s when she open her eyes to see that Percy had not only broke her knot, but also her favorite bra.

“Percy!” Annabeth screamed, “That was my favorite bra!”

Percy was relieved that his hand were finally free. He looked at Annabeth with a smug expression before telling her, “Buy a new one…”

Looking at her boyfriend nervously, Annabeth could see the insanely lustful expression on his face, his sex drive was through the roof. It wasn’t like she did help with that matter, and because of her doing Percy was now looking like an animal hunting for its prey. Annabeth couldn’t help but look at him anxiously, wonder what he was going to do to her now that the restrain was gone.

“Mmm…. you know what I am going to do to you now, right?” Percy asked her lustfully. 

Pushing herself to sit up without her hands on his chest, she stopped moving herself on his cock in fear of pissing him off even more. Just looking at his insanely hungry expression was enough for her to want to back away in panic because he was giving her a look that convey _‘I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight when I am done_ ’. Annabeth was now thinking what she had done, and especially after she basically tortured him without letting him fuck her, not to mention tying his wrist on the headboard.

Looking at Percy who wasn’t moving but just staring at her with a smug expression, Annabeth slowly held her hand between them as if it was going to stop him from ravishing her. While his really hard dick was still inside her, Annabeth mumbled and warned, “Percy…. Don’t—”

His smug look on his face suddenly turned into a mocking smirk, and Annabeth was so unprepared when Percy started to fuck her that she screamed almost in an instant.

“Oh my God! Percyyy!” Annabeth screamed as the pleasure course through her once again, “Fucking—Percy! You… Oh my fucking god! Slow down…. You are going too—”

Even though it was only the first thrust, Annabeth got close to her second orgasm since having first one not a while ago. It was mind-blowing, making her rolled her eyes in pure ecstasy. As much as she loved being in control of Percy and her own orgasm, Annabeth had no choice now but to go along with his relentless fucking of her pussy.

“Percy!” Annabeth screamed, throwing her head back.

Hearing her chanting his name, Percy smirked before mercilessly going to town on her pussy. All his sexual frustration, the tension that she put on him when she decide to tie his hands and ride him slowly, he couldn’t help but unleashed it, to make her experience just a fraction of what she made him go through by fucking her till she couldn’t walk.

“That’s for tying my hands with your bra” Percy said, giving her one harder than normal thrust.

Hearing her yelp in surprised, Percy gave her another hard thrust, “And this is for riding me slowly and not letting me fuck you.”

With his hands on her ass holding her body in place, Percy thrusted into Annabeth’s cunt with almost insane supersonic speed, making her orgasm almost constantly. Her juice were flowing out of her pussy and wetting not only his cock but also dripping down his balls.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Annabeth….” Percy smirked, “And I am going to punish you by fucking you till you can’t walk anymore.” 

Annabeth looked almost afraid of how she was going to end up after Percy finished with her, but the sluttier part of her was anticipating it more than anything else. It didn’t matter to her that her previous orgasm had brought back some of her lost sensitivity. Now all she wanted was to get fucked to oblivion or at least getting screwed left and right until she wouldn’t be able to walk straight anymore.

“Fuck me hard then…” Annabeth smirked back.

Supporting herself on his chest, Annabeth could feel Percy’s hands kneading into her ass while fucking her so fast from underneath her. She could do nothing but moaned, as her pussy was feeling the mighty shaft pummeling in and out of her hole and making her feel good.

“Please—” Annabeth moaned, pleading for more.

Percy gave out a laugh in disbelief, staring at his girlfriend trying to match him thrusts for thrusts. Just a while ago, she wanted to ride him slowly. Now, she was begging for it harder and faster. He couldn’t help but think that maybe this was Annabeth’s plan all along, making him horny as fuck then letting him fuck her really hard to make her own pleasure skyrocket. 

“Oh fuck! I am going to cum! I am gonna cum again!” Annabeth moaned, cumming her second time already.

Her pussy was getting really tight around him, and Percy didn’t know how much longer he could last from fucking her like this. He was already really close from her first orgasm, and now that he got to fuck her, his orgasm on the horizon was closer than he’d like to admit. Annabeth was still pushing herself up on his chest, and as horny as it made him to see her boobs bouncing around when he thrusted into her, he wanted to bring her down with him so he could feel her whole body against her.

“Oooohh that was…. that—” Annabeth moaned, still getting fucked through her second orgasm.

She didn’t’ get to finish her sentence though because Percy didn’t hesitated and pull Annabeth’s body down toward him. His hands reached for her back before pulling her down, and Annabeth didn’t have time to argue before she wrapped her arms around his back. With this cuddling position, Percy had the leverage to really give it hard to Annabeth’s pussy, getting himself almost to the edge of orgasm too.

“Oh fucking gods…. I am gonna—” Percy moaned.

The added sensation of her nipples rubbing his chest was enough to make him blow his load. Not to mention that her orgasmic mess of a body was squirming above him, chanting his name over and over again. He couldn’t wait any longer. He gave her one hard thrust, then a second thrust, burying himself as deep into her as possible before releasing a lot of sperm up that cunt.

Annabeth moaned as she was getting filled up for the fourth time tonight, whimpering as his seed flooded inside her pussy without any warning. It was so warm and wet, it brought her tremendous pleasure and ecstasy.

“Cum inside me! Mmm…. So warm—” Annabeth moaned.

Annabeth couldn’t believe just how much cum was being ejaculated into her pussy alone. She never thought that Percy or Jason for that matter have so much semen available, and each time they fucked her raw before dumping another load inside her was the dirty feeling she could have ever want. Being in her first threesome, she now wanted nothing more than to feel them pump all their delicious cum inside her until she would be leaking for days to come.

“Oooohh Fuck!” Percy moaned, totally speechless.

Percy was in heaven after streaming another batch of his cum inside her hole. There were so much cum inside that little pink slit that Percy had no doubt that Annabeth would have a hard time walking. But he wasn’t done with her just yet, and he knew exactly what he was going to do next.

Annabeth was most certain that she needed some rest before she could go on. There was so much cum in her pussy that she wanted to take a good shower and relax, but her lust for cocks and cum overruled everything else and all she wanted was more.

Pushing her body up on his chest, she looked to see if Percy was feeling the same way after filling her up again. Instead of seeing her boyfriend being tired and wasted, she saw an expression that mirrors how he was looking after he broke free from her restrains. Surprised, Annabeth began to feel his cock inside her throb like it was begging to cum. She yelped.

“Percy?” Annabeth mumbled like an idiot.

Seeing the same smirking expression on his face, Annabeth knew what was coming to her almost instantly. She didn’t know if she should be glad or if she should be scare, maybe a bit of both. Then again, she did involuntary ask for this.

“You remember what I said?” Percy said, trying to remind her.

Annabeth remembered exactly what her boyfriend told her before he fucked her hard and fast. She specifically recalled him telling her _‘I am going to punish you by fucking you till you can’t walk anymore’_ , and as much as he wanted to do that, that load of cum inside her pussy was already enough to make her feel like she couldn’t walk straight anymore. It wasn’t just their combine cum inside her that made it feel like it would be hard to walk, but also because they had been fucking her for a so long now that it was making her legs feel jelly.

“Wait… Percy. I am not—” Annabeth began to say. 

Though she never got to finish her sentence because Percy didn’t wait before flipping them around so that he was on top. Once he was on top of Annabeth, Percy gave her the same smirk from before, letting her know that she was going to be his sex toy until he was done with himself.

“You are not going anywhere until I am done with you, slutty owl.” Percy said with a naughty smile.

As much as Annabeth was scared of how she would end up, she wanted that cock more than the fear of not being able to walk or having too much cum up her cunt. She just wanted cocks, and with Percy’s being so alive and strong, she licked her lips in anticipation of his good looking cock being inside her pussy for the countless times now.

“Well then,” Annabeth said seductively.

Spreading her legs wide open with Percy kneeling close to her, Annabeth gave him the same smirk before wiggling her finger at him, “Come fuck this pussy for as much as you want, seaweed brain.”

Percy laughed and lunged at her, moving above her before aiming the tip of his hard penis at her sweet cunt. It was well overwhelm with cum already, but he didn’t care. Then again, he couldn’t help but just realize that they had been so focus on her pussy, that other hole was left alone. Percy couldn’t believe it. One of the best things about fucking Annabeth was that tight little asshole, as it had the tightest grip around his cock whenever they decided to do anal. It was also the best because Annabeth let him do anal any time he felt like it, and that hole had always been tight for him. He quickly realized that he might want to do anal with Annabeth, but he didn’t know if he could do it in this position. Quickly formulating a plan, Percy decided to fuck her tight asshole later.

“I am going to put it in now, okay?” Percy said, mimicking her words.

Annabeth gave him a nodded and a smile, feeling his dick rubbing her as if she wasn’t already wet enough with her own juice and their combine cum loads. After he finally had enough, Annabeth felt Percy’s cock enter her once more, stretching her once more, and fucking her once more.

“Mmm… Fuck me good, Percy.” Annabeth slurred.

Although she had no idea just how much stamina Percy had now gotten after drinking water, she didn’t want to care too much about it. Judging from the hardness of his cock inside her, all she knew was that she was going to be filled with so much cum after Percy was done with her. Making matters better, there was also the son of Zeus waiting outside their bedroom, probably looking for more fucks, so it was no doubt making her mind blank just imagining what would happen once both boys were too tired and done with her.

“Oh right there! That’s my— Mmm… right there.... keep fucking me right there!” Annabeth pleaded.

Upon hearing her request, Percy gave it his all to fuck her pleasure spot again and again, making sure to rub that g-spot with his cock to increase the ecstasy that Annabeth was feeling.

“Like that? You like my big cock fucking you hard and fast?” Percy asked even though the answer was already pretty apparent.

Annabeth moaned, groaning in the little by little pleasure that was getting build up when Percy decided to fuck her deeper. Her spread legs were shaking widely in the air as Percy moved up his thrusting speed and intensity, making her feet dangling and quake uncontrollably.

“Yes! God yes! I love it…. I love it so much!” Annabeth screamed.

Percy could see how Annabeth was enjoying so much of his cock it almost seemed like she was going to cum again. And he was right. With a few more stroke, Annabeth came as her juice gushed out all over his cock.

“Percyyy!” Annabeth screamed again.

Not stopping himself until Annabeth had her next orgasm, Percy continued to fuck her batter and sensitive pussy without a care in the world. He could see her trying to hold on to the sheet as she braced herself for another orgasm, and it would wise decision because Percy suddenly switch their position, where he had her legs on his shoulder while drilling into her pussy like this. Kneeling on the bed with her legs straight up and resting on his shoulders, Percy held her ass up like how Jason was doing to her a while ago. In this position, Annabeth’s pussy had gotten so tight around him that he couldn’t help but relentlessly pump into her with vigor and matched intensity.

“Fuck! Your pussy…. So tight.” Percy moaned.

Annabeth could feel just how pleasurable this position was. It was the same position which she loved when Jason did it to her not a while ago, and with her legs straight up on Percy’s shoulder, her ass was squeezing her pussy hole, making each stroke from Percy much more sensitive and it felt wonderful for her. Moaning madly, Annabeth was certain that this position was about to make her cum again. Even though she had an orgasm just a few seconds ago, this was constantly making her orgasm right in the horizon.

“God… I love it when you do me like this…. Oh fuck!” Annabeth groaned.

Percy moaned upon hearing what she said since he loved doing her like this too. It was erotic to see her feet shaking uncontrollably on his shoulder from the thrusts that he was giving to her pussy. Her boobs were rocking in sync, and her orgasmic face was just icing on the cake because it made his balls tingle from looking at her clenched eyes and pouting expression.

“I am going to cum inside you!” Percy moaned.

“Fucking cum all over me then….” Annabeth replied heatedly.

Like Annabeth wanted, Percy came all over her which triggered her own orgasm as she came all over him. A loud shrilling cry from her when Percy thrusted all the way inside as his cum erupted, and she could vaguely tell just how many shots he shot up her cunt again. Seven warm and sticky loads of his whipped cream was added into the collection, and combined with the previous batch of semen, there was just too much and most of it leaked out of her hole.

“Oooohh…. No… I can’t— No more….” Annabeth moaned incoherently.

After receiving a great creampie, Annabeth was exhausted. She wanted to stop and take a break, but she knew that Percy wasn’t done with her just yet. She didn’t want to look up at him because it would only confirm her suspicion that he was still ready to go and fuck her yet again. It was really apparent because that cock was still hard inside her and twitch after his orgasm. Tilting her head to look up at Percy, she gave him a weak and tired smile.

“Percy….” She said, dragging out her words, “I am tired…. Can we…. Hey! What are you—”

Percy was still hard and ready to go. Seeing her so tired, he knew that he wanted to take advantage of her exhaustion and fucked her until she might really get knockout. He quickly pulled out of Annabeth, leaving her feeling empty before pulling her up on her feet. Her legs were visibly shaking uncontrollably as if she was about to collapse.

“Percyyy….” Annabeth whimpered, “Please… let me rest a bit.”

Percy gave no mind to her plead, dragging her over to the ceiling to floor window before pushing her body against the glass.

“I am going to fuck your ass, slutty owl.” Percy said lustfully.

Annabeth couldn’t help but went along with his plan, considering how she was too weak to fight back anyway. Letting Percy arranged her body in the way he wanted, he got her into a position where she was standing with legs wide open. Her body and her boobs pressed against the cold glass window and her ass was sticking out for him to claim it.

“Percy... just how long are you going to keep fucking me?” Annabeth asked, pleading for a short answer.

Percy laughed before telling her, “Until you are filled up with my cum, babe.”

Annabeth sighed, didn’t even know if she was excited or tired before deciding to just go along with it. And as much as the window was cold and her knees were weak, she couldn’t deny the view that she was getting when Percy pushed her up against the window like that. It was amazing, and just thinking that people might see her totally naked and pressed up against the window was already getting her horny again.

“You ready for my dick in your ass?” Percy asked, teasing that sphincter.

Horny for another fuck, Annabeth took a look back and gave a naughty ‘I am ready for another fuck’ smile. It worked, because the next thing she knew she was stuffed with the head of his cock inside her asshole. It brought her pleasure, but it also no doubt hurt a little bit because there wasn’t any lube. Flinching away, Percy got the message and pull himself out of her. She could feel him kneading into her ass, a way of saying sorry for being so forceful.

“Let me go get the lube….” Percy began.

Before he could leave, Annabeth with her quick reflex grab his hand and force him back. She could see the confusion on his face and gave him a smile, then she leaned forward, hands reaching back into her ass cheeks before spreading them open.

“Plenty of lube here.” Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy chuckled, didn’t even think that Annabeth could be this naughty and let him use her own juice inside her pussy as lube. It never cross his mind until now, and with that said, Percy stuffed inside her pussy, moving his dick all over her walls to get her slick juice all around his cock.

“Mmm….” Both of them moaned.

Once his cock had enough of her pussy juice as well as getting him horny from it, he quickly pulled back out before aiming at her sphincter again, pushing more and more through the resistant until he had gotten half of his shaft inside the tightest asshole in existence.

“Ommphh!” Annabeth whimpered out.

Annabeth was relieved, partly because her pussy would finally be able to rest. Now her other hole was being used and pleasured, and it was only a matter of time before this hole would be filled with their cum loads soon enough. Surprisingly, Percy seemed to have just frozen with just the first half inside her. She smirked, figuring that he was getting used to a hole that hadn’t been used since they started this whole threesome thing.

“God! I can’t believe I didn’t fuck this ass sooner.” Percy moaned with his eyes clenched.

Hearing what Percy said, she knew she was right. And with him being mesmerized by the tightness of her asshole, she turned around to give him a smirk before slowly pushing her ass back toward his dick. In doing so, more of his shaft were forced inside the sphincter and making him moaned when she squeezed the muscles in her ass on his cock. God, Annabeth bet it felt wonderful for him, though it was very wonderful for her too. The feeling of his dick entering her ass for the first time tonight, stretching her tight hole up with the intention of cumming deep inside there…. Well, it finally felt like Percy had completed his conquest of all of her holes, dominating them all.

“Fuck….” Percy moaned, feeling Annabeth sucking in his shaft.

Percy looked up from her ass, staring right back at Annabeth and saw her giving him a naughty wink. He could see her pushing herself back and forth now, fucking herself on his hard pole and getting him excited.

“I thought you were going to fuck my asshole, Percy….” Annabeth teased him as she winked.

Percy wasn’t one to break a promise when he made them, so without further hesitation he began to fuck her just like how she wanted.

“And I thought you were tired?” Percy questioned, teasing her back.

Moving back and forth to fuck her but not too hard, Percy was already gritting his teeth and wincing from the pleasure that her asshole was bringing him. Annabeth knew this, and decided to make him feel even better since he was so distracted. Reaching underneath her body with her right hand, she began to tease herself, rubbing her pussy and sticking a finger in there. Doing this made Percy moan, as her asshole got tighter around his cock. Smirking to herself, she decided to give him a little more as she reached further to tickle his balls, kneading into each testicles and teasing the skins while he fucked her in the ass. It was so good that Percy lost it afterward before slamming into her asshole harder while holding his hands on her waist.

“I guess you aren’t tired at all now… aren’t you?” Percy asked, smirking.

Annabeth gave him a tired smile, “No….” She giggled, “I just can’t help it when your big cock is so hard like that—”

She continued, “I need it, babe…. Need to be fuck with it… Need it to cum deep inside me… So give it to me, Percy… I want it so bad. I don’t even care how tired I am…. I just need that cock to fuck me forever.”

Hearing her confirmation, Percy lost his control yet again. He started to slam himself inside her more forcefully, smacking her ass with each thrust forward and making ripples on her cheeks. His balls were slapping at her pussy whenever he thrusted forward, which only increase the level of horniness he was already feeling.

“God… I love fucking your ass babe!” Percy moaned.

Annabeth had free her hand from his balls to focus on supporting herself on the window, hands against the ceiling to floor window to hopefully help herself from the merciless thrusts from Percy. Even though she said she wasn’t tired, she was one hundred percent tired the fuck out. She could feel her knees getting weaker by the minute, holding herself up just barely and if not for Percy holding onto her waist, she would have collapse on the floor.

“Mmm…. I love your cock fucking my ass too babe.” Annabeth mimicked.

Staring at the Manhattan skyline while being fucked in the ass, Annabeth was getting really horny. She had no doubt that someone was bounded to catch them doing their dirty acts so openly for everyone to see, and it excited her to a degree of being caught like this. Looking back to Percy, Annabeth could see how he was paying all his attention on her, and she quickly realized that maybe this was his plan all along.

“You brought me here for a reason, didn’t you?” Annabeth asked Percy.

Annabeth saw the smirk on his face, confirming her suspicion that he wanted to fuck her against the window for all to see. Percy saw how Annabeth had realized his plan when she smiled, then smirked back at her and said, “Yep… I want everyone to know just how slutty my girlfriend is.”

Annabeth laughed, now knowing his true intention for bring her here to fuck her ass. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy getting fuck so roughly against the open window, but the risk that it involve overwhelm her more than anything else, and Annabeth couldn’t help but start to think that she might be an exhibitionist. The idea of showing herself off to random people was starting to have an effect on her, because there was a sudden surge of energy coursing through her. It made her incredibly horny, so much so that her legs had regain their lost strength and she could stand without Percy holding her up. 

“I can’t believe I am actually doing this….” Annabeth moaned, “Fucking… so good!”

Percy laughed, “Just enjoy it babe.”

With her legs in a wide stance, Annabeth was getting pummel with Percy increasingly jackhammering thrust. It was getting hot and intense. Meanwhile, Percy had totally forgotten that he wanted to punish Annabeth for teasing him before. It didn’t really matter to him though, because he could tell that after this cumshot he would need another rest before he could go on. Dismissing his want to punish Annabeth, Percy focused on the pleasure of fucking Annabeth and the pleasure that he was bringing her with his cock.

“I…. I am—” Annabeth mumbled incoherently.

Percy could tell that Annabeth was close while he continued to fuck her asshole, but something was holding her back. Looking at where Annabeth was looking, Percy could see her focusing on the other buildings that surrounded theirs, and immediately figured out that she was holding back because she was afraid of people finding out what they were doing.

 _This could work…._ Percy thought.

Using this to his advantage, Percy prayed to none other than Aphrodite in hope that she would answer his prayer.

“Oh god… Percy! I am—” Annabeth began.

Percy didn’t slow down once since Annabeth said something, figuring that she was just warning him of her upcoming orgasm. As a matter of fact, Percy could feel himself close to his own orgasm too. The slickness of her asshole after he shoved his cock in was the best feeling there was to feel, and because he used the wetness inside her pussy as lube, it felt even more erotic. He could tell that Annabeth was about to come as well, but she was only holding herself back because of the fear of being discovered.

“Oh my god! There is someone….” Annabeth screamed suddenly.

Lucky for Percy, he knew that Aphrodite had answer his prayer as soon as those words left his girlfriend’s mouth. Looking up at where she was looking, it was the building to their left. It was one of the closer buildings surrounding them, and there was a boy no older than sixteen years old looking through their window right at them.

Percy smirked, seeing that they had an audience before pushing Annabeth’s whole body against the window to prevent her escapes. Letting her ass out just slightly, Percy continued to stimulate her ass by fucking it while locking his hands around hers in order to hold her in place.

“Percyyyy!” Annabeth screamed intensely.

This was about to be the dirtiest thing that she could have ever done. With Percy trapping her against the window, all she could do was stared at the other building, where the teenage boy was looking at them wide eyed. She could only imagine the sight that the boy was seeing right now, and with her pressed up on the window like that, he was getting the complete show for free. Annabeth could imagine scaring the boy for life, though from his face it seemed like he was enjoying the display of her being fuck so roughly.

 _Who am I kidding? That boy is probably having the best day of his life right now._ Annabeth thought.

“Oh wow… it seemed like you have a fan, wise girl.” Percy said, smirking.

Annabeth was in somewhat of an unbelievable heaven while Percy fucked her good and the boy was staring at her showing herself off. Although her control was taken away when Percy trapped her, she was more turned on than any other time before when they fucked her. It was then she realized just how amazing it was to have an audience to watch her get screwed hard. It was so amazing that her orgasm was quickly approaching.

“He… He is looking….” Annabeth mumbled something obvious.

Percy laughed, tapping her backside with one hard stroke, “I think you’ve got an admirer, slutty owl.”

Percy couldn’t help but felt her ass was even better than before the boy became their audience. She felt so good, her walls slick with his pre-cum and juice made sliding into her depth much easier. The way her ass squeezing around him as he fucked her was just heavenly. Wanting to make everything mind-blowing for the last time, Percy reached around her and began to tease her pussy. Rubbing that clit and running his fingers all over her already so sensitive pussy, he made Annabeth screamed on the top of her lungs before she came hard.

“Oh my god! I am cumming!” Annabeth screamed.

She came really hard, mostly because of Percy’s fingers pinching her clit, but also partly because the boy on the other building had reached into his pants and started playing with himself. Like she imagine, that boy probably had a lot to jerk off to tonight.

Percy hissed, sucking in a breath to stop himself from giving over to the pleasure of orgasm. Even though Annabeth’s ass was at an all-time tight, he fought with every part of himself and managed to not cum. He succeed in holding back, but not before he tried to do something that he hadn’t dared to tried before. 

“Oh Fuck! Percy!” Annabeth screamed as she was suddenly lifted.

Trying to see how long his stamina would last, he took her sharply shaped thighs in his hands before lifting her up on his waist. In this position, Percy was standing up while Annabeth was held up with her legs wide open and her pussy out to see. In order for her not to fall, Annabeth reached one hand to the window for support while her other hand went behind her and weaved into Percy’s raven hair.

“Percy…!” Annabeth whined, blushing because of how embarrass this position is, and not to mention that she was in full view of the boy as well as other buildings that surrounded them.

Surprisingly, Percy still had a lot of energy, as evident from how he was still able to hold Annabeth up with his hands. The window probably helped a little bit with this position, since Annabeth’s body was still pressed up against it. Positioning himself underneath her asshole once more, Percy lowered Annabeth down on his hard rod before moaning from that tight ass enveloping his big dick. Once it slipped back into its rightful place, both demigods moaned from the feeling of each other.

“Percy! This is so…” Annabeth said, lost for words.

Fucking that sweet ass once more, Percy was also lost for words but in no way was his sentences as bad as Annabeth was. Looking at the building to their left again, Percy could see the blonde hair boy with his pants down and his junk out, jerking off to the sight of them fucking. He smirked, couldn’t believe how far everything had gotten.

“You like having that boy watching you get fuck, don’t you Annabeth.” Percy whispered softly into her ears. 

Annabeth nodded, unable to do anything else in her situation. She could also see the boy, now without his pants and his boner was out while he jerked himself. It was getting crazy and hot and everything was getting out of hand, but Annabeth couldn’t care less about it being out of control. She was in too deep of being a fuck toy to Percy, to Jason, and now to the random boy staring at her getting fucked like this. It was priceless, and she would trade anything for a night just like this when tonight end.

“I am going to cum…. Oh my god! I am going to cum really soon—” Annabeth warned.

“Cum for me, slutty owl... Give that boy a show with your pussy too.” Percy said.

In reality, he was pretty much done with fucking her asshole because of the first time her ass convulsed around him when she orgasmed. He was going to cum inside her now, and didn’t plan to stop fucking her ass to achieve that goal. Meanwhile, Annabeth was basking in so much pleasure it was getting insane. Watching the boy jerking off to them fucking, Annabeth’s mind was in a haze and couldn’t think straight. Upon hearing what Percy said, Annabeth smirked before letting go of her hand on the window. Now she was really getting fuck without any support besides Percy’s body, and without hesitation her hand reached down to her pussy before sticking a finger in there, teasing herself in the process. From the look of it, Annabeth could tell through her hazy mindset that the boy was jerking even harder, pumping himself off when he saw how she was playing with herself while getting fuck.

“Oh my god!” Annabeth moaned, getting too close to cumming again.

As she played with herself, she couldn’t help but think that the boy on the building to the left was such a pervert, and even though she was enjoying this, she wanted to punish him for staring at her display with Percy.

“I think he….” Annabeth mumbled, though she couldn’t finish because Percy gave her so many deep stroke that she had lost her train of thought.

Percy didn’t pay much attention to their audience because he was fucking Annabeth’s tight ass which had only gotten tighter from her playing with her pussy. It wasn’t long before he felt his cum ready to burst, and when her ass suddenly went into spasms around the big cock fucking her, he knew that she was cumming again.

“I am cumming!” Annabeth screamed intensely.

Percy was having a heck of a wonderful time when Annabeth’s ass tighten around his shaft so much that he couldn’t keep it up anymore. He thrusted his cock all the way inside, throbbing within her core before unloading a new batch of cum inside her asshole.

“Fuck….” Percy moaned.

“Percyyyy!” Annabeth screamed his name, “Oh my god! You are cumming so deep inside my ass! I can’t…. I can’t believe you just came so much inside me!”

Loads after loads of cum were spew inside her asshole, cumming so much that most of it was force deeper inside her ass as a result. Annabeth was in heaven after Percy filled her up with his cum for whatever times this was, and because of their position she could tell that Percy was having a difficult time holding her on his waist anymore. Sighing in relieve and ecstasy, Percy let Annabeth down on her floor so she was standing weakly before he couldn’t stay up anymore and collapse backward on the carpet floor.

“Fucking hell…” Percy moaned.

Annabeth was relieved that she wasn’t in that embarrassing position against the window anymore, but her body was still pressed up against it because she was trying to find her balance. Percy had been fucking her so much that she seemed to have lost her sense of gravity, flowing in the air after being dominated so roughly. Sighing herself, she look toward the building to their left and saw the boy still jerking himself off to the sight of her body. She smiled at him, gave him a wink before telling their smart assistance to shade the window. Once she was gone from view, Annabeth could see the boy look disappointed before he went away from his window, ending the dirty show.

“Percy…” Annabeth moaned his name.

Turning her body around to look at her boyfriend, she saw him sitting against the side of their bed and looking back up at her like she was Aphrodite herself. As much as she liked the look on Percy, she pulled out her irritated face from storage and gave him that exact look she wanted to give him.

“You are such a jerk, Percy!” Annabeth said, but a smile betray her own words, “I can’t believe you fucked me so much….”

Percy laughed, didn’t take offense to her words. In his mind, he just had a wonderful time alone with Annabeth because of his new found ability of water increasing his stamina. It was a godsend to finally know that he could do that, cause without it he would have never been able to fucked her so much and have so much cum still available.

“You loved it though…” Percy chuckled.

Seeing the smile on her face, Percy knew he was right about her loving his ability to fuck her for so long without stopping. He could see her trying to hide that smile, but he knew her too well for her to hide anything from him, especially what she was feeling.

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Annabeth knew that it was useless trying to accuse him of anything because the truth was that she enjoyed every moment of it. As tired as she was, she knew that the pleasure and the high that she got made it all the more worthwhile.

“Yeah…” She smiled wider and admitted, “I do love it.”

Making him laughed, Annabeth saw Percy admiring everything there was about her from where he was sitting. It made her feel sexy, mostly because she was still able to capture his attention after he had finally finished with his quest to conquer all her holes. Meanwhile, Percy was looking awestruck at the demigoddess standing before him. He could see Annabeth still standing with her ass sticking out, and her tan long legs visibly shaking from those insane orgasm that he gave her. His white rivulet of cum dripping from both her pussy and her ass down her inner thighs was the best sight that he could have seen. Not to mention, her heaving chest and her boobs wet with a lot of his pre-cum and her juice made seeing her naked even more mesmerizing. What’s more, her messy curls falling down her shoulder really made her look like a Princess. Pay the most attention to her beautiful legs and his cum leaking out of her, Percy snickered before making a comment.

“I still can’t believe you would tie my hands on the bed….” Percy said, “Not cool.”

Making Annabeth laughed this time around, she quipped with some smart thinking, “Think about it, Percy…. Now you get to buy any sexy bra that you want for me!”

“Naw…. I rather you not wear a bra anywhere, wise girl.” Percy quipped back with a smirk.

Making her laugh at a good joke, Annabeth wanted to walk over to smack him in the back of his head for saying something so dirty. Trying to walk, she finally found her balance before slowly letting go of her support from the window, feeling more and more strength returned back to her. Taking a few steps towards Percy, she found it still difficult to walk straight considering that there was so much sticky cum inside her.

“There is so much cum inside me…. Mmm….” Annabeth moaned at the warmth feeling inside both holes, “You really did fucked me until I couldn’t walk straight, Percy…” She giggled.

Smiling back at her, Annabeth all of a sudden heard Percy said something that she totally wasn’t expecting it, “How was it…. letting that boy staring at you get fucked?”

Once Annabeth had reach Percy and stood before him, she gave him a naughty and disapproving look before saying, “God! I still can’t believe you would do that!”

Laughing, Percy replied with a smirk, “What can I say? You are such a sexy demigoddess! I don’t think he would mind see you again.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Annabeth in the end smile because the act of being fucked against the window and letting a random boy jerk off to her body brought her the most pleasurable experience she had ever receive. That, and of course being double teamed by the son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon.

“So…” Annabeth began, looking down at Percy, “You tired yet?”

Teasing him, Percy didn’t mind it since he knew that he was tired after fucking her for so long now. Annabeth knew it too, as evident from the semi-hard dick instead of a hard and proud cock he previously had. Though as much as he like to fuck, he definitely needed some rest and some water, so he told her exactly what he wanted.

“Yeah…” He laughed lightly, “I need to get something to drink.”

Afraid of the fact that he might get really horny again, Annabeth gently pushed him back down on the floor with the heel of her feet against his semi-hard boner.

“Oh no…. seaweed brain.” Annabeth smiled, “I don’t want you to fuck me three times again…”

Annabeth then took her feet off his dick, then slowly walked to their doorway while looking at her boyfriend throughout.

“Let me go and get you something to drink, okay?” Annabeth smiled, “And also because I need rest….”

Giggling to herself, Annabeth saw Percy laughed at the real reason why she didn’t let him get up.

“Okay, wise girl….” Percy said, “I’ll wait here.”

Annabeth smiled, seeing Percy got up from the carpet floor and walk inside the bathroom inside their bedroom. Grinning like a loon after such a wonderful time getting screw, Annabeth exited the room and strolled happily to the kitchen with loads of cum leaking down her legs. She was still having difficulty walking straight too, but with each step it was getting a little bit easier.

“Stupid seaweed brain…. Can’t believe he fucked me so much.” Annabeth mumbled, though she was smiling throughout.

Once she was at the kitchen, she found Percy’s cup on the tabletop before filling it with a full cup of water. She doubt Percy would need this much, but then again, Percy would probably get more stamina this way.

“Oh boy…” Annabeth sighed.

Blushing wildly as she reminisced the event that just unfolded with her and Percy, she couldn’t believe that she was still able to walk from getting fuck three time straight. The fact that she was still standing up after that only meant that she was even hornier than both boys, and she wondered just how long she could lasted from their relentless fucking before she would be totally tired out without any strength left in her.

Looking around the penthouse from the kitchen, Annabeth was enjoying the peace and quiet when she landed her eyes on the pool outside in the patio area. Suddenly, it reminded her that she wanted to try something with Percy’s new found ability. She figured if water had a direct cause to his stamina and strength, then it should theoretically give him unlimited amount of energy in the pool. Annabeth couldn’t help and shivered just at the thought of Percy fucking her in the pool, imagining the thrust that he could do since water resistance doesn’t affect him. 

“Oh god….” Annabeth moaned as her imagination went wild.

Leaning on the kitchen island for a few minutes, Annabeth was enjoying herself and relaxing her pussy and ass so that when it came time to fuck again, she would still be as sensitive as she was before this whole thing started. It was getting calm and relaxing while she imagined being fucked in the pool, wondering how it would be since she had never tired it before. She could already visualize Percy fucking her in the pool while she sucked on Jason’s cock, feeling them blow up all over her. It would have probably feel great getting double teamed again, especially doing it in the pool where she had never done it before. God! She couldn’t wait to get fucked by Percy and Jason again. But then she realized something.

 _Wait a minute…. where the heck is Jason?_ Annabeth asked herself.

It was then she suddenly realized something, that being there was no sign of Jason anywhere in the penthouse when she came out of the bedroom.

“Jason?” Annabeth called out but received no reply.

Pausing herself, she tried to remember if Jason said where he was going before he left the bedroom, but she couldn’t recall him saying anything besides getting water from the kitchen before leaving her and Percy alone. Maybe it was because Percy fucked her too much for her to think regularly, much less being able to think like a daughter of Athena, but she really couldn’t remember.

“Jason?” Annabeth called out again.

Leaning with her butt against the kitchen island and totally naked, she decided to go find him after drinking from her own cup.

“Ja—” Annabeth started, though she couldn’t called out his name again when suddenly a strong and unexpected force dragged her up onto the kitchen island and made her sat there. Then she felt something like a hand moving her legs apart, spreading them wide on the edge of the table and opening up her pussy. Everything happened so fast, she didn’t even realize that no one was in front of her.

“What the—” Annabeth yelped, about to struggle against the invisible figure. 

_Hold on… invisible?_ Annabeth suddenly thought.

As soon as those hands were caressing her inner thighs, she blinked and immediately put the two and two together. Figuring out what was going on, Annabeth calmed down before looking right in front of her even though there was nothing but thin air. She smirked at him, “Since when did you took my baseball cap, Jason?”

Now that she knew where Jason was which was right in front of her this whole time, she couldn’t help but wonder just when did he took her invisibility cap from the room. It must have been when she was too busy fucking with Percy to notice, though it wasn’t like she could remember exactly where she last left her cap at anyway. It was pretty embarrassing because as a daughter of Athena, she should have figure out that Jason took her cap the moment he lifted her up on the kitchen island. It should have been obvious and a dead giveaway, but as it turned out, getting fuck for so long made her thinking and her mind a little more hazy than usual. Be that as it may, Annabeth was feeling quite exciting because she couldn’t see Jason holding her in place, but she could feel definitely feel his body against hers. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason said with a chuckle. 

To be completely honest, Annabeth was feeling quite hot and horny again. Being trap on the tabletop with an invisible Jason made her wonder what he was going to do to her. Even though she couldn’t see what he was going to do, that itself made the situation so much hotter to anticipate.

“By the way, your boobs look amazing….” Jason commented.

Annabeth smirked, realizing that this was the first time Jason got to see her boobs in all their glory, “You want to touch them?”

Pushing her arms together, Annabeth pushed her boobs forward and making them look a lot more prominent. She could hear Jason moaned at the smutty sight before suddenly feeling his hands left her thighs and rested on her boobs, kneading into the firm and soft breast that she’s got. 

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned too.

It was getting pretty erotic because she could feel his hands on her boobs and his body close to her, but yet she couldn’t see anything besides thin air from her point of view. It almost seemed like she was getting assaulted by air, and she couldn’t imagine what Percy would say to her when he sees her like this.

“Oh my god… your boobs feel amazing too.” Jason said, eagerly feeling them up.

Annabeth smiled, feeling his hands squeezing her tits. She could feel herself getting horny again when his hand was suddenly replaced with his mouth, feeling him sucking and licking on her nipples.

“Damn…” Annabeth moaned.

It was so intoxicating having Jason do that, leaving her a little speechless from it. Mostly, it was because her tiredness from being a fuck toy to Percy was slowly being replaced with another burst of increasingly horny arousal.

“So good…” Annabeth continued.

Satisfy with her boobs, Jason let go of her nipples before pushing himself even closer to her body, feeling her nice and beautiful figure against his own. Annabeth moaned, feeling something hard poking at her core. Looking up at Jason, she smiled at him before asking, “You still haven’t told me how you snatch my cap, Jason?”

Reaching up to feel his head, Annabeth found her baseball cap before taking it off Jason. Immediately, Jason came into view. Just like before, he was totally naked. But unlike before, there was a hard throbbing cock poking at her cunt instead of a semi-hard cock that he had before he left her and Percy to fuck.

 _Mmmm….. Just the way I like it._ Annabeth thought.

Jason now realized that he was in full view of the daughter of Athena after she took her cap back. He smirked at her, pushing himself even closer to her body and his cock unintentionally rub her pussy lips and made her moan.

“Ooops….” Jason gave her sly smile, “I took it off your drawer when you were too busy being fucked, Princess.”

Annabeth gave him an accusing but smiling look, “You know, it’s not nice to steal from people, especially me.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jason teased.

Being the one in control of the situation, Jason knew that Annabeth really had no option to punish him for stealing her cap. He could see how she was trying to think of ways to torture him for taking her baseball cap without permission, but she was coming up empty.

“Well, I am gonna…. I am… I—” Annabeth stuttered.

Jason laughed, “Yeah… I thought so.”

Annabeth never really like being defeated, but in her current state she couldn’t really complain about it anyway. With her legs spread wide and her body so close to Jason’s, she was so horny she couldn’t help but shift her focus on something a lot more pleasurable for the both of them instead of finding ways to punish the son of Zeus of taking her cap.

“You’re lucky that I am feeling horny, sparky.” Annabeth teased back, “Or else I would have you in the ground in seconds.”

“Yeah. I am sure you could.” Jason smiled, “But after watching you getting fuck… I would much rather be inside you.”

Annabeth was shocked, “Wait, you were…”

Annabeth was so surprised to hear that Jason was watching her getting fucked by Percy, she didn’t even realize that he was aiming the tip of his cock at her cunt before slowly pushing in. 

“Ja—” Annabeth started, but couldn’t finish her sentence because his familiar dick was stuffed inside her pussy, making her feel great again.

“Oh Fuck!” Annabeth cursed as she was suddenly getting filled up without any fanfare.

Every single thought went out the window as soon as Jason’s cock filled up the emptiness inside her pussy, stretching her out and making her mind blank. She really wanted to question him about how long he had been watching them, wondering if he was watching from the beginning or did he come back to the show after getting a drink from the kitchen. But it didn’t matter, because there was a cock fucking her again and that’s all she needed to know.

“Fucking hell… You are so wet!” Annabeth heard a soft moan from the son of Zeus assaulting her.

Annabeth’s plan to rest from Percy’s relentless fucking was cut off short when Jason stuffed himself right in without any invitation, but Annabeth was fine with the amount of time she did get to rest. Even though it was enjoyable, getting fuck was a much more enjoyable thing than resting. Perhaps it was because she was too horny to care, but she did gain back some of her lost sensitivity, so it wasn’t for nothing.

“Oh fuck, right there!” Annabeth moaned, feeling quite sensitive again.

Throwing her head back from Jason’s mighty cock fucking her cunt, Annabeth couldn’t believe that she was getting fuck again. There had been so much fucking going on since Jason arrived at their penthouse that it almost seemed like they are having sex with each other non-stop. She could only imagine how others might think, seeing them as nothing but a couple of horny high school teenagers fucking without a care in the world.

On the other hand, Jason was getting into the rhythm of fucking Annabeth’s pussy overwhelm with cum. Her pussy was so sticky and wet that it was getting really pleasurable slipping inside there with each strokes. Holding his hands on her waist, Jason used that as a way to thrusted himself forward much harder than before. In respond, Annabeth hugged her body around Jason and wrap her arms over his neck to hold herself steady, while her legs wrap around his back to bring him closer to her core.

“Jason! Fuck me harder! Deeper!” Annabeth pleaded.

Jason couldn’t believe the sight he was seeing right now, but he was certainly getting used to seeing Annabeth, the proud daughter of Athena, being like a begging slut pleading to be fucked and be cum on.

“You like that?!” Jason moaned, fucking her faster.

Annabeth moaned incoherently, wishing for another orgasm even though she have had so much already. Jason smirked at the look that Annabeth was giving him, fucking her pussy like a jackhammer on the tabletop and making the girl scream.

“God! You… you are such a pervert, I can’t believe you were watching that whole time.” Annabeth moaned out.

To be completely honest, Jason was already rock hard after seeing Annabeth being the dominate one when she was riding his best friend. The only reason why he didn’t jump right back in was because he somehow couldn’t help but want to watch and enjoy the show between them, as it was so hot to see Percy cumming so much into Annabeth. He could still feel the cum that Percy had left behind too, feeling the slick and wetness inside Annabeth’s walls. It was definitely hot to fuck her tight pussy already filled with her boyfriend’s cum, and pretty soon he was about to let out another load deep within her.

“I could say the same thing about you, Princess.” Jason groaned out.

Annabeth moaned loudly, now that she knew Jason was watching them the whole time, “Did you… even get water?”

Groaning, Jason tried to answer her while his smooth and languid thrusts turned into just humping her furiously, “Yeah… Yeah— I did.”

Annabeth was also losing her mind over this, as it wasn’t every day that she could get fucked on the kitchen island. The only other time where she got to fuck in the kitchen was that one day when she and Percy order pizza before their horniness took over and started fucking. Then the pizza delivery guy came and that was about as awkward as it could get. This was different though, because this time she was totally naked instead of being semi-dressed, having more than a few loads of sperm inside her pussy and her ass, and the person fucking her was the son of Zeus instead of her boyfriend.

“Jasonnnn!” Annabeth screamed his name.

Jason was giving Annabeth almost animalistic thrust, a blur of his hips moving forward and backward and bringing both of to the edge of orgasmic bliss. Jason was much closer to orgasm though, because he had been watching Annabeth and Percy fucking for a long time. He still couldn’t quite believe that Annabeth would allow his best friend to fuck her against the window like that. The act of them doing their dirty deeds on the window just goes to show how Annabeth might be an exhibitionist, and Jason couldn’t help but wished that he was the one fucking her during that.

“Annabeth… oh Annabeth—” Jason moaned her name too, his balls churning as he was about to cum inside her.

Both moaning their asses off, they were too busy fucking one another to notice that the son of Poseidon was already out of the bedroom and standing by the archway to the kitchen, looking at the backside of Jason as he pumped himself forward with every stroke.

“Well well…. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Jason heard his best friend said.

Behind him, Percy was smirking at the sight of his girlfriend once again engaging in sexual activities.

“Percy!” Jason yelped.

The son of Zeus was so surprised to see his best friend standing behind him and looking them, specifically Annabeth, that he lost his momentum and premature ejaculated into Annabeth’s pussy.

“Oh god!” Jason moaned, hips smacking her hips and arching his back as he came.

Annabeth couldn’t help but moaned at yet another load coming in deep inside her pussy. She moaned, looking at her boyfriend with silly and fucked-over eyes.

“Percyyyy….” Annabeth weakly said, “Babyyy….”

Percy laughed at the sight. He quickly came over to them and leaned with his back against the kitchen island right beside his best friend and his girlfriend. They were still going through their post-orgasmic bliss, unable to move an inch as they were frozen in ecstasy and pleasure. Percy knew it would be a while before Annabeth or Jason could settle back on earth, and from the looks of Annabeth’ pussy leaking so much cum down the tabletop, he figured his girlfriend would be the last to recover.

“Oh my god! Percy… you scare the shit out of me.” Jason said to his best friend. 

Percy gave him an apology, “My bad…”

After blowing so many loads inside Annabeth, Jason pulled out of her cunt and immediately massive amount of cum began to dripple out of her fuck hole.

“Fuck. She looked so sexy like this.” Jason moaned, then suddenly he thought about something but didn’t know if Percy or Annabeth would allow it, “Hey. Do you mind if I take a picture of your girlfriend like this?”

Percy shrugged, “No problem… I’ve actually already got a few.”

Jason laughed at that, since he figured that his best friend definitely have some NSFW picture of his girlfriend on his phone. He quickly looked at Annabeth and saw her smile, letting him know that she didn’t mind one bit. Chuckling, he left the kitchen to the living room to where his pants still were.

“Tired?” Percy asked Annabeth once Jason left.

Looking at his girlfriend, Percy saw an energize daughter of Athena, sitting on the island and looking like she’s ready for so much more. He laughed, already knowing the answer to his question.

“Nope.” Annabeth simply said.

Annabeth didn’t hurry to hop off the counter, because she figured Jason would probably like a picture of her still sitting on the tabletop and looking dazed and happily fucked. Soon, Jason came rushing into the kitchen with his phone in hand, camera already on before snapping a full picture of Annabeth sitting and leaking cum down her tone legs and dripping all over the kitchen island.

“Fucking hell…” Jason moaned with low guttural sound.

Jason then took a few more photos of Annabeth posing for the camera, getting her slutty side of being a daughter of Athena before taking one final close up of her pussy smeared with sticky cum. Once Jason had enough and those memories were saved forever, Jason locked his phone before leaving it on the same table where he just fucked Annabeth.

“You gonna use me to jerk off when you get back to camp?” Annabeth teased the son of Zeus.

Jason smiled, didn’t really take offence to her words because it was true. He was going to use those images to jerk off, and he figured that he might as well record his first time having a threesome with his best friends, because he couldn’t imagine another time where he could be doing something as naughty and hot like this.

Nodding his head, “You got me there.”

Annabeth smiled, wonder what her boyfriend’s got planned up his sleeves now that Jason was done fucking her. Looking at Percy’s lower bottom, she could tell that he was still semi-hard and quickly realized that he never got to drink from his cup. She smiled, then reaching behind her back to slide the cup over the counter at him. 

“Sorry babe… I— uh… got distracted.” Annabeth smiled, not really sorry at all.

Percy saw Annabeth handing him the cup, then laughed before chugging down the tap water faster than any chugging contest. He could immediately feel the effect working through him, bring his stamina up but his dick was only gradually getting hard instead of standing straight up instantly.

“Thanks, wise girl.” Percy said.

Annabeth was so glad that they found out about this, because this threesome would have ended long ago if not for the fact that Percy had the ability to regenerate stamina at an accelerated rate. In fact, she made sure to remind herself that tonight they must ended with a fuck session in the pool in order to test out her theory. Seeing Percy’s semi-hard dick beginning to rise, Annabeth smiled and lick her lips.

“No problem, seaweed brain.” Annabeth smiled cutely.

Meanwhile, Jason was trying to figure out why Annabeth handed him a cup of water, then he quickly realize that water was Percy’s natural domain, so it must have something to do with his energy and his strength.

“Damn… your power let you do that?” Jason suddenly asked, surprising Percy.

Percy gave his best friend a smug look, “Yep. I’ve actually only found out just today.”

Jason looked almost envy like at his best friend, seeing his junk getting harder by the minute, “Damn… you are lucky to be the son of Poseidon, Percy.”

Percy laughed, “Hey man, you are still hard too….”

Jason didn’t even realize that he was hard, but a quick look at his own junk he saw himself remained hard throughout his orgasm. In quite a disbelief, Jason tried to think of reasons why he would still have a hard-on. He couldn’t come up with any, other than the idea that he was just horny and happy to be in the threesome. Usually, he wouldn’t be able to go on after cumming two times. But now, he couldn’t even count just how many orgasm he had fucking Annabeth like this. He only knew that he came a bunch of times, and not wanting to jinx himself he just chucked it up to it being his lucky day.

“Well then… guess we are going to fuck some more, are we?” Jason asked Percy, then look at Annabeth to ask her too, “What about you, Princess? You ready to get more dicks and cum inside you? Or do you want to rest a bit?”

Seeing the horny look on Annabeth’s face, Jason knew the answer before she even said anything.

Giving Jason the same smirk that she gave Percy, she said, “Fuck me with more of your cocks, boys. I need them.”

Hopping off the tabletop, she stood on her increasingly shaky and unsteady legs before walking a few step toward the kitchen exit. Both boys moaned at the sight of the daughter of Athena trying to walk straight toward the archway that leads to the living room, finding it increasingly sexy to see the proud teenage girl being so vulnerable. Once Annabeth was almost out of the kitchen, she looked back at both boys, giving them a sexy look and wiggled her fingers at them.

“Well, I am going to wait in the living room for you two.” Annabeth said in a singsong voice, “Don’t keep me waiting....”

Just like that, Annabeth disappeared behind the walls, leaving one horny son of Zeus and a very excited son of Poseidon in the kitchen with hard cocks standing straight up.

“That’s hot.” Jason commented.

Percy laughed, “Word, bro.”

Staying in the kitchen with their hard cocks pointing at the ceiling, they shared a look with each other, smiling before Jason began to move away from the mess that he made in the kitchen. However, Percy just thought about something that he wanted to tell Jason, so he stopped his best friend.

“Wait, Jason… Hold on.” Percy said, pulling him back.

Jason wonder what Percy wanted because he’d really like to get back to fucking his girlfriend, “Yeah..?”

Percy couldn’t help but smile like a loon from what he was thinking. It got him so excited that he couldn’t stop imagining doing it to Annabeth. Seeing his best friend looking at him with a confused expression, Percy explained, “Is there anything else you like to do with my girlfriend?”

Jason still looked confuse, “Huh?”

“Well… I know you’ve gotten blowjobs from my girlfriend, you fucked her already, and I am sure you would want to fuck her in the ass too. But… like didn’t you tell me that you’ve always want to try— you know, that thing you always talk about.”

Jason blinked for a few second, then suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Percy more than a few months back when they were talking about their sexual desires. For as much porn Jason had watched, he always found himself searching for videos with two guys double teaming a girl. More specifically, he liked to see a girl getting fucked in the pussy and in the ass at the same time. He had always find watching those videos to be the hottest sex act that could have ever happened, and most times he wouldn’t last long seeing a girl getting double penetrated.

Now hearing that his best friend was suggesting them to double penetrate Annabeth in her ass and her pussy, he couldn’t help but feel so ecstatic that he was immediately hooked to the idea. He didn’t even think about if Annabeth would be okay with the idea of getting DP, or the fact that their dicks was going be touching one another, or so many other variables that might happen if they were to tried double fucking the daughter of Athena.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked, excitement filled his voice.

Percy was definitely sure that he wanted to try double teaming his girlfriend at the same time. It was one of his most fantasize sex act that he had sometimes imagine doing to Annabeth. Like Jason, Percy discovered that girls could be fucked in the pussy and ass at the same time when he was younger and looking through porn. He really did want to try it now since Jason was already in this threesome, and he knew that watching people doing double penetration was totally different than actually doing double penetration. The only problem was that he didn’t know if Annabeth would be down to getting DP with their two huge cocks.

“Yeah.” Percy admitted, “But let’s see if Annabeth want to do it first…” 

Jason smirked, “I doubt she would say no to that, Percy.”

“Yeah… you are probably right.” Percy laughed, “Come on then…. Let’s surprise her.”

Both teenage boys then began to walk out of the kitchen, going toward the couch where they first had their threesome experience. Articles of clothing were still scatter around the sofa in a mess, but they didn’t really care about that. Walking around the couch, Percy and Jason couldn’t help but simultaneous moaned when they saw the daughter of Athena slowly teasing herself, masturbating on seat of the cushion sofa with her legs spread wide.

Annabeth giggled when she saw the boys, noticing that Jason was beginning to drool and laughed at him, “You are drooling, Jason.”

Jason shrugged, smiling back at her with a horny expression, “What can I say? You being sexy isn’t helping me.”

Percy laughed, already thinking about what they said they want to do. However, he didn’t want to start with double fucking Annabeth right from the start, so he nudged Jason and said, “Why don’t you fuck her doggy style? I want my girlfriend to give me a blowjob since I am not that hard.”

Sharing another look with his best friend, Percy silently told him that what they had planned would have to wait, that they were going to do it later. Jason didn’t argue with that, since getting to fuck Annabeth doggy style was already good enough for him.

“Hmm… I guess I should get on my hands and knees for you two.” Annabeth slurred.

Getting off the couch, she crawled on the soft carpeted floor before getting on all four. It was a sight to behold for Jason, as it wasn’t every day that he gets to see the famous camp hero wiggling her ass high up in the air and arching her back so that her upper body was lower than her ass. Annabeth looked so sexy and inviting like this, so much so that Jason couldn’t help himself anymore and rushed to be behind the backside of the smart Athena daughter.

“Jason!” Annabeth laughed at in mocking despair, “You are such a horny do—g— Ooommph!”

Suddenly, Annabeth was getting filled up from the back entrance. Her asshole was instantly stuffed with Jason’s massive cock as it stretched her walls inside her ass like a balloon getting filled up with air. While Jason moaned at the sweet, tight, and wet asshole all prepared for him, Annabeth was whimpering in pleasure as well as pain from getting that whole cock so suddenly.

“Ahhh! You jerk!” Annabeth screamed, though she was somehow smiling.

Jason was very pleased with the tightness of her ass, as it was no doubt the tightest hole in existence that he had ever had to pleasure to fuck. Even Piper didn’t have an ass like this, and it sort of made him wonder why the daughter of Aphrodite, a goddess which resemble love and sex, had a not as tight of a hole than the daughter of Athena did. It made fucking Annabeth more exciting and worthwhile since each stroke back and each stroke forward was at least ten times better than fucking with his own girlfriend. In fact, since Jason hadn’t fuck Piper in more than two weeks, everything about Annabeth was amplified to the extreme, and rightly so too.

“Fuck! Your ass is so tight and wet for me, Princess.” Jason moaned as he began to fuck her.

Jason was loving his first time fucking Annabeth’s tight ass, and it was made better when he could feel the sticky load that Percy had dumped in there before him, getting easier to slip in and out of her asshole without much difficulty.

“Mmmm! Fuck…” Annabeth cursed as she was getting fuck in the ass already.

 _Oh boy… these two dicks is going to be the end of me._ Annabeth thought.

As she was getting tap at her backside, Annabeth couldn’t help but wonder why there wasn’t another dick in her mouth already. She looked up from her position, seeing her boyfriend Percy staring at her behind where Jason was making ripples with her ass cheeks. There was a constant smile on his face, one that expressed _‘I like seeing my girlfriend get fuck by my best friend in the ass’_ and he was quite frozen in place. Annabeth smirked.

“You gonna stand there all night or you gonna give me your dick, babe?” Annabeth teased.

Springing into action, Percy hurriedly kneeled on the floor right in front of Annabeth before she took his whole length in her mouth with ease. He immediately moaned, feeling her wet mouth as she hollowed in her cheeks to make his pleasure rise. Of course, she was making that other part rise as well, feeling it swelling in her mouth and growing bigger.

“Mmm… get harder, okay.” Annabeth mumbled with his dick growing in her mouth.

Percy could only moaned before weaving his hands into her hair and began to slightly push himself back and forth to fuck her mouth. Loving every second of himself getting hard once again, he looked up from where Annabeth was taking his cock in her mouth. At the same time, Jason was also looking up from where Annabeth was taking his cock in the ass. Both boys shared a look with each other before laughing lightly at the act of them fucking the daughter of Athena like this.

“This had got to be the best day ever.” Jason said, thrusting himself further in.

“Not guilty anymore?” Percy asked with a smirk.

Jason laughed, since Piper was already forgotten in his mind, “Nope. I just want to fuck your girlfriend forever, Percy.”

Although Percy could tell that Jason was starting to get attracted to his girlfriend, he couldn’t help but just let it slide, since almost all male demigod campers have a crush on his girlfriend anyway.

“Yeah…. I know just what you mean.” Percy laughed.

Jason moaned, then focus back on Annabeth’s ass, “Fuck! Annabeth, you are going to make me cum!”

Percy could see Jason thrusting with wild abandon, smirking at his best friend looking like an animal as he humped furiously for that sweet release. Meanwhile, Jason was enjoying her ass so much, he didn’t realize his orgasm was on the edge until it was too late. He felt the rush of sensation breaking through and he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. He came with a few hard strokes, fucking into her while he came like water breaking from the dam.

“Oh fucking gods above!” Jason moaned loudly, as his orgasm taking him to new heights.

Jason couldn’t help but feel like cumming inside her ass was much more amazing than her pussy, since he didn’t get a chance to do that until now and also because her ass was so much tighter. With a fresh new load that he unleashed inside Annabeth, Jason was relishing that tight and wetness of being in her asshole, wanting to savor it for as long as possible before slowly pulling himself out of her with a semi-hard member.

“Mmm…. So much cum in my ass—” Annabeth moaned incoherently.

Annabeth was so full, but she undoubtedly wanted more from both boys until they couldn’t give her anymore. Jason laughed at what Annabeth was mumbling, smacking her already cherry red ass with his palm before sitting on his feet.

“Thanks Princess.” Jason said with a smile.

Looking back up at his best friend, he smirked at him after seeing his cock was rock hard and pointing at the ceiling, “You wanna switch?”

Now that Percy was totally hard and at full mast, he wanted to be behind Annabeth to fuck her in the pussy once more. Annabeth had already forgotten about giving him a blowjob the moment that Jason came inside her ass, and since Jason had already finished and only semi-hard, he couldn’t help but want to take it upon himself to teach his girlfriend a lesson for not finish him off.

“Sure.” Percy said.

Quickly, both boys switch their position around Annabeth, so that while Jason got up with his meat dangling off his hips before kneeling in front of Annabeth, Percy walk around his girlfriend and kneel behind her.

 _Oh. This is going to be good!_ Percy thought.

Seeing Annabeth already getting started with Jason, making his best friend moaned at the feeling of her moist caverns as he fucked her slowly to gain back some sensitivity, Percy decided to get started with Annabeth’s pussy too. Slowly and steady, just like how he planned, he inserted himself inside her before pushing more and more shaft in as teasingly slow as possible.

“Mmm…. Faster.” Annabeth mumbled.

Percy could tell that Annabeth was feeling quite uncomfortable with the slow and sensual thrusts that he was giving her, but he paid no mind to it since he hadn’t even gotten the whole shaft inside her yet. Meanwhile, Annabeth was more than fully aware of her senses now, but she couldn’t quite tell why his boyfriend was being even slower than the usual normal and sensual fuck. Moaning nevertheless, Annabeth was feeling so uncomfortable that she decided to ground her ass back toward his dick, sheathing that whole seven and a half inch cock inside her with one stroke.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned in relieve.

Percy didn’t like that since he wanted to teach Annabeth a rough lesson but she just went ahead to make herself feel good. Switching his tactics, he made sure that he was holding onto her sides, his cock deep within her before unleashing all those extra stamina he got on destroying that pussy. He didn’t even try to pull out half his cock before slamming back in. Instead, he humped her backside without taking much of his shaft out, fucking her with his throbbing cock almost like a real seven inch vibrator.

“Percyyy!” Annabeth screamed as she orgasmed immediately.

Since she didn’t get to cum when Jason was fucking her ass, Annabeth came incredibly quick all over Percy’s cock, her juice leaking out of her pussy and dripping down on the soft carpet. Panting uncontrollably, Annabeth had no choice but to endure the relentlessly supersonic and jackhammering fucking that Percy was giving her.

“Fuck! You are so rou— I am—” Annabeth mumbled, weakly holding herself up on her hands and knees.

Percy couldn’t help but find the position they were in super erotic, as Annabeth was getting split roast with Jason from the front and himself in the back. She was like a ping-pong being smack around constantly, and it was making them so horny since they were smacking her really hard too. Glancing upward, he saw his best friend looking at him fucking. There was a huge smirk on his face and Percy couldn’t help but fist bump with him.

“Fuck yeah…” Jason cheered as he fist bump his best friend, while one hand still holding Annabeth’s head in place, “Your girlfriend is sucking me so good, Percy… I think I am about to cum all over her face.”

Percy smirked too, getting too heated up with his orgasm on the horizon. As much as he wanted to punish his girlfriend, he didn’t even remember the reason why he wanted to do it anymore. He could only see the orgasm that both he and Annabeth were getting close to, and now he wanted to make sure that Annabeth had her orgasm first before letting himself off.

“Fuck! I am going to cum again!” His girlfriend moaned.

Once Percy heard the magical words, he went furiously and with reckless abandon in her pussy to make sure that her orgasm would be out of this world and perfect. Meanwhile, Percy could tell that Jason was close to cumming himself, and just seeing his best friend fucking Annabeth’s tight mouth was sending tingles down his balls, churning him to orgasm. Still, he held it back with every last strength he had while continuing his thrusts and not stopping himself even if he wanted to. 

“Me too.” Jason moaned, feeling Annabeth’s mouth vibrated around his cock and making it feel so amazing, “Annabeth! I am… really going to cum!”

Seeing the look on his best friend face, Percy couldn’t help but nailed his slutty owl even harder. And although Jason knew that he came only a few minutes ago, he was already about to bust another nut on to Annabeth’s face because he was so sensitive.

“Percyyy….!” Annabeth moaned, digging her nails into the carpet as Percy went crazy.

Jason couldn’t hold out any longer when Percy picked up his pace and rhythm, and seeing Annabeth working so hard for his cum, he decided not to wait any longer and let her have the entire load. Releasing the pended up orgasm, Jason came hard. The first spurt of his delicious seed was fired into her mouth, surprising Annabeth when Jason suddenly filled up her mouth. A few more shots went into her moist cavern before Jason pulled out of her mouth and let the remaining of his cum spray onto Annabeth’s face, decorating it. It wasn’t able to cover her cute looking face, but having the few strings of his cum on her already seemed to have satisfy her, so Jason wasn’t about to push himself to the limit. Plus, knowing what was probably happening next definitely meant that he shouldn’t waste all his energy just yet.

“Mmm… your cum is so think.” Annabeth smirked at Jason after he finished cumming on her face.

Even though Jason was done with her mouth, Annabeth wasn’t finished with the other boy behind her back yet. Smiling gratefully at the son of Zeus, letting him know how much she loved his cum, she looked back at the son of Poseidon and gave him a naughty grin with a cute face full of his best friend’s sperm.

“Fuck yeah! You like that cum on your face, don’t you Annabeth.” Percy asked, hammering harder.

Annabeth laughed, seeing Percy working so hard to make her orgasm first, “Oh fuck yes! I love it when Jason cum on my face seaweed brain.”

“Do you want my cum in your pussy too? Huh? Say it, baby. Say that you want my cum deep inside your pussy too, slutty owl.” Percy said, encouraging his girlfriend to reach that wonderful orgasm with him.

In reality, Percy was literally seconds away from cumming, but because of his extra stamina he could hold himself back from the orgasmic bliss, just barely too. On the other hand, Annabeth was also seconds away from her orgasm, but she didn’t try to hold it back because she could feel the agony that Percy was feeling just to let her reach her orgasm first. Soon, she felt that familiar pull in her stomach and she knew that she was going to cum in Nano-seconds now.

“I want you to cum inside my pussy!” Annabeth screamed, “Fucking cum inside me!”

Percy was relieved to hear that Annabeth wanted his cum inside her pussy, because he was literally holding on to just a fraction of his strength to not cum. He was also relieved because he could feel her pussy squeezing him down with that same familiar convulsion, meaning that she was about to cum all over his cock. Fucking her cunt with one really hard stroke, Percy thrusted inside her pussy with another languid pump, letting himself over the edge before humping her backside to buried himself as deep as possible, letting his orgasm last a lot longer.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy screamed, rocking slowly in and out of her cunt.

Annabeth could feel all of his cum being pumped into her pussy, his cock throbbing deep within her core to make her own orgasm so much better.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!!” Annabeth screamed as she was being filled up again.

With a massive amount of cum resting inside her already sticky pussy and asshole, Annabeth was more than satisfy with how tonight ended. It was everything she had hope out of a threesome, and it couldn’t have been better than what she experience tonight.

“That was fucking fantastic.” Percy moaned, slowly pulling out his cock until only the head was inside Annabeth. In doing so, Annabeth lost all her support from her hands, knees and Percy’s dick before collapsing on the carpet floor, eyes still dazed and panting heavily without pause.

“Damn….” Jason said, “You sure that your girlfriend isn’t a daughter of Aphrodite?”

Percy laughed, “Yeah… pretty sure. She’s just the sexiest daughter of Athena around, isn’t that right slutty owl?” 

Annabeth heard what Percy said, and with limited strength she was able to get back up and sat with her legs behinds her butt, “Aww… is that a compliment for me?”

Percy grinned, “Depends on how you look at it, babe. But yeah… definitely a compliment for me.”

Annabeth grinned back at Percy with a naughty smile, “Aww… Thanks, babe.”

Now all three of them were now grinning at one another, feeling the post-sexual bliss that followed them after such a naughty and sexy time with each other. It almost seemed like they have fucked everywhere in the penthouse, first the living room, then the hallway, then fucking in the bedroom and against the window, then in the kitchen humping the daughter of Athena, then finishing off with another split roast back at the living room. Annabeth was more than satisfy now, but she could still feel the horniness lingering within her, waiting to be let out and start this whole thing again. She thought about going to get a shower or something to wash all that cum off her body, but instead she decided against it because she was starting to develop a feeling of loving to be cum covered, whether it was in her pussy, ass, mouth, or her face. It was also because she noticed two very hard thing still pointing at the ceiling and not calming down by any means.

Annabeth smirked.

“I am guessing that thing you have is another compliment for me, right Percy?” Annabeth asked with a smile, looking at his cock.

Percy smirked, “Well, it could be a compliment for you, babe. But only if you let us try something.”

Annabeth was immediately intrigued as to what Percy was referring to, since they have done most of what they could do in a threesome. She started to crack her brain at what her boyfriend might have meant, but it made her feel dizzy since her mind had turned into mush from all the fucking she had gone through.

“I am guessing you boys want more now, am I right?” Annabeth asked, though she knew what their answer was going to be.

Nodding their head in unison, Annabeth smiled before giving them a wink and wiggling her fingers suggestively at them, “Well… I am not going anywhere,”

“Do whatever you want to me then.” Annabeth smiled, leaning back and relaxing herself.

With the sexy pose that Annabeth was giving both boys, Jason and Percy shared a knowing grin at each other, not revealing what they have planned to do to her.

“Sit on Jason and ride him hard, wise girl.” Percy commanded, telling her to mount the son of Zeus cowgirl style.

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend, suddenly getting a hint of what he and Jason were up to. If it was really what she believed they were trying to do, she couldn’t be more excited for this threesome to be taken into a new level.

“Mmm… okay.” Annabeth mewled, crawling over to Jason.

Jason knew what he had to do to make this work, so he lay down on the soft carpet before Annabeth climbed on top of him instinctively and straddled his waist, teasingly rubbing her folds against his still rock hard cock.

“You like that?” Annabeth asked the son of Zeus, “You wanna put it in?”

In a mere second or two, Annabeth felt him throbbing so widely after she teased him with her hips rocking back and forth on his cock. Grinding more forcefully, she didn’t expected his cock to accidentally enter her pussy, just like how Percy was planning all along. Already with half his shaft inside her, Annabeth moaned before deciding to stop teasing him and let his whole cock stuffed within her wonderful pussy.

“Oooohh….” Annabeth began to moan.

As soon as Jason’s cock bottom out inside her, Annabeth was expecting him to fuck her really hard for that sweet orgasm that both of them would eventually have. Instead, Jason rocked in and out of her without thrusting his cock like a jackhammer, and Annabeth couldn’t help but wonder why. She tried to look for answers through his expression, but all she got was Jason’s smiling and grinning face.

“Why aren’t you fucking me?” Annabeth asked.

In the meantime, Jason could see the confusion in Annabeth’s expression, but he didn’t want to tell her either because like Percy, he also wanted it to be a surprised for her when they start double fucking her in the pussy and the ass.

“Just wait, Princess.” Jason smiled and said, even though he was running out of patience because he was stuffed inside her wet pussy fill with so much cum.

Annabeth was now confused. She wanted to ride him hard to make the pleasure rise again, but instead of giving her a rough fuck Jason was staying inside her without much movement. It was getting a little bit uncomfortable, but all of a sudden Annabeth quickly remember that Percy was still on the sideline and not with them. Looking back at her boyfriend, she could see him smirking at the sight of her pussy enveloping his best friend’s cock, jerking himself off in the meantime. With one look at his eyes, Annabeth caught Percy’s attention before smirking back at him, silently asking what he’s got planned in his mind.

Percy could see that Annabeth and Jason were all set up with their cowgirl position now, and he couldn’t help but chuckled when he saw his girlfriend helping herself with a few bounced up and down on Jason’s pole and making his best friend moaned. Jason had to literally stop his girlfriend by holding onto her waist and not letting her fucking herself with his cock. Percy snickered, not telling Annabeth anything about what they have planned. Without wasting another more minute looking at the amazing sight of her pussy sucking up his best friend’s cock, he quickly got started with what he wanted to do next.

“Hold on, Annabeth.” Percy said with a large grin, shifting himself forward and kneel walk to where Jason had his cock up her pussy.

Annabeth never left her eye contact with Percy that whole time, and seeing her boyfriend kneeling forward to where her ass were, Annabeth immediately realized what they were being so secretive about.

“Ooohh. You naughty boys! If you want DP, you could have just told me.” Annabeth laughed, finally figuring out their plan.

Seeing the smile on Percy’s and Jason’s face, Annabeth knew she was right about them wanting to try and double penetrating her for the first time. To be honest, Annabeth only knew what they wanted to do to her only because she read one of those book about sexual positions and realize that the best sexual pleasures could be experienced with getting two dicks to fuck both holes at the same time. It was also because of what Piper told her about her first threesome with those two guys, and she could clearly recalled how Piper was ecstatic when she talked about getting double fucked. Now that the opportunity was knocking on her doors, quite literally, she couldn’t help feel overly thrilled about getting double penetrated.

Not even a little bit apprehensive about her first time getting fucked in both holes at the same time, Annabeth whipped her messy blond ponytail over her shoulders and smile at Percy, who was approaching them in cowgirl position and aiming his cock at that little sphincter right above where Jason was still patiently stuffed within her pussy.

“Mmmm…. Hurry up, Percy.” Annabeth moaned, feeling the tip of her boyfriend’s cock teasing her asshole, “I want to feel my first time getting double fucked.” She giggled, smiling like a loon.

Percy couldn’t help but laughed when Annabeth figured out what they were planning to do to her all along, since the Athena side of her probably helped figure that out. Smiling back at her, Percy finally reached her backside before stopping just a little bit to admire the view he’s got. Since Annabeth was still supporting herself on her hand with Jason’s chest, Percy gently pushed Annabeth to lean her whole body against Jason so he’d have a better access to fucking her asshole. Meanwhile, Annabeth complied with what Percy wanted, plus she reached back with both hands and open up her ass cheek so that Percy had a mouth-watering view of her asshole and her stuffed pussy.

“Fucking gods above! You ready?” Percy asked, his cock on the tip of her asshole.

Seeing Annabeth nodded her head in response, Percy smiled before giving Jason one last look for confirmation. He could see his best friend was damn well ready for their first time double teaming Annabeth, and they shared a look of understanding before Percy thrusted in without any mercy in one easy stroke.

“Mmmm! Oh my god! This is—” Annabeth moaned as she was getting split open quite literally.

Once Percy bottom out inside her ass, he couldn’t believe the feelings that he was getting from double stuffing his girlfriend with his best friend. It was indescribable, as there were so many things that was happening after he thrusted himself inside her. For one thing, the ecstasy and pleasure that he got from having his cock up her ass and Jason’s cock up her pussy was exactly how he imagined to feel after watching those porno. The act of having both cocks in there made everything so tight around him, that he was losing control as fast as his first time with Annabeth. His orgasm was building at an immense rate since he could feel the throbbing of Jason’s cock with just a few layer of muscles away from where he was throbbing with his own cock. Then there was also the fact that when he thrusted in, his balls slap his best friend’s balls, creating a new stimulation that both of them had never felt before. Percy knew that he wasn’t bi for sure, but he couldn’t help but like it when his balls rubbed against Jason’s when he slowly started to rock in and out of Annabeth.

“Fuck! This is so goo— good!” Percy moaned, then began to fuck Annabeth slowly to get used to the feeling.

As much as he want to get use to the feeling of fucking his girlfriend with Jason at the same time, Percy doubted that he would ever be able to get used to the tremendously out of this world feeling. It was just too good, and when Jason began to rock in and out of Annabeth on his own, Percy swore that he would have cum right there and then if he wasn’t being careful with the way he thrusted.

“So tight…. Her pussy is really— tight as fuck!” Jason moaned along with Percy.

Jason was in heaven the moment Percy rammed his cock into Annabeth’s ass. Like Percy, he could feel the throbbing of his best friend’s cock in her asshole, making her pussy tighter around his own cock. That tightness was so out of this world amazing that he couldn’t help himself with a few slow and languid thrust, feeling amazing already.

“Fuck… This is amazing!” Jason mumbled in pleasure.

Before this whole thing started, Jason couldn’t help but thought about how their dicks might touch one another when they would double penetrate Annabeth, and he thought he would feel a little weird about their balls or dicks touching each other. But so far, he didn’t mind it one bit. As a matter of fact, he swore that he had only gotten hornier when he felt Percy’s balls rubbed the bottom of his cock and his balls as he thrusted into her asshole. It was creating a new feeling that he had never felt before, and he kinda like it. Seeing the horny expression on his best friend’s face, Jason knew that he wasn’t the only one.

“Damn… I can’t believe we are really double fucking your girlfriend Percy!” Jason said with a grunt, pushing his hips up and down a little bit faster.

As far as Jason was concerned right now, he only wanted to experience what it would be like to really fuck Annabeth harder than what they were doing now. They were both staying inside her, pushing in and out of her holes slightly and relishing the first time feeling of double penetrating the Athena daughter, but Jason knew that they won’t last much longer fucking her like this. Not to mention that Annabeth was probably dying for them to fuck her harder than this, seeing how horny she was with her tongue lolled out like a dirty and slutty girl.

Moaning loudly at all the exotic feeling, Percy gripped Annabeth’s hips with both hands before smirking back at Jason, “Word bro.”

Losing control of their orgasm at the rate of a high school freshmen, Percy could tell that Jason was also on the same boat as he was, feeling extremely close to orgasm because they were doing something so new and incredibly naughty with Annabeth. He knew that it must have been extra hard for his best friend too because he was inside her pussy longer than he was inside her ass.

Suddenly, both boys heard Annabeth moaned loudly, “Oh you two are such jerks! You gonna talk all day long or are you gonna fuck me harder?”

Jason and Percy smirked at each other when they heard the daughter of Athena begging for it. While Jason could see Annabeth looking at him with a pouting expression and asking for the rough fuck she wanted, Percy saw Annabeth whipped her head back to give him a naughty look before wiggling her ass for them even with both their cocks inside her. Both boys groaned from that and they couldn’t hold themselves back anymore.

“You wanna give her what she want?” Jason asked his best friend.

Percy nodded without hesitation, smirking back, “Hell yeah!”

Soon enough, both the son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon pulled out until they had about half their shaft inside her holes before thrusting inside the daughter of Athena simultaneous, filling her up entirely and making Annabeth screamed in euphoric ecstasy.

“Oh god!” Annabeth screamed.

Trying to grip for anything to hold herself steady, her hands eventually went for the carpet and began to pull roughly on it as Percy and Jason began to fuck her. And oh boy… what a great fuck it was to be double penetrated. Annabeth never thought that she would ever do something so naughty with her boyfriend and her best friend. It almost seemed like it was straight out of a textbook porno movie, and her being the center of attention for the boys before they started to fuck her raw. Even after they pushed themselves inside her, Annabeth had never thought that DP could feel so great. Obviously, just from Piper telling her how great it was to be DP already sparked an interested in her, but at soon as Percy’s and Jason’s cocks penetrated her at the same time, it was like a mushroom cloud had exploded inside her head, filling it up with ecstasy and euphoria.

 _God! This is so amazing and slutty!_ Annabeth thought.

As soon as Jason and Percy began to fuck her hard, Annabeth was in heaven. She was already in heaven and at the height of her pleasure when they first bottom out inside her, but now that they were fucking her fast and hard too, it was like she reached a better place than heaven, being basked in so much pleasure. It was making her mind blank, filling with nothing but the feeling of two big naughty cocks pummeling her sweet pussy and that tight ass, constantly being stretched out.

“Fuck!” Annabeth screamed when the intensity increase, both demigods going to town on her fuck holes.

Feeling the seesaw of pleasure rushing through her each time they thrust, Annabeth was feeling ecstatic as she was stretched in one hole after another. She began to lose her mind from this, especially when they found a rhythm where they don’t thrust in together, but doing the thrusting with alternate strokes, so that when Jason fucked her from underneath Percy would pulled out, and when Jason pulled out half-way, Percy would pump inside her ass from above. It was a never ending seesaw of pleasure, and Annabeth felt like the naughtiest and luckiest girl in the whole world being fucked like this.

“Fucking gods! I feel so good, please… give it to me harder! I want to cum so badly.” Annabeth whimpered at the boys.

To be honest, Annabeth wasn’t far off from her already quickly approaching orgasm. It was just a matter of her wanting to cum at the same time as both Percy and Jason. She wanted to feel their combined load of cum streaming up her cunt and her asshole while she squeezed everything veins and ridges of their cocks when they started to pump their delicious semen into her. Upon hearing her request, Percy grunted and started to fuck her with inhumane speed, going so fast in and out of her asshole and almost breaking her tight little sphincter.

“Fuck yeah! You like my cock fucking your tight ass, don’t you?” Percy cheered on, “Don’t you love it when Jason is fucking you in the pussy while I nail your asshole, wise girl? Tell me you love to be double fuck, you dirty and slutty owl.”

Percy could feel his orgasm quick approaching, and the same was for his girlfriend since her asshole was on the spasm around his cock. He was pretty sure that her pussy was doing the same thing to Jason, and knew he was right when Jason grunted with a ready-to-cum but holding it back kind of expression.

“Oh god! I am about to cum, Annabeth….” Jason warned and moaned.

Even though Jason was on the bottom and he could only do so much to pleasure Annabeth’s pussy and himself, he started to fuck her faster when he heard Annabeth pleading for a harder fuck. It was a little difficult at first since Annabeth was straddling him, but with a little adjustment he was quickly able to fuck her just as hard as Percy on the top. Soon enough though, Jason realized that it might have been a bad idea because he was losing his orgasm much quicker than Percy was; from the tightness of her pussy surrounding his cock, to the way Percy’s cock and balls kept touching his own whenever they thrusts into her, to having Annabeth’s body against his and her nipples constantly rubbing his chest, it was without a doubt that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out any much longer.

Annabeth screamed in pleasure and tired her best to respond to both boys, “Oh fuck yes! I love being double penetrated in the ass and my pussy babe! Mmm yessss! Keep it right there! Oh god, right there… Mmm… that’s right. I am going to cum too…. Cum inside me guys— both of you… I want both of you to cum inside meeee—!”

Annabeth didn’t even mind about her holes being destroy by their cocks anymore, not one bit. She just wanted to cum and be cum on. As their cocks’ piston in and out of her harder and faster, it was getting so hot and erotic that Annabeth was having so many mini-orgasms before the big one. She could really see herself now, being sandwich between two powerful demigods, one of which is her best friend’s boyfriend, as they pump their dicks into her fuck holes like a car engine pumping on gas. Being in the embrace of her two best friend, engaging in double penetration action, it was really contradicting to her character as the proud and independent daughter of Athena. But at the same time, it was also bringing her so much joy because of the insane orgasmic delights and that fact that she loved this slutty side of herself. It made her want to discover more about just how sluttier she could get, though at this point, Annabeth doubt that she could get anymore slutty than she was already.

“Oh my god! You guys are twitching so much inside me!” Annabeth moaned, feeling her orgasm right there on the edge of the horizon because of it, “I am gonna to cum, you two…. Cum with me!”

Annabeth heard both Percy and Jason grunted at the feeling of her convulsing tightness before fucking her deeper instead of faster, a sign that they were about to cum and wanting to buried their cocks as deep into her holes as possible.

“Fuck… I can’t— I am going to….” Jason mumbled, his sentence totally incoherent and meaningless.

After fucking Annabeth’s pussy with two more hard and as deep as possible strokes, Jason wasn’t able to stop himself from his orgasm anymore. He came hard, filling Annabeth up with at least six spurts of his white, healthy, fertile cum.

“Oh fucking hell!” Annabeth moaned, feeling amazing as cum streamed up her pussy and making her full of sperm again.

Annabeth had no doubt that after tonight, she would be leaking cum down her legs until the week ended. But it didn’t matter to her if she would be leaking their cum forever, because when Jason came, it triggered her own orgasm and she came really hard all over Jason’s cock. Her slick and wet juice was dripping down his hard throbbing cock in her pussy as Jason continued to give her more cum when he slowly rock in and out of her to make the pleasure last.

“Ohhhh….” Jason moaned and panted, relishing the feeling of cumming inside Annabeth so many times while feeling Percy’s cock still going wild just above his own cock.

Now that Jason and Annabeth had cum, Percy knew that he was the only one left that hadn’t cum inside her yet. Though that all changed quickly when he felt her asshole convulsed soon after her orgasm was triggered when Jason came inside her, feeling it tightening around his cock and within two deep thrust later, he came explosively inside her ass and filling that hole up with another batch of his deliciously thick cum up there.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy screamed, firing his cum deep into her ass and sending Annabeth to heaven for the countless times tonight.

Having two loads of cum simultaneously, well almost simultaneously, being dump inside both holes at the same time, Annabeth was full to the brim with cum from both demigods. It was amazing and felt just as well, and as far as double penetration went, her orgasm of being double penetrated for the first time was the best one so far, and she wonder if there was anything that could topple that mind-blowing and sensational bliss that she had just experience. 

“Oh my God! This is the best sex I’ve had tonight.” Annabeth said ecstatically.

Percy couldn’t help but agreed with that, as the same thing could be said for him too. He never really thought that DP could be this pleasurable and amazing, and now that he had his first wonderful time double teaming his girlfriend, he wanted to do it as much often as he could now. With his orgasm subsiding, Percy began to rock in and out of Annabeth just like how Jason did to increase and prolong his pleasure of orgasm. When he was finally finished and calm down, he slowly pull his dick out of her asshole, retaining its hardness to some degree. 

“Yep! So good being inside you while Jason fuck you in the pussy.” Percy said, kneading into her firm butt cheeks.

Now that Percy’s dick was out of her ass, Annabeth rolled off Jason and landed right next to him in a panting and exhausted mess. Her chest was heaving up and down, breathing heavily to try and get back some lost air from holding her breath for the longest time during the amazing DP sex.

“Damn, you two are fucking fantastic.” Annabeth moaned.

Jason could only nodded his head in respond, still a little dazed from doing DP with the daughter of Athena. As soon as Annabeth rolled off his body, he could feel his dick slip out of her pussy, totally not hard anymore.

“You were pretty fantastic too, wise girl.” Percy said.

Sitting on the heels of his feet, Percy looked at Annabeth laying on the carpet with new loads of cum leaking out of both fuck holes, then he turned his attention to his best friend only to see a big smile on his face. He could only smirk back.

“You are going to have to come over more often now, Jason.” Percy said jokingly, though he was seriously thinking about it.

Jason laughed, “Yeah… wouldn’t want to miss this for anything.”

Annabeth, having finally got her breath back and could vaguely move her body around, slowly sat up on her butt with a grinning _‘I just got double penetrated’_ smile on her face. She looked at the boys, feeling a revival of her energy as it burst through her body and letting her feel horny and ready for dicks again. It didn’t matter to her that her holes had been destroy thoroughly, she was just really horny for more fucking and she really wanted to end tonight with a really pleasurable bang.

“I am guessing you are still horny for more, right?” Percy asked his girlfriend.

Looking at Percy first, Annabeth noticed that her boyfriend was still semi-hard after doing DP, though it shouldn’t be a surprise since he had another cup of water to increase his stamina. Meanwhile, Annabeth noticed that Jason was not hard anymore. It was no doubt a little disappointing, but with a little blowjob she was certain that he could get hard again.

“Aww…. You know me so well.” Annabeth smiled back, “I want to get fuck until both of you can’t fuck me anymore…”

As much as Jason was tired, he couldn’t help but be intrigue to more fucking of Annabeth’s sexy and beautiful body. Since he didn’t know when he would be able to do this again with his best friend and the daughter of Athena, he wanted to make tonight last as long as possible.

“Well then… let’s fuck some more!” Percy cheered, “Where else do you want to get fucked, slutty owl?”

Annabeth thought about her options, but the only place where she wanted to get fuck right now is the patio pool and the hot tub. It was one of the only place in their penthouse apartment that they haven’t used to fuck yet, and with her plan to test out her theory about Percy’s newfound stamina ability, she couldn’t help but gravitate toward their swimming pool.

“How about we get down to some relaxing in the pool before we fuck again, seaweed brain?” Annabeth smirked, “I am sure Jason could use the rest.”

Percy didn’t want to argue with that, since as much as he could still fuck he would much rather rest his strength to make the last fuck with Annabeth as pleasurable and ecstasy fill as possible. And the fact that Jason could also get his strength back only meant that they could double team his slutty girlfriend again.

“Sure, I am down with that.” Percy said, then stood up and help Annabeth up on her shaky legs. Percy noticed that Annabeth couldn’t even stand straight up, a result of all the fucking that she had the pleasure to experience, “Do you need some help walking to the pool?”

Annabeth smiled, “Yes please….” 

Before Annabeth could say any other word, Percy lifted her whole body onto his broad shoulders and he could hear the giggle from her as she was being carried. Percy then turned around to see his best friend also getting up on his feet, walking to them with a huge grin on his face.

“Let’s go relax then.” Jason said, suppressing his laughers.

As Percy led Jason to the outdoor pool while carrying Annabeth, he was a little bit intrigue as to why Annabeth had decide to go use the pool. Other than when Jason said that he wanted to try their pool and hot tub out a while ago, he couldn’t think of any reason why his girlfriend would want to come outside. Setting Annabeth down on her feet beside the edge of the swimming pool, Annabeth smile gratefully at Percy before sitting down and dip her feet into the pool.

“Mmm… the water is pretty good guys.” Annabeth said, testing out the water a bit before pushing herself inside.

The pool was pretty deep, water surface about the level of her breast while the rest of her body was submerge underneath. Then there was the shallower part of the pool, where there were cushioned couch seats on the side where people could sit and relax, or talk and have a drink. Annabeth immediately swam to the side of the pool where the cushioned seat was, sitting on the couch and called out to the boys, “Care to join me?”

Jason quickly look at Percy and said, “Come on.”

Jason jumped in pretty quickly, splashing water all over the place before swimming over to where Annabeth was before sitting right beside her. Annabeth couldn’t help but laughed when Jason jumped in like a cannon ball, getting her wetter and making her hair wet also. Now that they were settled, Annabeth looked back toward Percy who was still standing beside the pool and smiling at them like a loon.

“You are not coming in?” Annabeth asked, a little confused at her boyfriend.

In the meantime, Percy didn’t want to join them at first because he wanted to get Annabeth to wear one of her favorite bathing suit. It was the favorite one that Percy had always love to see Annabeth in, and since she was in the pool totally naked, he couldn’t help but imagine Annabeth wearing a new bikini while playing with them in the pool and making the whole relaxing situation even hotter. He quickly shook his head in respond, “Let me go get you something first, wise girl.”

Leaving them to themselves, Percy rushed back into the penthouse and stroll with quick steps back to their bedroom. Once there, he went rampage through the drawers to search for the one specific bikini.

 _Oh… where the hell is it?_ Percy thought.

Within a few more drawers, Percy finally found it. It was a navy seaweed green kind of color, with thin straps around the neck and back. The bottom was also just as sexy, a panties that would covered her ass just barely with knots that tie around her hips. 

“Yes!” Percy shouted in excitement.

Rushing out the doorway again, he ended up next to the kitchen where he noticed her Yankees cap lying around on the kitchen island. There were still cum dripping from the marble granite table onto the wooden floorboard, but Percy didn’t pay attention to that as he quickly grab the cap too. With the sexy bikini in one hand and her baseball cap in another, Percy hurried back out the patio area only to see that Annabeth was playing with Jason’s dick and trying to get him hard underwater. Her fingers wrapped around his soft dick in an attempt to bring it back to full mast, then she switch to teasing his balls in hope of bring him back up even quicker.

“Are you getting hard?” Annabeth asked when Jason’s dick began to swell, “You want to get harder?”

Jason mumbled out a breathy moan, “Yeah….”

Jason had his arms resting on the edge of pool, looking relax while Annabeth was sitting beside him and focusing on making him hard once more. Suddenly taking notice of Percy’s arrival, Jason smirked at the son of Poseidon before noticing the new pair of bikini in his hands and Annabeth’s famous baseball cap.

“Hey Percy. Where did you go?” Jason asked.

Upon hearing that Percy was back, Annabeth looked back at her boyfriend only to see that he’s got her favorite bikini and her baseball cap in hand. She quickly realized what he’s got planned for her before she gave him a smirk and worked to make Jason even harder.

“Hey babe.” Annabeth smiled, “I guess you want me to wear that bikini for you?”

Seeing how his plan was foiled before he could even explain it, Percy laughed at how smart his girlfriend was even though her Athena characteristics were all but gone from her slutty display.

“You’ve got me there.” Percy admitted, “Wear your cap too when you put it on, I want to see you in your sexy bikini when you finish.”

Quickly swimming over to where Percy was, Annabeth took her sexy clothing and her cap from him.

“Before I put it on though, I want you to sit where Jason is now, okay?” Annabeth asked.

Percy didn’t object, since he was going to get inside the pool anyway. Swimming quickly over to the cushion seat where Jason was sitting, both boys smile at each other before Jason shifted for more space so Percy could sit next to him. When they were settled down, Annabeth smiled at both of them before getting out of the pool. She stood on her legs, still shaky by the way, before turning to face them.

“Be right back, boys.” Annabeth cooed, disappearing as soon as she put on her baseball cap.

Staring at nothing but the night sky and each other after Annabeth disappear, Percy began to make a conversation with Jason, wanting to see what he was thinking about this whole thing, being in a threesome with them, cheating on Piper, and fucking Annabeth so many times.

“So,” Jason said first, “You like having Annabeth in bikinis, don’t you?”

“Yeah... I guess it’s sort of like a kink that I like.” Percy replied, “What about you? Anything you like about my girlfriend?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “You have no idea…”

Laughing at the comment, both demigods were getting really comfortable with each other on a totally no homo basis. Percy snickered, knowing that there were so many thing that Jason love about getting to fuck his girlfriend that it was impossible to count them all.

“I still can’t believe that we actually DP your girlfriend too…” Jason began to reminisce about their two dicks fucking each of her holes at the same time, “Fuck… now I want to do them all the time now.”

Percy snickered again, “Well, just tell Chiron some bullshit excuse and come over more often then... I wouldn’t mind having another night like this.” 

Jason laughed, “Yeah… I will definitely take you up on that.”

A moment of silent fell on the demigods as they continued to wait for Annabeth arrival, but it seemed like Annabeth was taking a far longer time to put on her bikini that both of them would have wanted. Feeling quite horny from the foreplay that Annabeth started with him earlier, Jason couldn’t help himself before he reached for his now semi-hard dick and began to play with himself.

“Oh boy… Piper is going to be so mad that I’ve fucked her best friend.” Jason said absentmindedly.

Percy, seeing that his best friend was jerking off underwater, began to get horny from waiting too long for his girlfriend to reveal herself. Like his best friend, he also began to wrap his hand around his semi- hard cock underwater and began to jerk.

“Are you going to tell her?” Percy asked as he pleasured himself.

Jason hissed, not sure if it was from the pleasure of jerking off or from the difficult conversation that he would no doubt be having with Piper, “I don’t know… maybe not.”

“You think she is going to find out?” Percy asked, feeling himself getting hard in the meantime.

“Who knows…? She will probably find out eventually. I am just more focus on the only thing that I can care about right now.” Jason said.

“And that’s…?” Percy asked.

“… Fucking your girlfriend. Hard.” Jason chuckled, making Percy chuckled as well, “God, Annabeth is such a totally sexy babe… You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that almost all campers back at long island imagine about doing this with your girlfriend, Percy.”

Percy laughed, “I might have some idea...”

Percy knew exactly what Jason was talking about because he had notice those trend before when they still living in camp half-blood. It was one of the many reason why he asked Chiron if they could live outside the camp in the first place. Especially with those first year campers living in their new home. He would always get uncomfortable whenever these twelve and thirteen years old boys stared without a hint of shame at Annabeth’s assets during sword training, something he still had yet to get used to.

Jason laughed as well, “Yeah.... I am sure you do.”

Now that both teens were jerking off for the pleasure of jerking off, they were wondering where Annabeth had gone after so long.

“Hmm…. I wonder if she’s done putting on that bikini yet.” Jason asked, ending their bro talk.

Percy was wondering the same thing as well, “Yeah, that’s weird.”

Suddenly, Jason heard a cling of glasses beside them. Surprised, they stopped jerking to look back behind them only to see two glasses of drinks on the edge of the pool. One was obviously for Percy since that’s the only alcoholic drink he like, and the other one was probably for Jason.

“Did she made that for us?” Jason asked, a little confused.

Still not seeing Annabeth anywhere, Percy was intrigued as to what she’s got up her sleeves. He quickly realized that she wanted him to sit next to Jason because it was her plan all along, he just didn’t know what it was yet. Waiting and wondering turned into a bit of confusion and apprehension for both boys, as they could clearly hear her walking around but they couldn’t see her. And if they were at least a little bit right minded, they might have been able to locate her using their training from camp.

“Probably…” Percy replied, “Annabeth, where are you? Stop playing games!”

Not a word was utter from the daughter of Athena as she stayed silent, leading Percy and Jason to both be anxious for what she was going to do to them. It wasn’t until Percy noticed a disruption to the water waves and current that he finally knew that she was back in the pool with them.

“I know you are in the pool, Annabeth.” Percy said, about to get off his seat to catch her.

Instead, he quickly realized that Annabeth was swimming towards them. Even though he couldn’t see her, his power over water told him exactly where she was and what she was doing. He waited, wanting to see what she was going to do. In a few seconds, Percy knew that Annabeth was standing up right in front of them. Her lower thighs were the only part of her body that was submerged underwater.

“Is she here?” Jason asked, a little bit nervous as to what’s going on.

Percy didn’t respond since he was focusing on his ability to tell where Annabeth exact location was. After a while of his girlfriend just standing in front of them, probably smiling at them, Percy felt her kneel down until the water level was right below her head. From what the water was telling him, she was kneeling in front of his best friend with his legs spread, and immediately Percy had an idea of what she was about to do.

“Oh!” Percy said at soon as he realized her plan.

The moment he realized that Annabeth was going to give Jason a blowjob underwater, he couldn’t believe that his girlfriend would dare to suck a cock like that. Though he was more concern about how she was going to do that when she couldn’t breathe like he could in water.

“What, Percy? Where is she?” Jason asked, a little annoy at Percy’s dumbstruck expression.

Percy mumbled incoherently, still a little surprise about her desire to give his best friend a blowjob underwater. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a piece of paper underneath his glass fill with his favorite drink. It read ‘make a bubble Percy’ and it was in Annabeth’s handwriting. Putting the two and two together, Percy finally realized the well thought out plan that Annabeth had in her mind before she disappeared from her baseball cap.

 _And that’s why she is the daughter of Athena…._ Percy thought and chuckled.

Percy couldn’t believe that he didn’t thought about creating a bubble so that Annabeth would have no problem sucking on their cocks without drowning. It was such an ingenious idea that only the daughter of Athena could think of, and he’s got to give her the credit of thinking of that. Smirking widely, it was difficult to contain his excitement knowing that Annabeth was going to give both of them a blowjob underwater. Turning his glance to look back at Jason, who was still wonder where Annabeth was, he gave him the same wide smirk before saying, “Don’t worry Jason. Just enjoy it.” 

Jason didn’t understand what Percy meant at all, being confused and dumbfounded. Seeing that his best friend was no help to him, Jason decided then to go find the answer himself. He was about to get up and look for her, though he didn’t have to go very far to find Annabeth. Jason’s question was quickly answered when he felt a hand jerking off his cock and another hand teasing his balls. It was certainly not his own hands playing with himself since his hands were a mile away from his cock, and those hands were a lot smaller. Without another thought, Jason quickly realized that the daughter of Athena was right in front of him this whole time.

“Annabeth?” Jason asked, feeling her soft and familiar hands on his cock and balls.

Without any indication of wanting to speak, Jason felt Annabeth let go of his junk, thinking that she was going to reveal herself to them now. Instead, he felt the water moved, then something submerged in front of him before feeling her soft mouth engulf his entire length in one go, replacing the hand that was on his cock and using her tongue to immediately swirl around his semi-hard cock that was lodged as deep as it could into her throat.

“Oh my god!” Jason moaned.

Her other hand that was playing with his balls continued to massage each testicles and pulling roughly on it. Being pleasure with his cock and his balls at the same time, Jason felt fantastic, and he had never felt something as good as this. Normal blowjobs were already difficult to hold back, now that he was getting blown underwater made his semi-hard dick grown immediately into its fullest form, even a few centimeter longer and thicker than before.

“Fucking hell….” Jason moaned, wanting to grab her head in respond.

In the meantime, Percy knew exactly what was going on once Annabeth had taken his best friend’s cock in her mouth. He could feel the little things like the water waves and current moving in a way that tells him exactly how far Jason’s cock was lodged deep in her throat or how her tongue was doing wicked things to his best friend’s cock. Feeling her using all these naughty blowjob tactics on Jason, He totally forgot about making a bubble around Annabeth’s head. As quickly as he could, he created a water bubble over her head while she was sucking on Jason’s cock and immediately could tell that Annabeth was relieved to be able to breathe underwater now.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned, her sound waves vibrating off the water let Percy knew that she could breathe now.

To be completely truthful, Annabeth had never thought about sucking off the boys underwater. Only when she saw them jerking off their cock off underwater did she get the idea, and knowing that Percy could create a bubble over her head, she knew that it was possible to give them both a blowjob with water surrounding their cock. Now that she’d doing it to Jason and she could see how happy with just the intensity of his throbbing cock inside her mouth, she knew that this was something to be repeated more often than just this one time now.

“Oh my god… she’s moaning and licking my cock!” Jason moaned, trying to push his hip up.

Jason really wanted to see Annabeth figure working on him underwater instead of her being invisible, as this was something that he had never experience before. Certainly, he was pretty sure that Percy and Annabeth hadn’t done anything like this either. Glancing at his best friend, Jason caught Percy’s attention before he asked if she could breathe underwater.

“Can she still breathe?” Jason asked, a lingering question on his mind.

Percy smiled relaxingly, patting his friend on the back and shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, Jason. Just enjoy it.”

With that said, Percy leaned back against the seat and open his legs wide. Once he’s settle, he began to play with himself again while taking sips of the drink that Annabeth had make for him, tasting its mildly sweet lemon taste that he loved. Jason was a little surprised by Percy nonchalant respond, but he didn’t question it. For one thing, he was feeling great from Annabeth’s blowjob. But also because he realized that as the son of Poseidon, Percy could manipulate the water in a way that could let Annabeth breath underwater. Knowing that made him feel a little less worry about chocking Annabeth and making her drown. He smiled, then grab her head in an effort to make himself feel better. The baseball cap was still over her messy blond ponytail, and as much as he would have like to remove it, he was getting used to the idea of Annabeth being invisible while sucking him off.

“God.... this is so hot!” Jason moaned.

The fact that Jason couldn’t see the daughter of Athena doing exactly what he was feeling was quite thrilling, and looking down at his own cock reacting to Annabeth’s blowjob while she was invisible brought on many new sensations from it. For one thing, he could still clearly see his own cock underwater as it throbbed on itself, but he knew and could feel that it was because of Annabeth’s tight and soft mouth around his cock that was making him throb. Likewise, he could see the skin of his shaft being pulled up and down on itself, but he knew and could definitely feel that it was because of Annabeth’s mouth engulfing his entire cock and bobbing her head on it. Just the feeling of her mouth working and sucking him off, hollowing her cheeks to make it better, licking and swirling her tongue all over the bottom of his cock, and at the same time where he couldn’t see her doing these things but only the reaction on his cock…. It was a major step up from the pleasure of just a regular blowjob.

“I think I like this more than regular blowjobs….” Jason moaned and mumbled.

Percy laughed before asking his best friend, “Which part though…? The getting suck off underwater part or the invisible blowjob part?”

“Definitely both!” Jason said excitingly, making Percy laughed even harder.

With his hands on her head, Jason began to hold her head in place before pushing himself in and out of Annabeth’s mouth and throat with a faster pace. It wasn’t like he was fucking her mouth per-say since the water resistance was holding him back, but he was definitely trying to go there.

“Fuck man…. She’s really going in on my cock!” Jason moaned, slowing down before letting go of her head.

While he tried his best to fuck her mouth by holding her in place, he discovered that it was pretty useless since water resistance is slowing down all of his thrusts. Giving up after a minute, Jason decided to just let Annabeth do her work without interrupting her. And boy… what a great job she was doing with sucking on his cock. Normally, her blowjobs were already amazing by itself, but with the added pleasure of being blown underwater while her whole figure was invisible, the amount of pleasure that Jason was receiving was beyond amazing.

“Mmm… lick it right there, Princess.” Jason moaned, looking down at approximately where her invisible figure was as she did naughty and wonderful things to his rock hard cock and his dangling balls.

Now that his hands had let go of her head, Jason reached for the drink behind him, taking the cold beverage that Annabeth had made for him before taking a large sip. He started to relax himself, opening up his legs wider for Annabeth while resting his arms on the edge of the pool. It was pretty erotic when Jason realized that both Percy and himself were sitting side by side, hard cock out in the open and a naughty and invisible daughter of Athena was going to suck them off underwater until they explode. He hoped that Annabeth would finish with him first before switching to Percy, and feeling how hard she was working on him he figured that she probably had the same idea too.

“Damn…” Jason groaned as his moaning continued.

With glasses of drink in their hand, both demigods caught one another’s attention before giving each other a smiling happy look. They brought their glass together with a _clink_ and started to make small talks while Annabeth was working hard to make their orgasm a really good one.

“Did you know that she was going to give us a blowjob underwater?” Jason asked, while Percy shook his head, “No. I just realize when I saw this note.”

Showing Jason the note, Jason chuckled, “I guess she really do plan out everything ahead, doesn’t she?”

Laughing with him, Percy replied, “Yeah… still a daughter of Athena no doubt, as slutty as she is now.”

Both boys then took another sip of their drinks, while Jason threw his head back for a second from the increasingly intense feeling of her blowjob. Percy noticed it immediately, and since he was still waiting for his turn, he was intrigued to know just how it felt to Jason to have Annabeth sucking his cock while underwater and being invisible.

“How is the blowjob? Is she being a cock hungry slut?” Percy asked, interesting to hear what Jason had to say about his first time getting suck off in a pool.

Jason didn’t know how to best describe it, so he just said, “It’s probably the best blowjob I’ve ever experience, so that’s saying something.”

Percy was getting hot and horny now. He could see Jason’s cock throbbing and twitching on its own even though he knew the reason was because of Annabeth sucking off his best friend in her mouth, and just hearing the son of Zeus moaning continuously while looking at his cock pulsating up and down from Annabeth’s tight mouth, Percy couldn’t handle the feelings anymore before resulting back to jerking off.

“Damn… I can’t wait until she sucks me off then.” Percy moaned, already imagining how it would feel for him.

Taking another sip of the cold drinks in their hands, Jason started to groan from Annabeth relentless sucking to make him cum. He was throwing his head back and rolling his eyes from the gradual and increasing pressure of trying to hold his cum back, though it wasn’t really worth it because Annabeth was really being a cum hungry slut with her tongue licking every part of his cock and the loud slurping that could even be heard with her underwater.

“Holy shit! I think… I… gonna cum.” Jason moaned, paying all his attention on her blowjob now.

Percy could tell that pre-cum was leaking out of Jason’s cock while Annabeth continued to suck, as his power over water could tell the different liquids in the pool. As frustrated as he was since he hadn’t been pleasured, he still wanted Annabeth to enjoy her time blowing Jason so that she would be rewarded with his delicious semen in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Jason was literally going to cum any second now. The feeling of Annabeth bobbing her head up and down even faster probably meant that she could tell from the pre-cum that he was giving her that he was going to release his sweet cream all over her mouth in any fraction of a second. Her hands were still playing with his balls, teasingly tickling his sack and raking her fingertips on the skin. Closer than ever, Jason quickly finished with his drink, putting it aside before grabbing Annabeth’s head again. Instead of fucking her mouth since it didn’t work for him, he pushed her head all the way down so she was forced to swallow his entire cock into her throat. Her nose was pressed up against his crotch and immediately Annabeth began to struggle. Jason knew that she wasn’t ready for deep throating his cock, especially underwater, so he didn’t hold his pleasure back anymore and let himself feel every single sensation that was running through him. Plowing into her mouth and throat with short and quick thrust, Jason came as soon as he thrusted into her with a second stroke. Cum began to fly out of his cock into the deeper part of her throat, and what a glorious orgasm Jason was experiencing as soon as he came.

“Mmmm…. Mmmmm……!” Annabeth began to mumble.

Chocking on the huge amount of cum that Jason was shooting into her throat, Annabeth swear that it almost felt like she was drowning underwater even though she could breathe with the bubble that Percy created around her. With so much of Jason’s cum flying into her throat, she was forced to take it down to her stomach where there was already a lot of creamy goodness in there. As much as she wanted to back away, Jason had a strong grip of her head and only after ten second later did he loosen his grip and letting her slowly back up. Taking his cock out from lodging deep inside her throat, Annabeth coughed immediately and cum started to dribble out of her mouth onto the bubble, which then phased over the bubble and into the swimming pool.

“Oh my…. Oh my god.” Annabeth gagged and coughed at the same time.

It took a while to cough back up the remaining sperm stuck in her throat while swallowing the rest of it down her stomach, but once she was okay and stop coughing, she couldn’t help but feel happy and satisfy with herself and at the same time a little annoyed that Jason made her do something that she was so unprepared for.

“Damn….” Annabeth groaned, feeling better now.

With her kneeling in front of Jason, Annabeth looked up at the dick that made her chock on its cum, and she could see strings of Jason’s creamy white sperm flowing around in the pool. It was a pretty mesmerizing sight to say the least, since it wasn’t every day that she could get her best friend to nut inside their swimming pool.

“Damn….” Jason mumbled, echoing Annabeth, “I just came inside your girlfriend’s mouth underwater…”

Annabeth could see that Percy was smiling back at Jason before hearing them talking again. Although now all she could think about was her second blowjob that’s awaiting her and her boyfriend. She had other ideas about how to give Percy the best pleasure though, so she quickly surfaced back up from underneath the pool and stood with her upper thighs below water.

“Holy fuck! It felt so good.” Jason said excitingly.

Percy smiled back, “Yeah… I could tell.”

Jason’s excitement was clearly reflected with his still very hard cock that bouncing up and down after a great underwater blowjob, and Annabeth couldn’t help but guessed that it was because of the upcoming fuck that would soon be happening in their swimming pool. She could already imagine it, getting two dicks slipping into both holes while water smack her ass along with their thrusting hips, or maybe getting one of them to fuck her in the ass while she took the other cock in her mouth. It was going to be an awesome experience, and one that would bring about the end of their wonderful threesome experience.

Flicking water at Jason’ face, both demigods quickly realized that Annabeth was out from kneeling underwater in front of Jason. They smiled at that. At soon as Annabeth caught both their attention, she reached for the baseball cap before removing it off her head. Magically, she appeared with half of her lower body submerged under the pool and wearing that sexy bikini that Percy had requested her to wear. Once both Percy and Jason were able to see her, they smiled and almost drool again at the bikini clothed Annabeth with drips of cum hanging off her lips and chin. Annabeth smiled back, enjoying the attention before throwing her cap over by the beach chairs.

“Jesus, Annabeth….” Jason said, “I wish you could have blown me like this.”

Referring to her not being invisible so he could see her full semi-naked body, Annabeth smiled at the perverted Jason and said, “God! First Percy came in my throat, now you too….”

Percy couldn’t help but chuckled at what she said, vaguely remembering when they were still on the couch at the beginning, where he made Annabeth deep throated his cock before shooting one spurt of cum in there and then pulling out to decorate her face. She didn’t complain about it when he came in her throat that time, partly because it was only one shot of his cum. Though the same couldn’t be say for Jason because he came his entire loads into her throat, which no doubt make her chocked on his cum hard. It seemed like Annabeth was fine with it though, and Percy was certain that Annabeth would very much like to practice more with getting cum on in her throat.

“God! I am so not use to it…” Annabeth complained, “I keep gagging when your cum keep pouring inside my throat, Jason.”

Jason replied sheepishly and quickly, trying to apologize, “Sorry. I thought you wanted my cum, it’s felt fucking fantastic though.”

Annabeth laughed, “Yeah… It was pretty fucking fantastic for me too. Just gotta get used to it.”

“Yeah….” Jason replied, relaxed once again.

Even though knowing fully well that Annabeth might skewer him for telling her how to give proper blowjobs, Percy said, “You just need more practice, wise girl.”

Instead of arguing with him, Percy heard Annabeth laughed in a surprising turn of events as her look soften into a relaxing and easing posture.

“Damn. Now I guess I really need a lot of practices with your guys dumping your cum loads into my throat then, don’t I?” Annabeth giggled.

Percy, being the ever opportunists, immediately smiled and said, “I’ve got that special something for you to practice right now, babe. How about you get started now?”

Pointing at his really hard cock that was begging to release its pend up semen, Percy laughed slightly when a smiling grin appeared on Annabeth’s face as she immediately rushed over to him with the intention of sucking his big cock off and making him cum.

“Ever the opportunist, aren’t you?” Annabeth teased him.

Kneeling in front of where Percy was sitting, Annabeth smiled at him before reaching for his cock and stroke it tenderly and softly. Feeling it up, Annabeth was surprised by the massive size. It must have been because of his natural element surrounding him that made it so big, and she couldn’t help but calculated that it must have grown at least an inch and twice as thick as before. Now, it was a massive eight and a half inch shaft with an even thicker grit.

“Wow…” Annabeth mumbled as she felt him up, “Holy crap! You are… bigger.”

Percy didn’t even realize that he got bigger, but once her hand wrapped around his shaft and stroking it, he immediately felt the difference. It was so good to have Annabeth stroke him rather than him playing with himself, and now that his size have grown significantly, it felt even better than before.

“Well, you gonna suck me off or what?” Percy smiled at Annabeth.

Still a little dazed as she felt him up, Annabeth broke herself from the trance to look up at Percy who was smirking at her. His horny expression summed up exactly what she was doing to him, and Annabeth couldn’t wait to get started with another blowjob.

“Oh I am definitely going to suck you off, seaweed brain. Don’t worry.” She smiled back, stroking his big cock even harder before submerging herself underwater again. A bubble was instantly created around her head and Annabeth quickly got around to doing her job.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned, licking up his cock first.

“Oh fuck…” Percy moaned along with Annabeth, “You are right, Jason… this is so good.”

Annabeth smiled at what her boyfriend said, then continued to dragging her tongue along the bottom of his shaft while using her hands to play with his balls. Occasionally, she would look up while licking his cock to catch Percy’s attention, and every time that she did his cock would throb wildly and out of her reach. 

“You are really horny, aren’t you?” Annabeth said, though she doubted that Percy heard her from being underwater.

Since his cock was so excited that it was constantly throbbing out of her grip, Annabeth reluctantly dove in on his cock and taking the six inches of his bigger shaft into her mouth in one go. She was surprised that she was still able to suck his cock off, considering how big it had become. Still, it didn’t matter because all she wanted was his cum, and she definitely wanted him to cum inside her throat so she could have more practice taking cum that way.

“Holy shit!” Percy shouted, then moaned as Annabeth began to bob up and down.

Taking the rest of his shaft by slowly sucking him off with an up and down motion, Annabeth had about another inch in her mouth, poking at her throat before she felt a force pushing her completely down on his cock. Now his entire cock was lodged deep inside her throat, and with so much practice Annabeth was getting used to the gag reflex of deep throating their cocks now.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy said, feeling ecstatic from the way her throat feel around his cock.

Annabeth was sort of prepared when Percy began to fuck her mouth and throat. After all, she already had some practice with the first time when Percy made her deep throat before this threesome began, and then the second time when Jason made her swallow his whole cock and cum loads down her windpipe. Even now with Percy fucking her like this, it wasn’t much of a big problem for her to take his big cock down as deep as possible. In the meantime, Percy was in heaven. He wasn’t sure if Annabeth could take it, since she obviously chocked when Jason fucked and came inside her throat. But seeing how relax she was without struggling against his hand on her head, Percy knew that she was already used to the feeling.

“You like that Annabeth?” Percy asked, looking down at his girlfriend moving her head up and down on her own without his guiding hands.

Annabeth, even though she couldn’t speak, started to mumbled really loudly, “Mmm hmm….”

Percy could see that Annabeth was nodding her head while taking his cock deep within her throat. It was pretty surprising to see her already getting so good at deep throating, since she chocked on the large amount of cum being dumped by Jason before. He always knew that Annabeth never had a problem with deep throating him even before this threesome started, but maybe it was because of the added cumming in her throat thing that she wasn’t used to it yet. Percy was definitely going to help her out with that, and with her sucking so roughly on him, she was about to get her practice worth.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned while pouting her lips to suck really hard on Percy’s cock.

Annabeth was really getting into her blowjob, partly because she wanted his cum but also because she wanted to really have another go at taking cum in her throat. Swirling her tongue around his shaft, Annabeth was working and using her best tactics to get her boyfriend to blow up quickly.

“Oh Annabeth….” Percy moaned.

Seeing Annabeth’s sexy body in front of him and underwater, sucking on his cock like it was her only priority, it was getting too much for the son of Poseidon. Percy, of course, wanted to hold it back so he could enjoy the pleasures of being suck off in the pool for a lot longer. Though he sensed that it might not be an option for him now. He was going to cum.

“I think she wants your cum badly, Percy.” Jason said.

Turning his head, Percy realized that they had totally forgot about Jason still being here. He looked at the son of Zeus while instinctively grabbing Annabeth’s head to guide her movement to his liking.

“You know it!” Percy chuckled at his best friend.

Seeing Jason got up from his seat in the pool, he saw him climbing out with ease before walking over to the bar. His cock was still hard and it dangled and bounced with every steps that he took.

“You want anything?” Jason called out to him once he reached the open bar with drinks from all over the place.

Percy still hadn’t finished with his drink yet, resting behind him on the edge of the pool.

“No. Make one for Annabeth though…” Percy said.

Percy could see that Jason was beginning to mix drinks for Annabeth and himself, and a sudden loud sucking noise brought him back to the main attraction underneath the pool.

“Oooohh…. you are really a cum hungry slut today, aren’t you?” Percy said, throwing his head back, leaning back on the seat and resting his arms on the edge like he was really relaxed or something.

Annabeth mumbled, “Mmm hmm….”

Pleasure after pleasure later, Percy was ready to cum himself. Letting Annabeth do all the work without controlling her, Percy looked to the side and realize that Jason was putting Annabeth’s drink down between them while he got back into the pool, seating himself beside the son of Poseidon again. 

“I don’t know what she like so I just gave her the basic.” Jason said.

Percy groaned, “Can you give me a second?”

Instead of answering the son of Zeus, Percy grunted and began to really feel his orgasm on the edge of the horizon. His hands went back to the back of her head, readying to push her against his crotch when his cum start shooting out. Moaning her name again and again, Percy wasn’t far off now. He was literally seconds away from blowing his load, and once he felt it within a second away, he pushed her head all the way down to his crotch and came hard.

“Fuck!” Percy groaned as he came within her throat, “Oh fuck!”

Feeling a new sensation for the first time, Percy was certain that getting the chance to cum inside her throat was one of the best feelings there is. Her throat was tight as fuck, almost as tight as her asshole and her pussy combined. It was heavenly when her throat start contracting around his whole shaft because of the lack of air she was receiving. Having his entire load of creamy cum shot deep within her throat, Percy was feeling relieve and even more excited at the same time.

“Mmm….” Annabeth moaned as she swallowed his cum with each flying spurt.

Annabeth thought she would began to chock and struggle against Percy when his cum start shooting inside her tight throat, but when she realized that she was okay and could take his cum with ease, she was ecstatic. Before this threesome, it wasn’t really much of a problem to deepthroat Percy because he would always pulled out and dump his cum on her face or in her mouth. Now that she had learn a new trick, Annabeth was going to put it to good use for Percy and maybe Jason too, if she ever had to chance to suck him off again.

Pouting her lips, Annabeth actively sucked on Percy’s cock and making the son of Poseidon moaned in response. In doing so, Annabeth had more cum leaking out of his shaft and she greedily suck it away and swallowed it.

“Oh my god…! I thought you were—” Percy began, wondering how she got from chocking on Jason’s cum load that first time to sucking his cock within her throat still the second time.

Annabeth realized that no more cum was being shot out, so she reluctantly pulled away. His cock lodged deep within her throat began to slowly draw out until only the tip was in her mouth. Annabeth wickedly decide to swirl her tongue around his tip and sucking really hard on it, making Percy moaned and pulled her head away from the sensitivity that he was feeling. As much as Percy had unlimited amount of energy, he couldn’t help that his cock was so sensitive after a damn good blowjob from his girlfriend.

Wanting to reward her boyfriend for letting her get use to a deep throat cumshot, Annabeth leaned forward and kiss his sensitive cock, seeing it throb from her touch before giggling at the cock that have been through so much with her just tonight. Glancing at the other cock beside this one, Annabeth switch sides and gave Jason’s cock a kiss too.

Both boys saw Annabeth do this, they smirked and fist bump. Annabeth then surfaced back up the pool, her breathing bubble around her head disappeared as she stood up like a sexy model posing for a picture of something.

“Thanks wise girl. You are the best.” Percy said, appreciating her blowjob for him. Jason smiled too as he said, “Same here, Princess.”

Annabeth blushed, feeling the love from her boyfriend and his best friend with her body and just her in general. Thinking that this wasn’t the end just yet, Annabeth smiled at them, “Aww… thanks guys.”

“Here, for you.” Percy said, handing her the drink.

Annabeth smiled back gratefully, taking the cold and refreshing lemon cocktail within her hands and sat between both boys.

“Mmm…” Annabeth hummed after sipping on the delicious drink.

All three demigods and demigoddess sat under the brightly lit stars of the night sky, head thrown back and feeling more than satisfy with themselves. Annabeth had other ideas though. Like she said before, she wanted to end this night with a bang, and she intended to follow through her promise. Letting them think that nothing more was going to happen now, Annabeth shifted in her seat to get comfortable before asking the boys, “So, how was my underwater blowjobs, hum?”

Both Percy and Jason smiled naughtily, like she just asked a pretty rhetorical question. Wanting to answer her though, Percy said, “It was really good…. Like amazing.”

Jason chimed in, “Yeah… I didn’t even know your mouth could do that on my dick.”

“So you guys liked it?” Annabeth asked.

“Hell yeah… you are such a talented cock sucker.” Jason laughed.

Percy nodded in response, laughing with his best friend. Annabeth was half smiling and half laughing too, since she undoubtedly enjoyed her blowjob for them and being in the presence of her naked boyfriend and best friend.

“Am I now?” Annabeth laughed, then with a glance at both their lower region, she smiled to herself before reaching both her hands for their stiff cocks. They were both oblivious to her movement because they were relaxing with their head thrown back. Though that quickly changed when her hands wrapped around their big cocks and jerk their attention to her.

“Annabeth…?” Both boys said in unison

Annabeth smiled at the surprising reaction on both of them before giving them the naughty but innocent smile, saying, “What?”

Seeing no reaction from both the son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon, Annabeth giggled and told them exactly what she wanted, “You two can still have another go at it, right?”

Nodding their head as if they were in a trance and not because they heard her, Annabeth giggled again before jerking off their cock simultaneously and said, “Well then, let fuck.”

Pretty quickly, Annabeth stood up after finishing her drink. She went to the deeper end of the pool, gesturing Percy to come to her. Like an obedient dog, Percy went over to her smiling and pushed her up against the walls of the swimming pool with the rough intention of fucking her asshole.

“Is that how you treat you girlfriend, Percy?” Annabeth smiled as she was forced to be trap in between Percy and the marble tile walls of the pool.   
“Only when she is a slutty and horny girlfriend….” Percy laughed.

Arranging Annabeth’s body in a way that similar to how he fucked her against their bedroom window an hour ago, Percy pulled her panties aside on her butt cheeks, leaving it there because he still liked her in bikini more than not. Pulling her ass out slightly, Percy aimed his cock at her sphincter and pushed in without any warning, any remorse, or any invitation from Annabeth. He bottomed out with one easy stroke before fucking her hard and fast just as quickly. Since water resistance didn’t affect him, he went crazy with his thrusts.

“Oh yeah…” Percy moaned, feeling great again.

Annabeth moaned too, getting fill up so quickly and roughly really made her want to moan constantly. Her tight asshole was squeezing his cock for all its worth, and soon enough, Annabeth felt a consistence twitching in her asshole while Percy fucked her beyond good. His balls were constantly smacking her pussy and her clit, and within a few more strokes later, Annabeth got her creampie and Percy got to nut inside her tight little asshole again.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy screamed, filling that tight hole up before pulling out.

Annabeth moaned as well, cum leaking out of her holes into the swimming pool because she couldn’t hold it inside her anymore.

“You turn, Jason.” Percy said.

Annabeth turned around in her same position, looking back and seeing Percy moving away. She was a little surprised when she saw Jason was standing right beside her boyfriend, and now that Percy was done with nutting inside her, Jason moved up and poked his cock at her pussy.

“I am going to fuck your pussy, Princess. You ready?” Jason asked.

Annabeth smiled, realizing the situation she was in. She was basically like a cum bucket being pin against the swimming pool, and letting both boys cum with their wildest desire into her holes. Feeling another stretching, Annabeth was getting filled up with Jason’s cock in her pussy, Jason bottoming out in a matter of a few seconds.

“Fucking hell…. You are still so tight.” Jason moaned, fucking her.

Although the water resistance was slowing him down, that didn’t stop the son of Zeus from experience what it was like to fuck the daughter of Athena in the swimming pool. It was amazing with each strokes that went through her tight pussy, and the water surrounding him just added to the exotic feeling of it.

“Ooohh… faster.” Annabeth pleaded.

Since Jason couldn’t thrust as fast as he would have like, he moved them from fucking in the deeper part of the pool back to the seat where he and Percy had gotten their blowjobs. Annabeth wasn’t sure what position he would like to do her in, so she waited until Jason lifted her up the seats, having her kneel on the cushion with her knees and pushing the rest of her upper body until she was leaning on the edge of the swimming pool. Annabeth smiled, seeing the ingenious idea in his head before whipping her blonde hair back to look at the son of Zeus, “Well, fuck me then!”

Jason teased her instead, making Annabeth begged for the fucking by giving him the innocent schoolgirl look, “Pretty please… pretty pretty please….”

Jason laughed, stuffing himself back inside that warm and soft pussy and moaned when she started squeezing him down, sucking him in and not letting him pull out much. Working with what he had, Jason began to fuck her faster than when they were doing it in the deeper parts of water, and what a much better experience this was compared to that. Jason constant smacking of her ass made the water splash against her pussy too, as Annabeth was sticking out her butt that was sort of leveled with the water surface. It was getting really pleasurable for both the demigod and the demigoddess, and without warning Jason grunt really loudly before dumping his load of cum into her sweet and tight pussy.

“Damn….” Jason moaned quietly.

With another load of cum, Annabeth was starting to leak from both holes. Now more cum were flowing out into the swimming pool, and Annabeth was certain that after they were done the pool was going to be nothing but sperm filled.

Pulling out of her pussy, Jason moaned as each inches withdraw created lasting feeling that made him stay hard. Now that they have completely another conquest, Jason and Percy shared an understanding look among them before Percy came over and stood next to him.

“Hey Percy… you want to fuck her pussy while I make her give me a blowjob?” Jason asked.

“Sure.” Percy said in a way as if he was taking a leisure stroll down the park of something.

Both boys then drag Annabeth’s tired body out of the pool to the beach chairs, where Percy had to lay down on the soft wooden seat while Jason helped Annabeth to straddle his best friend’s lap in reverse cowgirl style. Once Annabeth had her legs on either side of Percy, his cock slipped right into her tight pussy with ease before the fucking started from underneath. Jason then climb up the chair where Annabeth was facing before stuffing himself into her willing mouth, fucking her deeply knowing that now she could take his cock and cum better than before.

“You are my fuck toy for tonight, Annabeth.” Percy groaned from underneath, “And I won’t let you go that easily.”

Jason mumbled something similar, “Damn right…”

Annabeth, as full to the brim she was, couldn’t be happier with how her life and tonight turned out to be. Now that she was getting cum on and creampie in such a quick succession, she felt as if she was in one of those really hardcore gangbang videos, while working her best to accompany their growing needs to cum and still pleasuring herself at the same time.

“I am going to cum….” Percy moaned.

“Me too….” Jason moaned.

Annabeth was also going to cum, but in her position she would much rather focus on making these two cocks cum so that she would be rewarded with her own sweet orgasm.

“Cum all over me!” Annabeth screamed at them, even if muffled.

Jason was the one to let go first, giving Annabeth his semen for all its worth. Meanwhile, Percy couldn’t hold back after seeing Annabeth taking Jason’s cum from above them. He came within her pussy and cum immediately leak out of her hole down his balls. Both boys moaned quietly, shooting Annabeth with loads after loads before pulling out of her, feeling the exhaustion quickly settling for them.

“You two are… are—” Annabeth couldn’t speak.

Percy laughed, then Jason chuckled and said, “We are not done with you yet, Annabeth.”

Laughing at her, Percy felt Annabeth collapse on top of him while mumbling like she was sleeping and having a dream at the same time. In reality though, Annabeth was dazed from all the fucking and blowjobs and cum that had happen to her, and once she realized that both boys were hard, but not rock hard, she knew that this was the last fuck that they were going to have.

“DP me, boys.” Annabeth said weakly.

Percy and Jason also knew that this was the end, and wanting to make this last fuck eventful, they quickly arranged her body so that she was straddling Percy in cowgirl style instead. Two hard cock then poked at her core, Percy’s cock at her pussy and Jason’s cock at her asshole. Catching each other’s attention after looking at one another, Percy and Jason nodded and thrusted inside her holes in unison, moaning as Annabeth’s holes sucked them inside her, as their dicks touch one another, as their balls rub together, as they pumped into her hard and fast and feeling great from the fucking of Annabeth’s body. The layer of muscle that separate their cock only made the fucking more intense, as both boys were trying to feel the throbbing of each other’s cock fucking a different hole together.

“Fucking amazing….” Percy moaned as this was his and Jason’s second time doing DP.

Jason just moaned, feeling doubly great but couldn’t really speak from the amount of indescribable pleasure that was coursing through him. Meantime, Annabeth was a moaning mess.

“ **Fuck! Fucking fuck! I am going to cum…. Oh my god I am going to cum so badly! You guys are going to make me cum, Mmm… this is… this is… so— Holy shit!!!** ” Annabeth screamed, saying all kinds of dirty things to the boys.

Annabeth came all over the boys, feelings that didn’t even seem to register anymore because of how tired and beyond satisfy she was. In return, both boys thrusted as deep into her as possible, rocking in and out only slightly before they groaned at the same time and cum inside her different holes together. Moaning her name, they came with a large deposit of their cum and filled her up beyond the term ‘full to the brim’. 

“Annabeth—” Percy and Jason moaned out her name, dicks as deep inside her as possible.

Annabeth was barely conscious at this point on, and with limited movement and cognitive function, Annabeth begged and pleaded, “Please…. no, no more— I can’t—”

Without warning, Annabeth was suddenly dragged and being carried on someone’s arms. She could vaguely tell that the person was Percy, considering how she was familiar with his body the most. She thought she was being carried to bed, but instead, she felt water on her body and jets stream massaging her tired and exhaustedly fuck-over body.

“What…?” Annabeth weakly mumbled.

Annabeth was now sitting on an unfamiliar lap of one of the boys, probably Jason, before the feeling of her cunt being stretch was again felt by the daughter of Athena. She sighed, not knowing that they still have enough stamina to keep going, and now she couldn’t help but wonder if she was really going to be fucked until she got knock out from having too much sex, or sexual overload. Barely being able to move her body, Annabeth could tell that her legs were on either side of Jason’s lap while she was just lying on his chest like a sack of flour or something. Another cock, that being of Percy’s, began to poke at her asshole, slightly teasingly the semi-unconscious girl lying on his best friend’s body before pushing himself in there, exactly where it should be. A loud grunt from both boys as they began to have their way double penetrating Annabeth’s sexy tight holes again, only this time they switch holes, where Jason had her pussy and Percy had her asshole.

“ **So good…. Fucking so good….** ” Percy moaned, trying to cum but undoubtedly having some trouble.

Jason grunted, “ **I can’t… I don’t think I can….** ”

After a while of fucking Annabeth like this, they realize that having ejaculated so much of their cum for so many times now, it was making it difficult to finished themselves. Both of them then pulled their dick out, breathing heavily with throbbing cock and wondering how they were going to finish now.

“Damn… I can’t… I just…” Percy said, trying to think of a solution.

Annabeth, as much as she was a sack of potato laying on Jason’s chest, realized the problem that both Percy and Jason was having. They were probably suffering from blue balls, as they have cum a lot, like a lot and lots of times before this. Without the conscious mind to help in this situation, Annabeth just simply mumbled as loudly as she could so both boys could hear, “Pussy… put your cocks in my pussy.”

Annabeth didn’t really mean to use the plural form of the word cock because she was so tired that it just made sense to her at that point. But with a little simple thinking, she realized that this might be what it takes to get them to cum really quickly inside her.

“I… I want both— your dicks….” Annabeth said, unable to finish her sentence, “Put— put in my…. Pussy.”

Jason actually heard her the first time when she suggested them to do that, and only when she mention it the second time did he quickly realized that they could do that. He was shocked, just like how Percy was when he heard what she was suggesting too. Both of them were a little bit unsure about this, as they have been fine fucking her in different holes, but what Annabeth was suggesting meant that they would be fucking her pussy at the same time, meaning that their cock were going to rub over each other while they fucked her.

“Uhhhh…” Both boys mumbled in apprehension.

It was definitely something new to them, but they definitely realize that it was probably the only option they had to solve their blue balls problem. Jason couldn’t help himself anymore. The idea of fucking Annabeth’s pussy along with Percy’s cock was getting so hot and horny to handle that he thrusted himself back inside Annabeth, going deeper before showing Percy her sweet pussy enveloping his cock. Opening up her ass cheeks with both hands, Jason felt the constant jet stream that was coming out of the hot tub and was hitting where he and Annabeth was connected, making him groaned from it as he asked his best friend, “Dude, you gonna make this work or not?”

Percy hesitations were gone now, as his need to cum overrule everything else. With that thought in mind, Percy moved forward until he was pressing the tip of his cock at the tight pussy that was already stuffed with Jason’s cock. Percy sighed breathily, anticipating how it would feel to fucking her pussy with Jason at the same time. Slowly pushing in the barely conscious daughter of Athena, Percy made sure not to hurt her, but when only his tip was inside her tight cunt and rubbing it on Jason’s bottom shaft, Percy made no effort to hold himself back anymore. It was so fucking good, so erotic, and so ecstasy filled to be rubbing his cock on the bottom of Jason’s cock, a new feeling and sensation that he wasn’t used to it yet, that he couldn’t help himself but thrusted all the way inside without worrying about hurting his girlfriend.

“Oh my god… I… I am—” Percy moaned and sight breathily.

Jason, however, had a much stronger reaction when he felt Percy’s cock rubbing up his shaft while they were both inside Annabeth’s pussy, “ **Oh fuck! Fucking hell…. This is…. Oh, amazing!** ”

Their blue balls problem were immediately solved, as both demigods began to fuck her slowly at first, then as fast as they could possible go to try and make Annabeth had an unconscious orgasm. They were super close to orgasming too, since having their dicks rub together for the first time sent off some hidden desires they had no idea that they have before.

Annabeth was feeling great, or rather, as great as it could get while being almost unconscious. With each thrust from the boys, water from the hot tub would soon follow and smack her pussy and clit, making the sensation even more apparent for the daughter of Athena. Not to mention the jet stream hitting her pussy and their cock going in and out. As for Percy and Jason, they were both loving the fact that double penetrating her pussy only could feel this awesome and also the fact that water and jet stream hitting their balls with each thrust made it so much better.

“ **I am going to cum!** ” Jason warned, getting really close now.

Percy nodded, feeling his orgasm right there too. In the meantime, Annabeth moaned in a low grumble sound, almost inaudible from the smacking of their hips on her ass, the water squelching sound that follows with every thrust, the moans and groans from both boys that almost sound as good as music to her ears. Waiting for them to finish themselves off, and hopefully making her cum for that one last time too, Annabeth lay there, sandwich between two hot and strong bodies and waited for the inevitable to come, literally. 

“ **I… I am… oh my god! I am cumming!** ” Percy moaned, feeling his cock throb violently before unleashing a huge amount of cum into her pussy.

“ **Fuck!** ” Jason moaned as well, feeling Percy’s cock throb above him and came himself.

Cum…. So much cum was being spewed into Annabeth’s pussy from the son of Poseidon and the son of Zeus’s cocks that Annabeth was pretty certain that she was going to have to pray to Aphrodite, or maybe even her mother, for not getting pregnant. It was pretty funny though, since she had never even once thought about getting pregnant from so many of their other times where they cum inside her cunt. Annabeth sighed, couldn’t help but think that she was becoming even worse than some of the Aphrodite girls at camp, but nevertheless…..

Moaning at the combine loads inside her cunt, Annabeth could feel two soft cock slowly slipped out of her pussy and cum instantly poured out in great heaps, like a waterfall. 

“Unghhh….” Annabeth moaned, laying still on Jason’s chest.

Percy sighed, relaxed and relieved from his desire and satisfaction. Jason was the same, feeling his knees were weak and his arms barely being able to lift up anymore. With what little strength they had, both boys brought Annabeth out of the hot tub while Percy singlehandedly carry Annabeth back into the penthouse. With a few towels drying her body, Percy lay Annabeth on the couch and let her sleep, a well deserve rest that she had earn for sure.

“Thanks for letting me fuck your girlfriend, Percy…” Jason said, who was behind Percy at the time.

Percy left Annabeth alone, then both demigods walk away from the couch but not before Jason gather his things from around the floor of the living room. Jason realized that this was the end of his time with Annabeth and Percy, and as sad as he was that it was ending, he knew that the opportunity to do this another time would no doubt come up another again.

“Anytime, Jason…” Percy smiled back, “If you and Piper happen to fight again, don’t even hesitate and come over…”

Laughing at that, Jason began to put his clothes back on. Once he was done, he fist bump his best friend before going to the door.   
“Think about coming back to camp, okay?” Jason asked, as he open the main door, “I am sure that a lot of our friends would like to do this with your wise girl too.”

Percy couldn’t help but think about it, as this threesome had change some of his perception about his whole sexual preference, “Hopefully. See you….”

Jason gave Percy one last grinning smile before he left behind their door, “See you…”

Percy sighed, walking back over to the couch in the living room and sat down on the same seat where he had gotten his first blowjob from Annabeth before this whole threesome thing started.

“Oh boy…” Percy said, didn’t even bother to clean up the entire penthouse before slowly drifting to sleep....

.......... The next Morning ……….

_Slurp… slurp… slurp…_

Percy woke up the next morning, a little bit disoriented but nevertheless rejuvenated in term of physically and mentally. Groggily opening his eyes, he looked around and realized that Annabeth was not beside him sleeping on the couch anymore.

“Annabeth?” Percy called out.

_Slurp!_

A loud sucking noise drew his attention to his lower half. He looked down, a little surprised by what he saw before smiling at his girlfriend. 

“A little bit of déjà vu this morning, don’t you think so?” Percy smirked.

Annabeth smiled around his cock, still naked and her batter pussy and asshole still clearly leaking cum onto the carpet. Taking his massive shaft out of her mouth, Annabeth smiled at him before saying those magic words, “Fuck me...”


End file.
